Do I Know You?
by BloomingNights
Summary: Bella is the same girl. Twist is she hardly knows who Charlie is, and doesn't know the fact that she has a sister, a twin named Chista. Alice gets a vision about a Bella look-a-like.Why are the Cullens moving?Who is Joe in Kansas?BxE sry, bad at summaries
1. Bella

Bella is the same girl as she was in the other books (human and in love with Edward). A thing different is the fact that Bella has never met (and hardly knows about) Charlie. The Cullen's are the same family but instead of living in Forks they live in Northern Minnesota. Bella is dating Edward and so she lives with Renee. The twist is, Bella has family she knows even less about than Charlie, her identical twin sister Christa.

This story is in multiple personality views. I don't own the Twilight series or their characters, Stephenie Meyer does. (Just fyi, I'm horrible at fluff)

Chapter 1-BPV

I hated it, the fact that I _had_ a father but never met him, especially around the time of father/daughter dances. All the girls my age (even though they're dragged to it, them being 17) slightly enjoy going to these father and daughter dances. The town I live in just loves the whole "family bonding" idea, and has many of these dances all the time.

My mother and father have been divorced since my birth, and apparently my mother cared about me more. She never really talks about him much; I mean I know his name is Charlie, but nothing else really.

Edward, my vampire boyfriend, thinks I shouldn't dwell on it that much saying that I should always look toward the future. He mainly wants me to think about a future with him, and as much as he hates it, I'll have to be a vampire for that. Edward, I could think of him forever, and hopefully I'll be with him forever.

"What are you thinking about," Edward asked softly into my ear, we've been laying on my couch at my house. We've been doing a lot of that lately, just coming over to one of our houses and just, lay. As far as I know, we're both content with just that.

"Oh, just thinking of the father/daughter dance coming up. I hate them," I replied, a little put out.

"Oh, just that? I've told you before and I'll tell you again, your father hasn't shown any interest in you before and he won't, so let's just have our own you and me dance in my room," he was good at convincing me to do things I didn't want to, then again I wasn't too upset about it. "Do you think your mom would mind if we started to make out," he chuckled. He knew my mom wasn't too happy with our relationship, she thinks he's over protective. Technically, he does have a reason to be protective, me and my clumsy self.

We both thought about it for a while, us past our limit for him, "Unfortunately, I think she wouldn't approve. You should be happy she lets us hang out together, none the less call each other boyfriend and girlfriend."

"If only there was a way around your nosy mother," he joked, we always joked about my mother having her nose in _all_ my business. Edward was starting to play with my hair and it was quite distracting, especially with his sweet breath blowing into my face. It was if he was lulling me to sleep, whom my mother would give me a talk about; sleeping beside each other is just as bad as making out in her eyes.

"Ah my nosy mother problem, what shall I do about her," we pondered that for a while and then the hand that had been playing with my hair cupped my face and slowly, yet forcefully, lightly kisses my lips.

Just as our lips touch, "I told you to never make out on my couch!" my mother storms in, I swear she has vampire hearing sometimes. We slightly unwillingly sat up. "This couch is even new!" Truthfully, she shouldn't be the one talking; she _does_ have a boyfriend of her own.

"Mother," I whined, "it was just a simple kiss, and this couch was two years old when you bought it, _last month_. If you want to see making out, just watch yourself and Phil, it's disgusting." It _was_ true, and it was about time she knew. If that is how they made out in the olden days, then they must have _loved_ getting slobber all.over.themselves.

"We are not disgusting, and besides, we're older and have the right to make out whenever we want," my mother was slightly embarrassed at what was being said in front of Edward, I think she didn't want to make a bad impresion on him. "So please don't make out on the couch. I'm not truly fine with you making out in general, but if you must-"

"We must, and we don't make out full on yet, just kiss." I interrupt, and it was somewhat true, we needed to kiss, but would _like_ to make out more. It's just the fact that if we accidentally fo too far, I might get bitten (not that_ I_ have a problem with that, only Edward does).

"Fine, if you _must_, then do it somewhere else." The couch that we were sitting on was not just any ordinary couch, it was _the_ couch. Renee _loved_ this couch because it 'redifines' her youth, or something like that. It wasn't anything spectacular, just a basic brown, natural fabric for the base with white cushions and seat. Well there was _something_ spectacular about it, it was _really_ comfortable. Anyway, even though it's older than new, she treats it as if it were new and expensive, that means no food what so ever, no making out, and no dirty clothes on it (not like anyone_ I_ know that would be on the couch has dirty clothes).

I chuckled at the idea, "Ok then. Edward would you like to go up to my room so that we can make out _somewhere else_?" I was just rubbing in the fact that even thought she never lets Edward and I into my room alone, and that she just gave us permission to do so.

She huffed, obviously annoyed in the fact of what she just said. "Fine, but I trust you two to behave, don't make me give you the chastity talk again young lady." Mom was in this phase of religion, mainly the don't-have-sex-before-marriage type. So she's been giving me these random 'chastity talks' to make me 'think about it before I do it'.

"Don't worry mom, we know our limits," ok so _Edward_ knows his limits (it's not my fault that I can;t tell when he's about to bit my neck). "And believe me Mom; once you've had _one_ chastity talk, you've heard them all. And you've given me _three_ already." I remember them like it was a week ago, wait it _was_ a week ago. She made me sit at the dining room table and started talking about how abstinence is the way of the future and that my life could get destroyed by unplanned babies. Not to mention the 'safe sex isn't really safe' part. I lived all three times, not sure how exactly, but I did. I don't want to go through them again though.

"Alright then." She saw that I wasn't too happy with the turn of the conversation, I haven't exactly told Edward about these talks of ours, I figured what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "I'll be in the kitchen making dinner. Edward are you staying for dinner? It's smoked salmon." Bam, she's into hospitality mode, as if she wasn't just yelling at us to stop making out. I already knew the answer, but of course we haven't yet approached Renee on the fact Edward is a vampire and doesn't like to eat human food on the account that it tastes like soot to him.

"No thank you, my family and I have future plans to go camping this weekend, and we're leaving tonight. In fact," he looked as his watch,"I should probably leave right now, I was supposed to be home a couple of minutes ago." Of course I knew that he was going camping, well hunting actually, but i 'forgot' to tell her that.

She smile a thin smile, as if she was smugly happy about something, "Oh that's ok. I hope you and your family have a fun and safe time." She was more likely happy with the fact that we wouldn't be up in my room alone today.

Edward replied, "We will, thanks again." I started to think she wouldn't leave as she just stared at us in silence, then she finally got the hin, said goodbye, and left. "Well, I hope _you_ have a safe time without me here to protect you."

"That makes two of us, I'm supposed to do some sort of lawn work tomorrow. I think it involves a rake or a lawn mower, I'm not sure." We both knew that I was relatively joking; well i _did_ have lawn work to do, it's just that no one ever gives me tools to use because they know what would happen if they did.

"I think you'll manage somehow," at this he drew me into a strong, yet not bone crushing, hug, but it was uncomfortable hugging while sitting up. To make things better, his hand started to rub my back, small little circle up and down my spine. "Unfortunately, I think I should go, everyone but Alice will be wondering where I am." We pulled out of our and he lightly kissed me, nothing too strong, just so I would have something to remember for the weekend, though I know he'll be home a day early. Two days for camping just sounds better than one.

"Oh alright, if you must. Are you going to stop by my room when you're back?" He normally did, but I still like to know. Sadly, we came out of our embrace, stood and walked to the door.

He smiled his dazzling smile, "I don't know, I might and I might not. You'll have to see, it's a surprise." He knew I didn't like surprises, I don't know why he called it that. It makes all the difference, if he had just left it at 'you'll have to see', it would have been fine, but he just had to add in the 'surprise".

"I hate surprises and you know it. So I'll pretend that you said you were so I can feel better about it." At that moment Edward's phone begane to ring, and I bet a hundred dollars that it was Alice.

"Hello?" Edward said into the speaker. After a few seconds, "Alice, I'm a Bella's house and I was about to leave, so don't worry." I should get my money I bet on, too bad there was no one to bet against. "Ok, I'll be there in a minute, bye," and he hund up the phone. "Well looks like I have to leave. See you soon Bella," and he gave me a loving peck on the cheek and went out the door to his car to speed out of the drive way (we lived in somewhat rural Minnesota). Man I love that man.

And so I went into the kitchen to help my mother with dinner. I think she was sauteing something, it smelt good.

A/N Ok, so remember that this is my first story so please R&R, it should help me know what I'm doing wrong. I just want to give a quick shout out to my friends who inspired the idea of this story. I know it's kinda boring, but I couldn't get it started and things should hopefully get heated up. and some topics in this chapter might urge you tell me rude things, fight the urge and don't. thanks for reading!


	2. Chriss

A/N: ok, sry for not updating sooner, but i just didn't have any free time. Enjoy!  
and of course, i don't own any of the characters, stephenie meyer does

Chapter 2

Chriss PV

Ugh, another stupid little photo shoot that I'm late for, I've began to hate them lately. I mean, I'm 17 and I have a life besides modeling to do, though I know hundreds of girls who would throw up to be a model. Because models just have the 'perfect life', NOT. Do you know how hard it is to look the way I do? No, because I'm not 'good enough' for the big magazines but I'm 'too good' for the crummy local magazines. How does that work, either they like me or they don't.

I parked my car, a nice dark blue 2007 _Eclipse__ Spyder, _in the Forks Park parking lot that I was told to go to._ I wonder what the shoots' theme will be today, _I thought. I walked toward the recreation building that the town would use to put the food in for pot luck picnics, I don't suggest you go. Do you know how many calories are at picnics? Too many if you ask me.

Then I saw my best friend Jessica come around the corner, looking very panicked over something. "About time you got here, Keller," (the photographer), "has been looking everywhere for you. You know you can't just keep on showing up late to these photo shoots anymore or they'll fire you. Do you hear me? _FIRE YOU_, aren't you the least bit worried that your job is at stake and it's just 'cause you're late to almost _every_ shoot this month?" She just kept on talking and talking, I thought she'd never shut up, but finally we got to where the photographer was.

"Ok listen here, Jessica, I am the main/only model here in this rinky dink town so unless they can find someone good enough to replace me, I can be as late as I want. Besides, I had a life to visit, called my _own_, because with these 3 times a week shoots we've been having, I don't _have_ a life." The last line was said mainly for Keller's pleasure; he knows I'm not happy with the shoots lately.

Keller turned around to look at me, "Oh shut up Chriss, for this big project I'm working on, I don't _need_ good models, I need models with no other life but modeling. So if that is the way things are going to be, then you can walk right out of here and find this so called life of yours."

I take it he's in a bad mood, he normally says 'shut up; let's get to work' and that's it. My best guess is that he broke up with his girlfriend; they've been on rocky waters for a while. She wanted more time with him, she didn't trust him with his models, and he thought she cheated on him.

It's too much of a hassle for me to have a relationship with anyone right now. I mean how can I devote my spare time with someone when I can hardly devote time to myself. It makes since to me, and that's all that matters truly.

"Whatever," I say and head toward the make-up stand. Make-up always seems like the slowest and longest part of a shoot, unless you have a really interesting outfit, because when you're moving around, time flies. "So, what is the theme this time? The last two times have been water and lava. I'm going to take a guess, since we're outside that I'm going to be a…tree? Plant? Or maybe if I'm lucky I'll be a flower." It's fun to be sarcastic to people, because then they get this 'I hate you' look on their face, personally that's my favorite face to get.

Keller had that 'I hate you' look on his face, it made me smile which made him frown ever more. "Wrong, all of them are wrong. You are going to be moss, dead and alive at the same time, moss. Are you happy with that? 'Cause that is the only option you are given, that or leaving. Got it?" He said it all through gritted teeth. Like a cat when someone has stepped on her tail one too many times and the next person to step on it will die. I'll wait till _after_ I nail a few shoots to ask about his girlfriend.

"Fine by me. Where is the shooting going to take place, I don't see the camera anywhere. Wait, don't tell me, are we shooting in the forest?!" I said panicked. Everyone that knows me within a state radius knows that I _hate_ damp, wet, slimy, gross things; that includes the nearby forest.

I could tell I was right before he even said anything; his face was mad (from earlier) plus nervous (recently added) which resulted in a mix expression face. "Ok, before you go and throw a hissy fit, I've had the forest floor all swept up so the only thing slimy will be the stuff we put on you. And even that won't be a lot."

"I don't throw _hissy fits_ for your information; I have yelling tantrums directed toward certain people. And I'm not so sure about this clean forestry idea, with slime on me. Eww no." It was one thing to be around slimy things, but it was a completely different thing to have the slimy things on you. I gag just thinking of it.

"I'll keep that in mind when you're having another one of your 'yelling tantrums'," he had the nerve to use finger air quotes, "Now I have an idea you might like, hear me out. How about we make you less slimy, put you in the set, and make the set around you slimy, but not where you'd touch it." Keller was always an easy pleaser; I think he might have even forgotten about his girlfriend, it's for the best.

I pondered this idea longer than I needed, not sure if it was for dramatic affect or just because I wanted too, either was possible. "Fine, I guess we can do that, but I'm not wearing that slime any longer than need be. So, am I to be happy moss or sad moss?" And here we go one the next topic, Keller hates emotion, models aren't supposed to show emotion (except for good photographers, but I won't tell him that). Right now I could see the vein on the side of his bald head, right under his French hat, bulge and I could see the vein turn a darker blue. I'm guessing he hasn't forgotten about his girlfriend. And you know how earlier he was like a cat that had its tail stepped on one too many times, I think I just stepped on it for the last time.

"SHUT THE HELL UP CHRISTA SWAN!!" Oh crap, I'm dead, "Just because you are the only model within 200 miles of this city, does _not_ give you the right to talk all snappy to me! You think you're _all that_ and more, but let me tell you something honey, you aren't!" I didn't know what to do, Keller has never _ever_yelled like that at me or anyone, well maybe the lighting dude, but never like that to me. My albino white skin turned an unnatural color. Paler than before, I looked dead. Then I did something no one has ever seen me do, I cried and ran into the forest leaving Jessica behind yelling my name.

KellerPV

Oh shit there goes my best model. I didn't _mean_ to make her cry, none the less run away. I just wanted to make my point that she shouldn't keep on pushing my buttons. My buttons have been pushed a lot lately, stupid girlfriend thinks she knows everything. I hated it when I came over to her house she always asked in her British accent 'so, which model did you shag before you came here?' for her information I am still a virgin. Being a photographer of models, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

I should go after her, I told that stupid groupie girl Jessica I would. Knowing Jessica's type, I needed to stick to my word or she'd make me, in rough ways. What is it that groupies always know how to use brutal force?

Any way, if I didn't go looking for Chriss soon, she might get lost. The Forks Forest is pretty large, everyone I know that lives in Forks that has gone into the forest has gotten lost at least once. The only good thing is that she's a model and can't/won't run away too far. Yes she's relatively strong for her size, but she has zero endurance, and she's to dependant on modern technology to live in the forest for more than 10 minutes.

I'll give her 5 more minutes to come back, then, I'll lead the search party for her. Heck no am I going in there by myself, just yesterday the news said that a man was attacked by wolves. I'm a smart man, I know I'm no match for a wolf; they'd chomp me down in one bite.

ChrissPV

I ran for 5 minutes straight. I think I broke a sweat at 3 minutes and now I feel _so_ gross. I had stopped at a clearing; it was kind of small and wasn't flashy like a big meadow. I lied down in the soft grass and closed my eyes. Bum-bum…bum-bum…bum-bum. My heart beat out, slower than when I was running.

It was so quiet and peaceful; I stopped crying, and just relaxed. Here there was nothing, here there was everything. No photo shoot, no Keller, no Jessica, and no icky moss. But there was me, the wind, the smell of flowers, and the warmth of the rare sun.

I looked at my watch, I'll go back in 10 minutes, I just want to stay a little bit longer in my little safe haven of grass.

_"Christa! Chriss!"_ I heard faintly in the distance. I looked down at my watch, still lying in the grass, ugh, it has only been 5 minutes and they've come already. I stayed low, hoping that they'd forget about me and move on, I still had 5 more minutes of relaxation and I was going to use them. I heard rustling in the leaves behind me, and a low growl. That better not be one of the searchers trying to scare me, or worse, one of the werewolves. Mr. Wolfy do you think I'd be good to eat, I have no meat on me and I'm a vegan vegetarian, I guarantee that I don't taste good, or at least I hope I don't taste good.

Silence, I had my eyes closed ever since I looked at my watch, and I didn't dare open them now. More silence and a faint Christa, farther away than before the way it sounded. Maybe it _was_ just a searcher and because I didn't scream he left, yea that's it, just a searcher. The silence was killing me, I had to look, but wait…what was that…was that, _breathing_?! Not only did it sound like breathing, but heavy breathing from what I could tell with my eyes glued shut.

Do I have the courage to open my eyes? Do I have the guts to do it? It was either now or never, which could lead to my death, but both of them could lead to my death. I _really_ hope I don't die. Not now, I'm too young and my career has just started to take flight. Not now, not in my newly found safe haven.

Oh crap, was it just my paranoia or was the breathing getting closer. I can't hear anyone yell my name any more, what if they've given up on me. Crap, crap, crap, I don't know what to do, what if I die, what if I panic to death, what if, what if, what if!

I had to do it; I had to open my eyes weather it was the last thing I do or not, I had to do it. I relaxed my eyelids so they were closed, but not squinty as if they were held by pliers. Should I open my eyes fast and be blinded by the light, or slow so the image can come in blurry at first. I've never had to think this hard for this long of time on one subject in like…ever. Fast, I need to get it over with or I might close my eyes. Plus, if it is a wolf, while I'm blinded by the sun, then it can attack me while I can't see it coming. I think that'd be a better way. On the count of three I'd open my eyes.

One…Two…Three, open-"AHHHH!!!" I screamed.

A/N: ok, sry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but it just helped build up the suspense(that i created at like midnight, thank you very much). i also just want to say, if you're going to review, please, no flames. i know i bashed on models but truely i have nothing against them. i hope you like this chapter a lot, i'll work faster to get the next chapter up.


	3. Isabella

A/N: ok, sry for not updating sooner but i didn't have time, but now i do! read, enjoy, and review!

Chapter 3-BellaPOV

School was boring today, and it didn't help having Edward by you in every class. Yes, I like to sit by him, but when he answers _every_ question (and gets them right of course), I get annoyed.

It doesn't help that I had PE 2nd period. Always remember: Me Dodge Ball Pain. I hurt the rest of the day, and the stupid jock boys in my class, think they're soo much better than everyone else and have to hurt people with colored rubber balls. And it doesn't help that I trip every 5 seconds trying to escape the flying bombs, I swear it's like WW3 in that gym.

So by the end of the day I was tired, even more so it being a Monday. Edward drove us (Alice, Jasper, and I) back to the Cullen's home, like we did every day. I loved the fact that the Cullens' house was out in the country, more out than our house. Our closest neighbor is almost a mile away, but his neighbors are 2 ½ miles away.

It took us a couple minutes to get home. Stupid highway was jammed up cause someone tapped the breaks up ahead. Basic line is that we had to go at a relatively normal speed. I never realized how slow 60 mph was, because the Cullens drive at a steady 110 mph.

Once inside the house, Esme offered some homemade cookies, and for not eating the food she makes, they're always really good. Edward being possessive tugged me into his room; it was a nice, big, open room with lots of sunshine. I made sure that his room had very little curtains, and the curtains he had were white, to let as much light in as possible. I couldn't help it that I loved the way he looked when he shined like diamonds (real men sparkle). You know, they always say that diamonds are a girl's best friend; well Edward is more than just a best friend.

Edward popped in a mixed CD of his piano workings. We both moved to the couch and to lie down. The next moment I was almost asleep.

"You know you have homework to do, it's a Monday, not a Friday, and so you'll have to stay awake to do it." The lovely velvet voice had made a true statement; I had homework in 5 classes, all due tomorrow.

"Yes, but how can I move when you have me wrapped around you like so? Plus, can't I just sleep for a little now and lose some later?" His arms were surrounding me strongly, even if I wanted to get up, I couldn't.

"Bella, you make excuses and promises now but don't fulfill them later…but I guess you can sleep for a little because you look even more beautiful today than you did yesterday. In fact, I could almost eat you-", he didn't finish his saying, he was ashamed of himself. He almost said 'eat you up' and we both know he wouldn't harm a hair on my head, but it still irritated him that he almost said it.

I snuggled in deeper, closer to him, trying to make him feel better, that I was still here and not running away. "Edward, can you do me a favor?" In truth it was a simple favor for me, but a large one for him.

"Yes, of course, what is it?" He always had been ready to do anything I asked of him.

"Will you kiss me? I had a rough day, and so I'm kinda feeling in the blues. Nothing to strong cause I know you need to hunt soon, but just a kiss stronger than a peck." Was it too much to ask of him after what he almost said? What if I get too into it and push his limits, he'd really be upset with himself then.

He didn't speak for a little bit, I feared that I had made him mad, but when he emitted a sigh, a sigh that sounded like he had a smile on. "Yes, of course I'll give you a kiss. A simple one, but enough to show you that I don't want to leave you for anything." With that said he put his cold hand on my chin and softly lifted it up so our eyes were connecting. Then slowly, it felt like forever, our lips found each other. The hand that was on my chin moved to the back of my neck to hold my head there forever.

I waited for my heart to do it again, for my heart to practically stop beating heart. It happened every time we kissed my heart almost stopped beating. My heart would race at the beginning and then, all of a sudden, it would stop for almost 10 seconds. I (and I'm pretty sure Edward too) would count the seconds without my heart beating.

My heart was beating franticly. The kiss was only one second in, and it took most of my self-control to not use my hands that much. Yes, my hands were around his neck and on his face (cheek), but I wanted to wrap all of me around him and mess up his hair. But for my unfortunate safety, I don't, as much as I truly want to, I know Edward needs all the help he can get when we're this close. I did tell him I didn't want to push him and that I just wanted a little kiss.

There went my heart. It's as if it beats so crazily that when it finally can't take it anymore, it takes a little break.

I counted. One, two…at five seconds Edward let go, I knew he was counting…seven, eight. Bu-bump, there it is, my heart back to normal, if that's possible.

"Why do my kisses make your heart so crazy?" his sweet voice spoke to me. If he was closer, I think he would have whispered it in my ear, my heart wrenching at just the thought.

"I don't um, really know why, it just does. Minus the fact that I feel weird not having a beating heart, I love having your lips on mine." His lovely lips, if I had my way, we would kiss every time we met.

"As do I, but I want to know why before I cause your little delicate heart any damage. Your heart needs to be in the best condition possible. I think we need to talk to Carlisle about it. Yes, it will be awkward, but what if we can prevent it."

"I know a way to prevent it," a way that he's not going to like, guaranteed.

His expression lightened and he seemed truly interested as to what I am going to say (maybe he was just being sarcastic…) "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, you know, if you use your sparkling white teeth for something, like I don't know, to bit my neck;"

"No it's out of the question. I'm not going to change you unless I must at the very last moment, with absolutely no hope of life any other possible way. Only then am I going to change you, and you know that Bella." His light, interested expression gone completely and in with a somber one. I was being scolded like a bad 1st grader with his eyes, not full on mad at me because he could never be that mad, but still angry.

"Sorry, it's just, I want to be like you so much, and I love you so much." He started to play with my hair unconsciously. "What time is it?" How long have we been here, I lost track a long time ago.

"It's ok, and I love you too, more than you know. It is," he looked at his watch, "almost five twenty. We should probably get you-"

"Five Twenty! Crap, my mom is going to kill me. I was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago to get ready to go out to eat tonight." I stood up from lying on the couch and Edward sat up. "Phil has something important to tell us. The reservation is at five thirty at some place 20 minutes from here." I was pacing around, wondering what to do. Edward, watching me pace got up and walked to me.

"How about Alice gets you ready here. We could call your parents and have them go without you and then I could just speed you up there. How does that sound?" stupid problem solver. If he wasn't a vampire he should run for president, he'd win because he'd know how to stop every little problem.

"Fine, but I'll call her, she won't be happy to hear that we lost track of time and that _you_ are taking me there. You do know that this means that if I am one minute late from the time we say we're coming, she'll…she'll…well she'll do something bad to you." Anything, and I mean _anything_, is possible with my mom.

"Don't worry, the vampire will try to get hurt by the human mom." he said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," I said as I pushed his hard chest. I put my hand out and said, "Cell phone please." My empty hand was suddenly filled with his cell phone. Of course, he has to be all cool and get it out at vampire speed, I ignore that fact.

I dial the number in for Renee's cell and it picked up halfway on the second ring. "Where in the world are you at missy? We should have left 20 minutes ago, and you aren't even here!" My mom was panicking, again.

"Take a chill pill mom. Ok so you see, the funny thing is, about being not there, um…" I was an ok, procrastinator.

"Just spit it out already!" temper, temper, temper-it will get you nowhere.

"Ok, just promise me you won't get mad. The thing is, Edward and I, kinda lost track of time and-"

"Lost track of time, do I need to come over there and makes sure your clothes are still on?!" talk about a worry-wart, it's the definition of my mom right now.

"No, that's ok, out clothes are and have been on. Is it ok if I come a little late and you can just go on ahead of me? Edward will drive me there if you give me the name of the place." If she doesn't say yes what will happen, they can't be late.

A/N: ok, sry(again) for giving a kinda boring chapter. _please_ review!


	4. Christa

A/N: sorry on this one, but it's shorter than the others(i think) and its more of an info one, i promise something good will happen in the next chapter but until then: read, enjoy, and review!  
disclaimer: unfortunatly, i don't own anything, SM does

Chapter 4-ChrissPOV

What I saw when I opened my eyes was nothing to what I suspected, _nothing_. I suspected either nothing to be there, a hungry wolf ready to chow down on me, or maybe even a searcher. What I saw was none of them, unless there was a Native American working at the photo shoot with no shirt on. And I think I would have remembered him, or at least his amazingly fit body. I mean, sorry to myself for looking, but hey, he _was_ only wearing sweatpants and he had a six-pack.

The amazing thing was that his face was 5 inches from my face, as if to get a better look. Another thing is that he was amazingly hot.

At my scream that I let out when I opened my eyes, he jumped back a few feet, to give me my space. "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled at him, not sure if I was supposed to be angry or scared. Just because he was hot did not make up for the fact that he was 5 inches from my face.

"Jacob Black. Sorry if I gave you a scare there, but I saw someone lying in the grass. When I came over you were hardly breathing, so I got closer to see if I could feel your breath. And your n-name?" I'm not sure, but to me, he looked nervous just being in my presence, well…he should be!

"Ok _Jacob_," as if to say 'if that is your real name', "My name is Chriss Swan. I understand your explanation but, why were you in this meadow in the first place?" I mean really, why would a guy like him be here of all places, it didn't make since to me, it's not even close to La Push, where all the Native Americans live.

"My pack, well my friends, and I like to come together and meet up in the forest a lot; today just happened to be one of those days. So, Chriss, why are _you_ here?" He was a prier for information that's for sure.

"Well if you must know, I ran away from my photo shoot and wound up here."

"That's where I've seen you before. You see, I live in La Push and when I come into Forks I always see the one lone billboard that's by the highway. Right now it's a picture of you promoting thesporting goods store**." **Ugh, that stupid picture, I hated it with a passion. For starters it was done by an amateur and looked horrible and not professional. Then there was the fact that it was for Mike family's store, Mike the stalk me Newton

"If you don't mind, can you forget you ever saw that stupid sign? Thanks, cause I just want to rip it down." It was true, and I've tried-well I had given money to people to try. No way was I going to attempt to do something that might be unsuccessful and possibly break a nail.

"Ya, sure. Hey, do you want me to walk you back to your shoot? The forest hasn't been the safest place to be lately, with the whole wolf attackings and all."

I thought about it, how soon did I want to go back, would they be mad at me, and could I really trust this Jacob guy I just met?..."Ya sure, but um,…I don't know where it is from here. I don't even remember where I came out of."

EARLIER JacobPOV

Running faster was my goal this week. Yes I was already the fastest of the pack, but I wanted to be faster, faster than any bloodsucker. Stupid vampires had to live so close that the werewolves in us just had to come out. I truly had no problem with it, the speed, the feeling, and freeness-I loved it all.

The trees went by me; I hardly noticed them I was so fast. Blurry objects, if only I could go this fast on the car game on my Xbox, I would have beaten it on the first day instead of in one week.

_sniff sniff_ What was that sweet aroma, it was a perfume to be sure, but what girl would wear that good of a scent and be out here of all places. Forks Forest is not the safest place to be right now. With all those bloodsuckers out and about, us werewolves have to keep on our noses to smell them.

She should be scared right now. There have been more and more hikers catching sight of us, and then they report it to the newspaper, it's all anybody talks about these days.

A smell like hers can't be ignored, and oddly enough, I don't smell the stench of a vampire. Any bloodsucker within miles should want to get a bite of that smell, truthfully, I don't blame them. No, I do blame them; because of what they are they kill people.

Maybe I should check it out, just to make sure she's not one a vampire, or two in danger. If she's a vampire, sorry to her, but no scent could be sweet enough to make me not kill a bloodsucker. And if she's in danger, well then, I guess I'll just have to save her. She might reward me with like a 'you're my hero' kiss. I hope she's hot, cause what's the point really if she ain't.

I headed in the direction where the smell was coming from, then I heard people talking and I stopped and crouched down low. Yes, I move, most of the time, faster than the eye can see, but why try, it's just humans.

I peeped through a bush and saw two people. I saw a teenage girl and she was easy on the eyes, but not beautiful by any means. I could also tell that the wonderful smell wasn't her. Next to her was an older man with a camera around his neck. They were talking to each other; I tuned up my hearing to eavesdrop on them.

The guy talked first, "Jessica, are you sure you saw her run this way?" So that's the name of the girl next to him.

"Yes, she ran into here and I think she took a left. That's all I saw of her." Jessica wasn't too happy about this trip into the forest I could tell, but she was defiantly worried. "Do you think she's alright? I mean, there have been a lot of things in the paper about these crazy wolf-like animals, and I just hope she didn't bump into one of them."

"Where ever Chriss is, I'm sure she's fine. But if she's out here more than an hour, well, who knows what. She's a model and not even an outdoors model." The camera guy was bored just standing there. "If you say she went to the left she probably went right, but I'll trust you and we'll go left." Wrong, but they didn't know any better, so I let them go left toward me. Their right (my straight) would have taken them toward the wonderful smell.

As they left I heard them quietly say someone's name, Christa.

So I got up from my spot and went straight, right for her. So, she's a prissy model then, which makes her all the more vulnerable to vampires.

I hurried along but came fast into a small meadow. Weird enough, the sun was almost shinning. Then I saw something, something sparkle. I looked closer and then I saw a horrible thing, white skin. Sparkling plus white skin equals only one thing, bloodsucker. I growled lowly, I wasn't happy that the wonderful smelling model turned out to be a filthy vampire.

But the odd thing I couldn't figure out was, why can't I smell her stench? The sparkling had gone down; just a sun beam was right on top of her. I stepped forward a few steps, still in my werewolf body. Though I was still far away from her, she was gorgeous, like drop dead gorgeous. My breathing picked up and became heavy.

The more I looked, the more I realized, she wasn't a vampire. Yes she _looked_ like one, but she wasn't. I could see the red on her cheeks, how long has she been in the sun to get red cheeks?

I kept on walking closer, and then I realized, crap, I'm still in my phased body. So I quickly phased back and slipped on the ever present sweatpants I had. I continued to walk toward her, my human body was slightly tired and out of breath unlike my wolf body.

I was right beside her, I kneeled down, she was…was…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And probably the most fragile thing too, I could almost see all her veins showing through her transparent skin.

Her eyes were glued shut; I don't think even _I_ could open them. Suddenly her eyes relaxed, but were still closed. I wonder what she's thinking. I studied her stomach, it wasn't rising and falling like it should. Either she was holding in her breath, or she…died. Because the second option wasn't very liable (what would have caused her to die?), I leaned forward. I wanted a close up of her face, and I wanted to see if she was letting any breath come out.

I didn't have my face 5 inches from her face for more than 2 seconds until she screamed bloody murder.

A/N: ok, so if you haven't figured it out, the chapters are going Bella Chriss Bella Chriss, or at least dealing around them. review please! Oh, and before i forget, i want to thank my beta: RisingSun44


	5. The Vision

A/N: ok, sry it took me a while, but i finaly finished it. read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters, SM does

Chapter 5-Bella POV

Thankfully she said yes, asked me over 200 questions when I got to the restaurant, but I got there none the less. The important thing that Phil had to tell us, well tell my mom is a better way to put it, let's just say my mom has a new ring to put on her finger, her _ring_ finger. I felt ok about it, happy for mom, but I wasn't really looking forward to Phil being my step-father, he wasn't really father material. All the same, I had a plastered on face for the rest of the night.

That is until I got to my room. Edward, being there right as I got home, saw my face and quickly pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead, "Why are you so sad tonight Bells?" he quietly asked. My parents (?) were right below us in the living room.

"Renee and Phil are getting married. I don't hate the idea; it's just…weird I guess." I said into his chest. We just stayed standing up, because it felt right at the time to do nothing. I wasn't crying or physically upset, but hugging just felt right.

Edward pulled away from the hug a little and grabbed my shoulders saying, "How about we lie down on the soft bed. You must be tired from school today." So we took the suggestion and lied down.

Together, just us, in our own little universe, on our own little high rides, we lied entangled in a hug. A kiss was wanted, from both of us, but who knows who wanted it more, though I think I did. So I lifted my head toward his and put my hands around his neck. His hands were already around my back, but one went upward toward my neck. And then, we stared. We dared each other to make the first move, but we didn't move. Well until I finally had enough torment of almost kissing but not kissing, and finally I lifted my head the final few inches till our lips touched. Passion, that was our reaction to the light touch of lips. We had done hugging and light kissing but not making out and this, _this _was full on making out.

I don't know how much longer Edward could control himself, from my lack of self-control. His mouth trailed down to my neck; if I don't die tonight I will have a major hicky tomorrow. I felt so connected to him, in a weird way, and I could tell that any moment he would bite me. Of course I wanted to be changed, and I wanted to make out with him so I didn't resist, but he would regret it later.

Just when I thought he wouldn't last another second, Alice jumped in through my window, landing without a sound. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you get off of Bella _right_ now!" she yelled at a whisper.

His head turned quickly toward her and but he didn't move off me. Alice had to yell at him again to get him off me. Then he looked down at me and finally realized what he was about to do, then he looked ashamed and was suddenly in the corner of the room. "I am so terribly sorry Bella. I didn't mean to, I lost control, I-I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me for my weak moment?" He looked so hurt and sorry, even if you were whole heartedly not going to forgive him, you would.

"Yes of course I forgive you. I wasn't any help either, I wanted it and I wasn't thinking how it would affect you. Can _you_ forgive _me_?" We're such a 'forgive me' couple.

"Ok, can I stop this little 'can you forgive me' fest to talk to Edward, sorry Bella but you can't hear it." Stupid vampires think that anything vampire related is none of my business and don't let me hear. I won't worry though, Edward will tell me later, and if he doesn't, I'll just have to force it out…

Edward POV

Can _I_ forgive _her_? There is nothing for me to forgive her for, she did nothing wrong.

'_Edward I need to talk to you_ now_!'_ Alice said in her mind, and it sounded urgent.

Alice spoke, "Ok, can I stop this little 'do you forgive me' fest to talk to Edward, sorry Bella but you can't hear it." Why can't Bella hear what she has to say?

"What is it Alice?" I said so fast I knew Bella wouldn't be able to hear. Poor Bella, I wonder how it feels to be left out of a vampire to vampire talk.

'_I had a vision Edward, and it doesn't look good. It has Bella in it.'_ Just for the fact that Bella was in it made me want to see it even more.

"Show me it!" I urged her.

Then my head was not where it was before, I was somewhere by water that stretched so far in front of me, I couldn't see the land across from the land I was on. I could see now that I was on the edge of a cliff and Bella was next to me. Only instead of being inches from the edge like me, her toes were off the edge. Her hair was blowing around her face, covering it up slightly, but I could tell there was a smile on her face. A ray of sun briefly went across her face; it almost didn't look like Bella. Out of nowhere, she jumps into the water, perfect arch. She barely splashes as she enters into the water. I wait, I want to go in after her, but I must wait a few seconds. If she's not up by 10 seconds, then I'll go in after her. Who cares if this is a vision, I can still move. 1…2…3…4-_why isn't she coming up!_ I panicked, what if something bad happens, what if she drowns!

'_That's all I saw until it was cut',_ Alice informed me.

"It almost didn't look like Bella though. The hair color was too perfect, even for my perfect Bella." I quickly said to Alice.

'_Yes that's what I thought; it was too well kept, like she went to the hair dresser every week. I've seen hair like that. Normally the people with hair like that are models or _very _rich.'_ Alice thought.

"What does it mean, when will it happen?" I questioned my sister with human speed words, it's about time I let Bella into this conversation.

"I don't _know_ what it means. All I know is what you saw and that it happens sometime this month, I don't even know where it is." It was hard to tell, but I think I saw it, Alice was scared. She loved Bella like a sister; she didn't want her to die. She could normally predict where things happened but when she couldn't, it made her nervous.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Bella chimed in. She looked beautiful as she sat confused; then again she always looks beautiful to me.

"We need to tell her Alice, it has to deal with her so she needs to know. We might be able to prevent it." Logic, the way to beat a psychic is with logic.

She glared at me a little, she knew I was right and she didn't want to tell me. "Fine, but I'm not telling her, you do. But Bella, when he tells you, don't scream too loud, your mom andsoon-to-be stepdad are right below us." She must have had a vision dealing with Phil being Bella's stepdad.

Way to go though, Alice, scare her to death before she finds out that it _might_ have been her we saw and she _might_ die. Lovely, Bella is probably freaking out now. I'll have to remember to thank Alice for that later, and it won't be a happy thanks either.

Bella POV

What does she mean 'don't scream too loud'?! Ok, think, what could this vision be? It deals with me…and the fact that I'll scream when I know what happens, not good.

Possibilities of what I could be: Edward leaves (but he wouldn't do that and they wouldn't tell me), the Volturi are coming (oh joy, just what I need, a check up from them), or me dying (I really hope that's not it, but being my luck…).

Edward picked up on my emotions; my eyes must be the size of saucers. "Ok, before you go and have panic attack, I think you should know that Alice is being a little…overdramatic I guess you could say." Overdramatic? Ok, see nothing to worry about, it's probably about me getting and 'F' on my math test, nothing life threatening there. That's what I kept on telling myself.

"Oh Edward, you're no fun. Sorry Bella, but I couldn't resist seeing your expression." Alice did seem sorry for making me almost have a panic attack.

"It's ok, but you really scared me there." Come on Edward, tell me the vision already. "So, Edward, what was the vision about?" I asked timidly. Just because he said she was being overdramatic doesn't mean she was a lot overdramatic.

"Well, it starts with you and me on a cliff by water, but the thing is, the water goes on forever in front of us, not like Lake Superior. And your toes, they were dangling off the edge of the cliff, unlike mine. With the combination off the hair in your face and a ray of sunshine, it didn't look like you, but at the same time it did. Then all of a sudden, you jump off into the water. You don't come up for 4 seconds. Well actually, we don't even see you come up, the vision stops before that happens." Edward was nervous, the more he talked the faster he got.

So what, big deal, so there is someone who might be me possibly drowning. The nearest body of water was Lake Superior and it was crossed off for 2 reasons. One, the lake was around 130 miles from us. Two, he said that the water seemed like it went on forever, Lake Superior ends.

"I don't see why you guys are worried; I'm not to go jumping off a cliff any time soon." I reassured them.

"Yes, but you might. I might say something I don't mean and you might go off and jump. If we only knew where it happens we could keep you away from there." Edward was slightly jittery. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine and started to make little swirls on the back of his hand.

"I don't think there is anything you could say that would make me want to jump off a cliff." Except maybe Edward telling me he doesn't love me anymore, but that wouldn't happen. "And plus, if I was going to jump off a cliff I would jump into the Atlantic Ocean, harsh currents."

I shouldn't have said that last line, Edward stiffened and stared at me with a look that made me want to take back what I said. "Why would you say Atlantic, have you thought about this before? Bella, love, if there is anything at all that you need to tell me, you can tell me, and I promise I won't get mad." He was scared off how I said it like it was nothing. It was just a statement and he was making it into something it wasn't.

"Don't worry Edward; I was just trying to help you figure out where the vision might take place." Then I began to wonder, why wasn't Alice talking? "Hey Alice, what do you have to say-" I didn't finish because I looked at her. She was in a blank state; her vision state.

Edward POV

Alice was having another vision. I looked into her mind to watch it with her, it might be important.

It started out the same as the one before, on a cliff with Bell beside me. Then I started to go backwards, well not walking, but like I was floating backwards. I stopped on the road and looked around, to my left there was a city and to my right was road. In front of me was the forest that I came out of. What is that to the left by the trees, is it a sign? It was, it read, "Welcome to Forks". Where was Forks, and what kind of name was that for a city?

A/N: ok, pleeeaaase review, they're much appreciated. this chaper is longer, so i hoped you liked it(to me it was kind of boring, but i used it any way) and thanks to my beta RisingSun44 now review like crazy!!


	6. Walking Back

A/N: ok, here it is, chapter 6. it was kinda hard to write, but i got it finished. read, enjoy, review!  
disclaimer: i don't own anything, SM does

Chapter 6- Chriss POV

I can't believe that I agreed to have this almost complete stranger walk me back to my photo shoot, for all I know he could have been not telling the truth to get me to relax. But for some reason, I could trust him.

"So, where was your photo shoot at?" he asked calmly, like he wasn't hiding anything. I _guess_ I could trust him…a little bit…for now. I started to glance looks at him when he wasn't looking.

Mental breakdown from his stunning hotness, "It's um, one second, sorry I forgot…OH! It's in the Forks' Park, well we met up in the parking lot but I think I could find them around there. Keller did say something about shooting in the forest though." I mentally shuttered at the thought of the gross moss.

"Ok, I know how to get back from where I came from, so let me think. If we are here, and I started there, and there was 2 miles from the highway…" he thought for a little bit, rambling in mumbles. "Well, I figured out how to get you back to the park. I won't explain it, cause you'll just get lost. Follow me." Surprising yet not surprising, I followed him into the forest.

After a while of going straight we went left, then right, then straight again, and all of a sudden we were by the highway. We walked down it, in what I hoped to be the direction of the park.

He asked me some simple questions like my favorite color and food, stupid simple stuff like that. I also asked him some questions. I found out that he was 15, loved the dogs, and he enjoyed walks on the beach at sunset (don't ask about that question, you had to be there).

Then a question came up that I didn't think he had the courage to ask me.

Jacob POV

"So, why do you model, I mean if you ran away from a photo shoot, why do it?" I asked her, the reaction on her face tells me she wasn't ready for me to ask that question, like I didn't have the guts to ask it.

"Well, hmmm, let me think on that." She pondered what she was going to say in reply, well looked into space is a better way to put it. As she was off in space I smoothly stared at her through my long hair.

Somehow, somewhere, some way, I started to like her. For one she was amazingly beautiful and was a model. But underneath her bitchy model attitude, I could tell there was a deep side of her. I could tell this because in the meadow, she looked so nice and understanding. Truthfully, I think she just puts on an act for everyone so she can be the 'happy stereotypical model'.

"I don't know really, but I've always liked modeling and posing in front of cameras. But the thing I hate the most about modeling is the stupid, model-wana-be groupies and the stupid, self-centered photographers! Sorry, it's just that they've been getting on my nerves lately. _They're_ the reason why I ran away. Well Keller more likely, I'm pretty sure though that his pissed off attitude is because he's on rough waters with his girlfriend."

I don't know why she's telling me all this, but hey, at least she's talking to me. That's better treatment than what the La Push girls give me…

"I see, ya they sound annoying." especially when you add in the conversation I heard before in the forest.

We continued to walk on the highway.

Chriss POV

In the distance I could see the turn off into the parking lot. "Thanks for helping me get back." I said as we followed the turn off. Then, without warming, Jessica came running toward me. If it wasn't for Jacob lifting me out of the way, she would have plowed me down to the ground. That would have resulted in a horrible bruise on my arm, not good for photos.

"OMGOMGOMG Are you alright! I was so worried and you were out there for so long and we didn't know what happened to you and then we heard a 'bloody Mary' scream and I freaked out even more and we searched and searched but no one could find any trace of you and I thought that the wolves had got you and so I freaked out even more and-" stupid babbling idiot…

"JESSICA! I. Don't. Care how scared or worried you were, kay? I'm back now so let's get the make-up on and the film rolling. Hey Jacob, thanks again but you aren't needed anymore, you can go now." I hated to be so rude to him after he helped me, but I didn't know him _that_ well.

"Um, ya sure." And so Jacob Black walked off, looking a little hurt, to never be seen from me again…or so I thought in days to come.

Keller came and stood by me, "Who was that?" he said as he did a head-nod-point to Jacob.

"Oh just some guy that helped me when I was got lost, that's all." That's all he was truly, just _some guy_ who I just so happened to meet today. But after I thought about it for a while, I realized he wasn't just _some guy_. Jacob was a majorly hot guy that let me open up and talk to him, he acted as if he…he liked me.

Oh My Goodness I am so stupid, I was too blind to see that Jacob kinda sorta liked me! And I just went and said 'you aren't needed anymore, you can go now' to him! He probably hates me!

But why would I be concerned, he's just a guy that I met that I might, might…like. Can it be, that I like him too? But how?! I just met him and hardly know him. What should I do?

Jacob POV

'_You aren't needed anymore, you can go'_? I don't understand, I thought she'd be a little nicer than that once we reached the park. Yes her outside screamed mean girl, but I thought she at least had a heart.

"Um, ya sure." was all I could say in reply. So I walked off, with a hurt look on my face that I was trying to hide. I really hope she gets lost in the forest, just so I can come back and help her.

Then, then I heard what I really didn't need to hear, stupid werewolf hearing. "Oh just some guy that helped me when I was lost, that's all." was her reply to when someone asked who I was. That's what I was to her, some guy. I was just a guy that let her talk to her heart's content and more, and that's all I was.

I turned off onto the highway and back toward La Push. I walked for a little bit then I heard running behind me, _who could that be?_

"Jacob! Jacob, wait!" Chriss ran up to me, breathing heavily a little bit from the quick sprint. "I don't know if you heard my stupid comment after you left, but if you did I want to say sorry. I was wondering, and I normally don't do this with people I just met, but I was wondering if you would like to see a movie somewhere? It's ok if you don't but-"

"Ya I would love too." I cut her off. She was babbling and it was only my duty to shut her up, and it took me a little bit of strength to not shut her up with a kiss.

"Really? Ok, awesome, so what day is good for you?" Her face was lit up as she realized I said yes.

"How about this Friday, does that sound ok? I'll figure out what movie we can watch, but I'll need your phone number to call you and all." She said ya and we swapped contact information.

I didn't know it was possible to like someone so much when you've just met, but apparently, it _was _possible. I can't say that I love her, but I for sure like her. I've said this once and I'll say it again, there a deep, thoughtful person underneath all of her self-centered model act. I will believe that until proven wrong.

"Well I have to get back to the shoot. Thanks for saying 'ya' to seeing a movie with me, I normally don't have time to see a movie but, umm, thanks again." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, no problem at all, it's my pleasure to see a movie with you." I wanted to say someone as hot as you, but I figured that it wouldn't be received the way I see it. And so I watched her walk back a little and then turn slightly to give a little wave of the fingers to me.

Wow, I really needed a recap of this day. I find a gorgeous girl in a meadow. I scare said girl half to death. Walk said girl to photo shoot. Said girl asks me out. Man, I have had one heck of a day; I don't want to phase back to get home in time for dinner. I'll just take my time and walk home; all 7 miles of it. I'm pretty sure I'd walk a thousand miles to be with her tonight.

A/N: ok, i'll hurry up and work on chapter 7. please review, i mean how sad is 6 reviews? any way, if you like it but don't want to review it, tell your friends to read it! thanks for reading!


	7. Information

A/N: ok, so wanted to put this up last night, but i couldn't find the time to, so here it is, read and review!

Disclaimer: i own nada(nothing)

Chapter 7- Bella POV

It's odd really. Here this girl that is or looks like me is near a town called Forks and I live near Bigfork. **(A/N: that's an actual place, I googled it :D) **It's almost scary when you think about it; I'm mean look how similar the names are. And it really made me think after Edward said the city's name.

"Alice, where is Forks at do you know?" Edward questioned.

"No, unfortunately I don't, but I'll do some research tonight and tell you guys what I've found out as soon as possible. Edward, I suggest that you let Bella get some sleep now, she looks like she'll fall asleep any second." I hadn't realized how tired I was, but it was true.

Edward, being the gentleman he is, carried me to bed. After all three of us said our 'byes' and 'good nights', Alice left us. "I don't know if it's bugging you or not, but don't let this vision upset you." Edward said as he pulled the sheets over me and got on top of them so I wouldn't freeze in the night.

"I think it's upsetting you more than me, Edward. I won't let it," huge yawn, "get to me."

"I guess Alice was right, but we both know we shouldn't bet against her, you are tired. Good night, love." Edward then kissed my forehead and placed his arm on top of my waist, and then I fell asleep.

Alice POV (at home on Google)

Forks; a small town in Washington, a couple hours west of Seattle. Hmm…that means that it's close the water, and not just any water, the Pacific Ocean. It says that there are a lot of cliffs that people enjoy jumping off. That almost explains Bella jumping off, but she would be too scared to do it by herself, she'd be holding Edward's hand for dear life.

I think Edward and I need to make a little trip to Forks and the surrounding area, just to see if there is any problem there. I love Bella like a sister I've known forever, if something is threatening her life, I want to stop it…and then take her shopping for better clothes.

I wonder if Bella is asleep enough that I could call Eddie and it won't wake her up. It_ is_ 3 o'clock; I think that is a reasonable time to call. So I did, and he picked up half way on the second ring.

"You should be happy my cell was on vibrate and didn't wake up Bella." He said a little angry, but, he wanted to know info so I was giving him info.

"Don't worry I knew I wasn't going to wake her up, cause I'm cool like-" he cut me off, how rude.

"Alice, just get to the point of why you called. Bella is a little restless and was talking about how the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz were after her." I laughed in my head at that thought; I didn't think she'd be_ that_ scared from watching that movie, but when monkeys are after you, you can't help but be scared. And plus, we saw that movie _last_ week…

"Poor Bella, we need to tell Emmet to not dress up as one of them for Halloween this year, that's what I saw him as anyway. Well for your information, I called because I did some research on the city of Forks." I had seen a vision of us on Halloween, (I was a pixie, like always), and Emmet was dressed as a flying monkey. Bella took one look at him, screamed, and put her face into Edward's chest.

"You did? But why didn't you call me earlier...wait, were you busy with Jasper again?" So I liked to make out with my boyfriend/husband/mate for life, he would too if Bella was a vampire.

"Umm, yes…but that's not important, do you want to hear the news I have or not?"

"Yes, Alice, I do, so tell me already." He was bored, which means he was aggravated, and that means he was getting impatient.

"Ok fine, I will. Forks is a small town in Washington near the Pacific Ocean. So that means, Bella's little add in comment of her going to the Atlantic Ocean to jump off and not come up is ruled out. But why would she then go to the Pacific? Unless…" I waited for him to fill in the blank.

"…Unless the woman isn't really Bella!" Through the phone I could tell he was so loud it made Bella stir in bed. "But who could it be then?" he whispered so softly that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"I don't know. So I was thinking, we should go on a trip over to Washington to just check it out and see if there is one, a girl that looks like Bella and two, to see if there's any trouble." A trip means that I'll need to get some new outfits; a comfy one, a nice one, and one for whatever our alibi is if we are questioned.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan and Alice, you don't need to get more outfits for one small trip. I'm positive your closet had more clothes than any mall around here." Stupid mind reader, "And I heard that too you stupid future seer." I don't like the idea that even on a phone, my mind could be read.

"Fine, I won't go shopping tomorrow, or well today I should say. I think we should head out Friday after school."

"That's fine with me. Should I tell Bella or do you want to tell her?" I heard some sheets rustling.

"Tell me what?" Bella groggily said softly, but I could still hear her.

"It's nothing, love. I'll tell you in a couple hours, now go back to sleep. Hey Alice, I need to hang up to let Bella get back to sleep. I think I'll just tell her about your information and our plan on the way up to school. And once we get there you can help me finish telling her."

"Ok Edward, Bella needs to get to sleep, it's ok to tell her the info tomorrow. Good night Eddie!"

Edward whisper-yelled "Alice, I-" and that was all he got out before I hung up on him. It's so much fun to make him aggravated by calling him by the nickname he hates.

Bella POV

I woke up to Edward staring me in the face, with a smile on his own face. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning to you too Edward." He then kissed my forehead and got out of bed and turned back to me. I knew what was going to happen, he was going to make me get out of bed, and I didn't want to.

"Time to get up Bella, you'll be late for school."

I turned away and put my head into the pillow and said, "Screw school, I'll go many times when you change me so I'll learn the stuff sometime."

"It's a good thing I have great hearing or else it would've sounded like mumbling," he chuckled. Then he came closer to me and but his head and inch or so away from my ear, "Bella, you need to get up, now, do I need to force you up?" The way he said it you could tell he had a smile on his face.

"And what type of force are you talking about," I mumbled again into the pillow.

"Oh, I don't know, I was thinking something on the lines of tickling." And then he started the tickle me everywhere. His hands were so fast, I couldn't stop him and I could hardly breathe I was laughing so hard. It's a good thing Renee leaves early, or else she would hear me laughing and come in, not good.

"O-k…o-k…can…hard-ly…breathe." And then I started laughing even more. Edward stopped tickling me and I sat up, "Ok, I'm up, happy now?"

"Yes I am thank you. I love to see you laugh, so I loved every second of it." He had a huge grin on it.

"I'll be ready to go soon Mr. Tickles, just let me have a small human moment." And I got out of my soft bed, that I really wanted to get back into, and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and all the other necessities and went back to my room. "Kay Edward, time for you to leave to pick me up and I'll change in the meantime." And with that, he jumped out the window to go get his car.

I quickly changed into a pair of basic jeans and red t-shirt. I looked into the mirror and decided to just leave it down, it didn't look too bad.

I head downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar, my basic quick breakfast. By the time I finished eating it Edward came in and stated that he was here. "Just let me get my backpack and put my shoes on," I say as I head toward the living room. I already had socks on so I just slipped on my grey patchwork converses **(they are my favorite pair I own!) **and grabbed my backpack.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go before we're late."

"With my driving, I don't think we'll ever be late." Edward and his stupid 120 mph driving always scared the crud out of me, but I've gotten used to it. You about have to when he doesn't even get off course by a centimeter while staring at you. And so we headed out to his car.

"Hey, I have something to tell you, Alice called last night while you were sleeping," he said as he opened my door and quickly went over to his side and gracefully sat down in the driver seat.

"So that explains why I dreamt of going shopping in the mall of doom." Some little devil was in my dream and she forcefully took me in a mall that _never_ closed and I was forced to try on almost everything, talk about torture. But now that I think about it, she did have some pixie like qualities that reminded me of Alice…But unfortunately that wasn't the only dream I had. I have to say one thing, I.Hate.Flying.Monkeys. They fly and screech and can swoop down to pick you off the ground. That was not a good first dream for the night and then to have it followed by the mall of doom, I can easily say I had a nightmare of a night.

Edward chuckled, "Well, she found out some information about that one city, Forks. It turns out that Forks is a small town in Washington. And we, Alice and I, think that the woman jumping off the cliff might not even be you, but we can't be sure. So to be sure," Edward started to look a little nervous and he paused, like he was afraid of my reaction, "Alice and I are going there after school on Friday. I hate to leave you here-"

"Why do I have to stay, and you said we would have a 'you and me' dance in your room on Saturday, what about that?" I was really looking forward for a fun night like that with him.

"I forgot about that…I'll make it up to you. How about we start dancing the minute I get home, shound good?" I looked into the air as if to think really hard on it.

"How about to make it up to me, you just take me along. We could make it into a family trip if you want?" Washington was pretty far away from us, over half of the US away.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it, and I'm not saying yes yet. While we're over there, you could get the urge to go and jump and make Alice's vision come true."

"I won't, unless you tell me you hate me and never want to see me again, but I know that will never happen in a million years." The Volvo pulled into the driveway of the school and into a parking spot. "Can we not talk about it now; I just want to get this school day over with," and I opened the door before he could get over there to do it for me.

"Yes, and Bella," he said as he stood right in front me, "I'm sorry for making you angry, it's just that I love you so much that I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you." He kissed my lips softly then grabbed my hand as we headed to our first hour class.

A/N: ok, so this was an ok chapter but things WILL happen, like i think in chapter 9, ok so please review. and if you have time, go and PM my beta(RisingSun44) and tell her she rocks(cause she does)! and if you have any comments, please tell me, i want to know what i'm doing wrong, thanks!


	8. The Date

A/N: ok, so this chapter was being very stubborn-it.would.not.write (I rewrote it twice)-I was very angered by it and so now it is a short chapter. SO-I want to thank Sheisme23 for your review, it's really cool to know that I have someone from MN reading my story-I might use the towns if they fit in. so, onward with the story, that I DO NOT OWN. Read, review, enjoy!(just fyi to some THIS CHAPTER CHANGED AT THE END, just thought i should mention it)

Oh, I almost forgot, I'm going to right summaries from now on cause the chapters aren't in order and all, so here's the summary. Jacob and Chriss walked back to the photo shoot and Chriss says something not nice to/about Jacob. Then Chriss goes back, apologizes, and they swap phone info.

Chapter 8- Chriss POV

Since Jacob knew that Monday would be busy for me for the rest of the day, he waited to call me today (Tuesday). The funny thing was when I picked up my cell, he was so nervous.

_Flashback_

_Riiiiiinnnng…riiiiiinn-"Hello?" I said as I answered my cell._

"_Uh, is this Chriss?" a nervous guy asked from the other side._

"_Yes it is. Is this Jacob?" it kinda sounded like gruffy him._

"_Phew, for a minute there I almost thought I got the wrong number, I dialed and redialed your number like 5 times before I finally pressed send." Wow, I never pictured Jacob as the 'scared to call girls' type._

_I giggled, "Well it looks like you got the right number though. So, why'd you call? Or were you just making sure I didn't give you the wrong number?"_

"_No," he chuckled, "I called to see if you wanted to go out tomorrow. Even though it's a school night and all, but I figured you'll be busy with modeling and all on Friday and the weekend."_

"_Well I can always say screw Keller if I want to. Ya, tomorrow is fine with me. I have to leave in a little bit to do another shoot in the studio in Port Angeles, but tomorrow I'm free. So what did you want to do? Movie? Out to eat? Both?"_

"_Um, how about both? We could go somewhere casual and then see a movie, is a comedy cool with you?" The funny thing is, I already like his laidback-ness, and it was quite relaxing compared to the hustle and bustle of modeling._

"_That's cool with me. Anything spectacular happen today?" I said sarcastically, as we both knew that nothing happened in La Push._

"_Oh just you know the usual mythical creature threatening land. Nothing out of the ordinary." What the heck was he talking about, was he trying to be funny? He realized I was silent for too long, "um, that was a joke. Nothing happened at all here, I was just trying to lighten up the mood." Oh._

"_Ok, sorry, I guess I just had a blonde moment there. Ya school was school today, so nothing happened here either." And then we just prattled on about random things. It's amazing how at ease I felt with him, like I could be my true self, wherever I was._

_End Flashback_

We had an hour long conversation before Dad told me to stop wasting my minutes, but the thing is, I don't feel like I'm wasting my minutes if I'm talking to Jacob. If I was talking to Mike or another guy at school, then yes, I was wasting my minutes-and my life if you ask me.

Skip to Wednesday night (movie/date night).

Jacob and I had agreed on going casual, jeans and a tee, which I've never seen him in on the account the first time I met him he was only wearing sweatpants. We were going to eat at the Port Angeles Dairy Queen and see 'Horton Hears a Who!' cause we wanted to laugh at the kiddy movie.

Jacob picked me up at my house and after a 10 minute interrogation by my dad **(A/N: Billy and Charlie have never met, because Jacob and Chriss have just recently met-but they **_**will **_**become fishing friends soon)**, we left.

We arrived at the Dairy Queen after a short ride (we talked the whole way about our likes and dislikes, who knew Jacob was the peanut butter and Oreo type of guy). While he got 2 double cheeseburgers with everything and anything you could put on it, which I couldn't even eat in a week, I got a chicken salad. We both got drinks, he got a large Coke and I got a small diet coke.

It took us a little under 40 minutes to eat, but we still had 20 till the movie started. Because it was a drive-in movie theater, we drove into a spot; he parked it, and asked if I wanted anything to eat candy wise. I replied not thanks, but he left to get himself some popcorn-man that guy can eat a lot!

So we settled into our seats, as best as we could on the account that Jacob drives a Volkswagen Rabbit, let's just say it's not the biggest car in the world. Thankfully this being our first date together, he didn't try to make a move on me. That or he didn't want to start majorly making out with minivans full of little kids and their big burly dads surrounding us…

The movie ended, it was pretty funny, but pretty serious for a little kid movie; I think I saw a couple vans with little kids crying cause Horton lost Whoville in the clover patch.

As he drove me home we chatted about the movie, like what was the funniest part and what was the stupidest part. Personally I thought the funniest part was where Kate the fur ball kept on running into the log in front of her. Jacob on the other hand thought it wasn't funny and mumbled something on the lines of me having no sympathy for fur balls…But on the other side of Kate was her creepy side, she scared me more than she made me laugh-and at the end where the screen zooms out from the planet and into a space-like place she just floats up out of nowhere….creepy.

The part he thought was the funniest was anytime Horton's mouse friend Morton came on. Jacob thought that it was funny that an elephant and a mouse were friends considering elephants were supposed to be afraid of them. Sometimes, I just don't get what comes out of his mouth.

The cool part of the date was where he took me after the movie, and it wasn't his or mine house. He took me to first beach. I've only been there once before, and that was to do a swimsuit shoot, so I didn't get to dilly dally and look around. The sun had set while we were on the road back so the moon lighted up the sky and sea. All I could think was, _wow this place is so calm_.

The moon entranced me. It was glowing bright white from reflecting the light from the sun; yes I do know something from my old science classes. Big, round, and in the sky; it had my total attention.

"So, do you like the moon? You've been staring at it for almost 5 minutes solid." Jacob's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Yes I do thank you very much. I guess I just don't take the time to look up at the moon often enough and so when I see it, it takes over me." I chuckled at a thought I had, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with it. I mean it entrances me so easily. You probably think I'm weird for saying that." Was it just me, or had he been staring at me the whole time. I don't think it was just me, I'm almost positive he was.

"No, I don't think you're weird. It takes a talent to be loved back by the moon." By this point we had stopped to sit in the sand, the scary thing was that I didn't care I was getting sand on me.

"Thanks," was all I could say. Then, Jacob leaned in and kissed me on the lips, without asking. I liked it; he took control and did what he wanted. So I kissed him back, I didn't want to make it too passionate too early in what might be out relationship, and put my arms loosely around his neck.

We broke away but didn't separate all together. As we sat side-by-side, we both stared out into the sea. The blue-green sea that was calling our names.

"Do you want to go swimming, it'll be a little chilly but, we could still go?" Jacob was trying to be smooth with me. I'm just glad he didn't ask to go skinny dipping, that's just a little too far for the first date, none the less we aren't even dating yet.

"Sorry," I laughed, "but I'm going to have to take a rain check on that one. It's getting late and my dad will be getting worried." Thankfully he didn't look too disappointed, like he was joking in the beginning.

"Ok, I'll take you home then, unless some other lucky guy gets to." He looked around the beach and smiled, "Well, looks like you got stuck with me."

I laughed, "I'd take you even if there were other people on the beach." We started to walk toward his car. "Just to let you know, I had a really good time tonight." I don't think I was bitchy at all tonight, that's like a record. He opened my door for me; I didn't expect that from him.

"Good, I did too," he said as he walked around the car to the driver's side. "So," he turned on the car, "is there going to be a second date?" He sounded so hopeful, like he would be totally devastated if I said no. I wanted to scream 'of course' in his face, but I wanted to have some small fun.

"Well, I don't know." His face fell two feet in 0.2 seconds. "I only kissed you back on the beach, but I guess I could go on a second date. And if you're a good boy, I'll go on more." I smiled hugely for almost all of what I said.

He could tell I was joking around with the 'good boy' comment, but played along with it, "Oh, I'll be a very good boy ma'am." He pulled into the driveway to my house and parked the car.

"I have a question Jacob."

"Shoot," he replied and turned toward me.

"What's our status now?" I asked. I mean we kissed and are going on a second date, but we hardly know each other to an extent.

He sat quiet for a little bit, thinking, "Well, do you want to be my girlfriend? 'Cause I kind of want to be your boyfriend." He was nervous again; it made me smile for some reason.

Without hesitation I answered him, "Ya, I do want to be your girlfriend. "

We walked up to the door, and stopped, "Hey, do you want to talk to my dad, he'll be up watching a game most likely so you could stay a little bit longer?"

"That'll be cool." He kissed my cheek and I reached to open the door.

Then the door opened with Dad standing right there.

A/N:Ok, that's the story. so thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW and tell all your friends about my story please. so, what do you think will happen next? will charlie be a mad and holding a shotgun? or what? to know, wait 2 chapters(i just love that the fact that my cliffies last longer ;D)


	9. Accident

A/N: wow, i don't really have anything to say this time...so, read, review, and enjoy!

disclaimer: i own nothing, the twilight is owned by SM

Alice calls Edward and gives info on Forks and they have a plan to go visit the city on Friday. Bella has nightmare of flying monkeys attacking her and shopping at the mall of doom with Alice. Edward tells Bella about the info and the plan to go see Forks. Bella wants to come along.

Chapter 9-Bella POV

The first half of the day was a normal school day, with me bringing up my earlier conversation with Edward every now and then, very subtly I might add.

"Are you ready to go to lunch yet Bella?" Edward asked as he leaned against the nearby lockers.

"No, but I am ready to go to Forks with you." That got me a look with almost piercing eyes.

"Bella." He said in a strong questioning voice, I don't think he liked my reply as much as I did.

"Edward." I replied to him, almost matching his tone. We were in a stare off by now, each daring the other to blink or cave in first. And unfortunately we both knew who would blink first…the human. "Dang it Edward," I say as I rub my eyes from not closing them for more than a minute.

"Let's just go to lunch and we might talk about this later, kay?" And so we headed into lunch, I didn't want to argue too much over it now.

We got our food and sat at the regular table that the Cullens and I sit at. It's in a corner where there is always one light out or flickering, it gives a creepy effect to the already superhuman look of the Cullens.

Newt Michal and his followers **(A/N think Mike Newton, and followers) **were roaming the cafeteria and making fun of the band geeks. Stupid Newt thought he was sooo much better than everyone else. The only good thing about him was his name; it made it very easy for girls to come up with very creative rejections. Example: Newt comes up to you and asks, "Would you like to go out with me?", you reply, "Sorry, I don't date newts." And so his nickname (that everyone is supposed to call him by but people only call him it to his face) is Michael formed from his last name.

"Jasper, how long has it been since your last hunt?" Alice asked, her voice quavering slightly, something sounded wrong.

"Uh I hunted about a week ago, why? Did you see something?" Jasper replied calmly, trying to spread his emotion out so everyone didn't overreact.

Edward POV

Alice's mind was a mess, she saw a vision and I wasn't nearby to read her mind to know what it is. I'm almost in the same darkness everyone else is in, only I know it has to deal with Jasper and something that he will do that will endanger our family. But what could it be?

"Then I think you and I need to go home for the rest of the day, as, um, a precaution." Everyone's thoughts were the same, _precaution for what?_

I was the only one I guess brave enough to ask the inevitable question, "Alice, a precaution for _what_?"

"Well I didn't want to say it, for fear it would or would not come true and everyone would have worried for nothing. But I did see that I would have to tell you guess in the end so, I guess her it is. I was in my last class history and right as Mr. Looms starts talking about Byzantine Empire artwork, I get a vision. The vision was Jasper attacking a human girl…in the cafeteria…today." She said the last word so final, and in a soft enough whisper that I wasn't sure if Bella had heard it or not.

"I feel fine today. I hardly feel a thirst at all, a little more thirst than if I had just hunted in fact. There is nothing to worry about, Honey,**"** Jasper said as he soothed Alice.

"But it looked so positive, so real that I thought it had to had, even if I didn't want it to happen."

"I know, we know, it will work out just fine, I promise." Jasper had Alice in his arms completely.

Then, the heating vent kicked on and a group of girls wearing low cut shirts walked under and Jasper's thoughts went straight to them. _They look like they'd taste good, I wonder if I could-NO, NO! I won't do it, I won't even think about it. Alice's vision will _not_ come true!_

It just goes to show you, what someone says and what they think can be total opposites. His mine was telling me that he felt like he should've hunted last night; so much for 'hardly feel a thirst'.

No one noticed the struggle but me and had continued to talk to one another. But I kept my mind on Jasper's thoughts. The girls had past us a few minutes ago; they were no longer a threat to him.

We got rid of our full trays and sat back down; we still had 10 minutes of lunch left.

"So Edward, can we talk now?" Bella asked as she looked up at me under her dark eyelashes.

I stared at her in all her beauty, smiled, and then finally answered her. "Yes, I guess we can talk about this now. I can tell you now that I won't be happy about discussing it."

"I know, but I still want to have a definite answer." She was smiling as if she already won our soon to come small argument.

"I'll give you a definite answer now if that is all that you want; it's called 'no'." Her smile fell, dang it, I like it when she smiles.

"That's not all I want, and I want a different answer than that, like a yes. I want to know _why_ I can't go with you. If it's my mom, I'll just say that Alice is with us and she'll be ok with it, you know how much she loves Alice and I hanging out." It was true; even I didn't fully know why Renee loved Alice so much.

"No, that's not the reason why." A girl from before came by and walked right toward the heating vent that blew the air right toward us. If she went under it, I don't know if Jasper could resist it. But before I could warn Jasper to hold his breath, she walked under the vent and her smell came right to us, Jasper more directly.

_Kill her. Blood smells so good. Can't.Resist.Any.Longer._ And with that Jasper jumped at her. I should have restrained him at the thought of 'kill', I should have thought quicker, but it was too late. Even if I were to jump up and stop him now, our family would be found out.

He pounced on her, and they landed lightly. But he got there by using his vampire speed, causing some heads to turn. The landing none the less got the rest of the cafeteria's attention.

Surprisingly enough, she hadn't screamed, but looked scared out of her wits, her mind was a blank, like Bella's, but the last thing I read from her mind was '_What the hell?!' _and it was directed to Jasper.

I yelled to him, he might do something he would regret, "Jasper Hale!" he looked up at me then around, all eyes were on him, and how his face was inches from her neck, snarling in my direction. His face was what anyone would've thought a vamipe looked like, minus the fangs. Our cover was blown.

A/N: thanks for reading! P-L-E-A-S-E please review, flames excepted, i really need to know how i'm doing. AND, FYI i have a POLL on my profile now, so please vote. and thanks to my beta RisingSun44. and please tell all your friends to read this! i'm desperate gets on knees,hands clasped i only have 11 hits on my last chapter as of now, so i want to thank the ones who read, you don't know how excited it get just to find out that ONE person has read my chapter, ever hit counts.


	10. Tina Walker

A/N: here it is, and I'm happy to say that since a certain reviewer asked some very good questions (thanks so much by the way!) that I now have plot. Yes I didn't have a plot before, but after this chapter I think you might get the hint as to what the plot is, if you don't-the more the surprise! OK, now read, review, and enjoy!

Summary: Jacob and Chriss go to a movie and drive to the beach. Jacob kisses Chriss. They came back home. Then they walk to the door and Charlie is right there because he opened it.

Chapter 10-Jacob POV

I just kissed Chriss on her cheek by her door.

Then all of a sudden the door opened, with her father right in the doorway.

Oh crap. But wait, I haven't done anything that would make him mad if had been watching us. Then I realized something, his back was to us.

And he wasn't alone. And I didn't like the bad smell I was smelling, it smelt like a…a vampire, but how could it be? Charlie was still human, unless…

"So, do you think you can come over tom-" he said as he turned to us, showing a woman in her mid 20's I think, but I don't think Charlie would go that young. One thing that was for sure was that she was beautiful, like inhumanly beautiful…like vampire beautiful. Charlie didn't know what to say, he obviously thought that I'd keep Chriss out longer, or vice versa. Chriss was just as shocked I think.

"Uh Dad, who is this?" Chriss said, breaking up the awkward silence.

"This is Tina Walker. She's um…well I planned on telling you this at a different time and in a different way. I can't really say this any other way but the blunt way, so I'll just say it. Tina is my…" he was cut off by Tina, who had been waiting patiently.

From what I've just gathered up, Tina Walker is a bloodsucker, and from the look in her eyes, not a nice leech. The others wouldn't be able to tell that.

"I'm your father's girlfriend sweetie." Chriss gave the two of them a blank stare, luckily her jaw wasn't hanging. You see, Charlie hasn't dated in oh I don't know 16 years or so. Ever since he got a divorce and he got Chriss, he's never dated, that I've known at least. Gossip related information in Forks is on the border of truth, La Push is even worse on getting it truthful.

"Ok…so how long has this been? And when were you telling me? Wait! Every time I'm gone for some modeling event does she come over?!" Wow, Chriss was really riled up about this.

"No she doesn't come over every time you leave. The title boyfriend and girlfriend has only been established for a week now-"

"A WEEK!! I can't believe I've been so blind. If it's been a week since you've had that title, than how long have you two been seeing each other!" She does have a reason to be riled up at this.

"Uh Charlie I think I better get home, it was fun hanging out again. Bye honey." Tina said and then she peeked him on the cheek, it was kind of weird seeing that.

"I better leave too Chriss, as I can see you need to talk to your dad. It was nice to see you again Chief Swan." Chriss agreed and we both said our good-byes. I waved to her and she waved back.

Ms. Walker was already at her car, which we didn't see in the poor lighting, it was almost parked so no one could see it even if they were looking for it. From where I was I couldn't see what type of car it was, only that it was really nice, like foreign nice. She gave a finger wave toward us, directed to Charlie. Then I just realized, she didn't even acknowledge Chriss after telling Chriss that her father and she were dating. That's a great way for Chriss to like her, not.

I got in my car and after waving to them again I backed out and left the driveway. The last thing I saw was Chriss giving Charlie a death stare as they walked into the house then-

Chriss POV

I.Can't.Believe.My.Father!

They had been officially dating for a week and had been dating for who knows how long and he hadn't even told his only daughter!

She looked like she could still be in college for goodness sake! And she defiantly looked like she had done some modeling in her time. And she hardly noticed me!

UGH!! I am so frustrated with her already.

She's prettier than me. Her hair is a long natural platinum blonde. A beautiful oval shape face with a nice jaw line. And I would die for her golden black eyes.

She's dating my father-without me knowing in advance.

I just don't like her attitude!

Jake left along with the witch, even though she didn't look anything close to one of those wart covered hags. My dad and I walked into the house, with me giving him a death stare that could bore holes in his head, wouldn't Tina just hate that. I heard a bang outside, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"I'm not mad at the fact that you're dating Dad, I'm just angry that you didn't tell me. The least you could've done was tell me that you were interested in some one!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't know how you'd take the news." We argued on like this for 30 more minutes before I gave up and went to my room, slamming the door shut. Would I get along with Charlie's Barbie doll girlfriend?

Jacob POV

Bang! My car got side swiped on the passenger side. The car that crashed into me was a 2008 Porsche Boxster RS60, (that hasn't even come to the Port Angles dealers) with an angry Barbie doll woman driving it. Oh god it was the bloodsucker- Tina Walker.

"YOU MUTT!" she yelled to me, "You better leave this family alone and never come back!" I climbed out of the car and so did she.

"Sorry bloodsucker, wait, I'm not sorry. I'm Chriss' boyfriend and protector-I'm not going anywhere." We both strode over to the other person, we were within 7 feet of each other and in no way was I getting closer to her unless I was attacking her. "And if you're thinking of grabbing a few humans for a snack around here-forget it, it's not going to happen. We have a treaty for _all_ vampires to not eat any humans in this area. Now I think _you_ need to leave."

A/N: So I feel like ending the chapter there, it's kinda cliffy. So please please pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top PLEASE review. I like reviews a lot, flames are welcome-questions too! I just want to know what I'm doing wrong or right. THANKS SO MUCH IF YOU REVIEW! And thanks to my beta RisingSun44, she rocks my socks!

NOTICE: I have a poll on my page asking how you think my story is-please vote, thanks!


	11. Coming Home

A/N:ok sorry in advance for this majorly short chapter but i'm haveing slight writters block so...here is chapter 11, as short as it is(i wasn't even sure if i should post it with so little written, but to show that i'm still alive i will)

Chapter 11- Edward POV

Before Jasper could bite into her Emmett and I ran to him, grabbed his arms and fled out of the cafeteria.

Alice and Rosalie hooked arms with Bella and ran after us.

As we all fled, all the vampires could hear that not a word was spoken since we left.

_Where are we headed? _Emmett asked.

"Our home, we have to tell Esme and call Carlisle.

_I am so sorry Edward; I thought I could handle it. _Jasper thought to me.

"Jasper, I can't say I'm not mad, but I can say you could have done worse and I'm thankful that you didn't." What else could I say to him? He had just blown our cover, well looks like we'll be going to Forks a lot sooner than planned.

We finally reached the house and scattered to out separate rooms, Bella coming with me to my room. We had to pack up and leave; we only had so little time.

"Edward," Bella pleaded, "take me with you. I won't be able to live without you there. I don't care if it's Alaska or Antarctica for all I know, but I want-no _need_ to come with you." Her eyes were brimmed with tears, daring spill at any second. What could I say? Should I be selfish and say yes? Or should I be the gentleman and help her get on with her life by saying no?

"I'll talk it over with-"

"NO! You are taking me with you!" The tears were coming down in full streams now. "I love you too damn much to let you go now." She walked over and started hitting my granite-like chest. "Too damn much, Edward, too damn much," she was starting to quiet down and just sob into my shirt.

I put my hands around her, and tried to sooth her. "Bella, love, I would absolutely love to take you with us, but think for a minute. What about Renee, what will she do when her only daughter runs off? She'll be heartbroken you know. And that'll affect Phil in the long run. Then the people at school, your other friends besides us. Do you want to hurt all those people just to be with me?" Stupid me asks a stupid question that doesn't help the stupid situation.

"I don't care about them or anything else if it means I can be with you…But I don't want to hurt Mom, she gave me life, I can't do that to her…But I love you Edward _so much_, I just want to be with you."

"Bella can we not talk about this now. We have other things to worry about; like the police coming, you leaving-now's just not the right time to argue about it. Bella lay down on the couch, i can pack on my own and it looks like our little fight has worn you out." She mumbled _fine, _walked over to the couch, and layed down. A minute later and Bella was sleeping. I finished up packing and everyone put their personal possessions in their cars.

I came back up to my room after putting my last box of CD's in the back of my volvo. Bella was still sleeping soundlessly minus her breathing. Then I went to find Carlisle to talk about what we were going to do with Bella. We could 'kill' her or we could just have her 'disappear' with us...

A/N:ok, that's it...ya i know-not much, but still please update!!flames, comments, suggestions-anything(and i mean anything)is welcome!! i want to thank my beta RisingSun44 and any and all of you that have read (and those that have reviewed get my thanks x2) my story!!


	12. Isabelline S C

A/N: sorry for not updating lately, but track just ended and finals are soon, so ya…ok, this is NOT a chrissXjacob story, you will see that later which will add some more drama. And it is totally ok to hate Tina…I can't wait till she dies…_if_ she dies. ;D read, enjoy, and REVIEW!

Summary: Tina Walker, Charlie's girlfriend, comes into the picture. Chriss is mad cause Charlie didn't tell her that he was dating. Tina the vampire and Jacob the werewolf were last seen about to face off.

Chapter 12- Tina POV

That mutt, that stupid mutt, just _had_ to come here; he just _had_ to be that brat's boyfriend. Now what am I going to do?! I need to take him out of the picture, but if I yell at him to leave-he won't. But if I kill him, he won't be able to come back. Now I just need to figure out how and when I would kill him.

Just then, I see him pull out of the driveway, now's my chance. I gunned my pretty black Porsche straight at him, too bad I was only on his passenger side. BANG! I had made contact and his little…whatever that cheep car was, and it was now crunched on its side.

"YOU MUTT!" I yelled at him, "You better leave this family alone and never come back!" I climbed out of my car gracefully and so did he, only not as graceful.

"Sorry bloodsucker, wait, I'm not sorry. I'm Chriss' boyfriend and protector-I'm not going anywhere." We both strode over to the other person, we were within 7 feet of each other and I was only going to get closer if it was to kill him. "And if you're thinking of grabbing a few humans for a snack around here-forget it, it's not going to happen. We have a treaty for _all_ vampires to not eat any humans in this area. Now I think _you_ need to leave."

Well like_ I_ ever knew there was a treaty. And don't worry little pup, I won't kill your precious girlfriend, (I need to remember her name, as it might come in handy) but her father is a different story…

"I'm not leaving until I see you cold and dead. I don't want that model-wanna-be of yours, just the father. The tramp is yours."

"She is NOT a tramp you bitchy bloodsucker." He couldn't take it any longer and attacked me, well phased and leapt toward me. But I was too quick for him and moved causing him to land on the road. "You have to be faster than that stupid wolf, just give up now and your death will be quick," I taunted him.

We were circling each other in the middle of the street, I hope no one comes down this road-don't need more dead than necessary.

"Never, Charlie means everything to Chriss-I just can tell. You hurt him then you hurt Chriss, and hurting Chriss is hurting me-which just pisses me off," he growled back in reply.He lunged at me and I let him brush my shoulder, to make him get cocky. Cockiness leads to clouded heads. I like clouded heads; it's easier to kill them.

"Oh, well you pissed me off the moment I smelt your horrible stench!" It was my time now, I attacked at his left leg and hit home, right above what looked like his knee. ACK! It tasted horrible, and the blood that flowed from the wound that I made only made it worse. I can't wait to suck on a human! This animal blood is almost not worth getting close the subject in pursuit. Right as my venom was about to enter him I pulled away; no need for vampire/werewolf combinations running around.

He slightly howled in pain, but quiet enough that no one in the house would have heard it. "It only makes me stronger," said the limping flea bag.

"Then in that case I'll make you so strong you'll be dead." He jumped at me, but I hurt his leg to much and I dodged him effortlessly. "I've got you now you mutt, and when you die in my hands-I won't care."

The next minute was a blur of skin and fur. He snapped at me right leg and arm, but just grazed them. I aimed at his head, neck, arms, and legs-any piece of fur I could sink my teeth in and tear away anything. I tore off some flesh, but it was too fast for any venom to reach him.

Then, out of nowhere (I didn't even smell them), come…

Jacob POV

Yes, just what I needed. Though I didn't want to admit it, I needed back up. And Sam, Embry, and Quill were just who I needed.

_You ok man?_ thought Embry.

_Ya, I'll live, but that vampire needs to die-_she_ attacked_ me, I thought to them all.

_Jacob, stay back, we don't want to kill her yet. She might have some information of value to us and she also might be part of the treaty-_reasonable Sam thought.

_I thought all bloodsuckers were attached to the treaty? _I truly did think that.

"What are you waiting for mutts? Can't think of a battle plan and live at the same time? Then I'll just have to make it easier for you and kill you all now," came from the annoying leach.

"Are you part of the Treaty of the Enemies? We need to know," replied an angered Sam, I'm just glad I didn't take my inheritance and become the leader, otherwise I'd just say 'screw the treaty-you're dead'.

She stared back at us icily, "No, I've never heard of it. I'm just a passing by animal eating vampire, but your friend over there attacked me because I was getting to close to a human. I just happen to like human men and he can't take it. Hell no I'm not going for _him_." She waved her hand in the air like she was dismissing us, the little flicky one women make…

"Like hell I even was _close_ to tolerating you! If it wasn't for the others here I'd-" why do I always get cut off?

"Shut it Jacob, it's not time nor the place for this. For heaven's sake we're right in front of a human's home. Hey, you bloodsu-vampire. What is your name?" It's times like these when Sam got on my nerves, he was too calm.

"My name is Tina Walker. What's it to you mutts?" Lovely, we try to not call her by what she is (a bloodsucker, leech) but nooo she can call us whatever the hell she wants (mutt, flea bag, furball).

"My name is Sam Uley; I'm the pack leader of the La Push area. We need to you come with us to talk about the treaty and you staying here with the elders." _Why do we have to take her home to the elders?!_ I questioned him.

_Because we are inexperienced wolves and must consult the elders before we do anything._ I didn't think back to Sam's answer, it was forcefully calm.

"Can I have your word that I'll still be in one piece when I leave your flea hole of a house?"

"Yes," Sam simply said.

"As long as you leave behind your 'mutt' and 'flea bag' comments," I added in my two cents.

_I told you to shut it Jacob. Don't make me bring Billy into this._ Sam thought to me slightly angry at my outburst.

_Don't worry Sam, I understand._ I did understand.

She glared at me, "Fine, I'll go. I don't know why but I will." Her eyes never left me the whole time she talked…rather creepy.

A/N: Ok, so I don't want to go into detail of the little meeting thing (I'm just too lazy and it would be quite boring). Basic line is that they go over there; she signs the treaty to not harm any human, only she signs it in the name of Tiffany Welsh (her human name that she gave up once she became a vampire) so in a way it's binding and in a way it's not. Jacob doesn't see that little slip and Sam only sees that the initials are the same.

Chriss POV (the next day, Thursday)

"Chriss wake up!" my dad yelled up the stairs. I looked at my bedside clock, _SEVEN AM!_

"Ugh uff I huff uf, ugh…" I mumbled into the pillow, what I said was 'ugh, do I have to'.

"Oh yes, I understood all of that. Now get your head out of the pillow and say it again." Why did I have to get up again? I didn't have school today because I got out for another shoot- it was a surprise shoot.

I lifted my head 2 centimeters from the pillow and shouted back, "Do I have to? I have a shoot today if you didn't remember!"

"Yes, I did remember," he was walking up the stairs, why was the stairs, he only walks up the stairs to tell me something bad or important. "I'm coming in, k?" he didn't give me time to reply and just walked right in. "A big shot director called last night while you were on your date, I didn't have time to tell you. He wants you to be his main role for a movie of his." I sat up and turned to him, that got my attention.

A movie? Me likey, I wonder what type of movie it is; I wonder what the role is! "So what's the name of this _big shot_ director?"

"It was um, Blake…Thornton, ya that's it." My yaw dropped. Blake Thornton, _THE_ Blake Thornton. Dad must have just been pulling my leg; even people who live secluded lives know who HE is.

"Wha, what did he want again?" I stuttered, in my shock I let my speech get screwed up.

My dad chuckled, "He wanted you to be in his next movie."

"Holy freaking cow, really? Wow, my life is awesome! I have a boyfriend, a good job, I'm beautiful, and now I'm going to be in a movie." Of course I have to play the conceded little brat in front of my dad, we were both used to it, but Jacob wasn't.

"Yes you do have an awesome life, but you won't if you don't call him before eight. That's the reason why I woke you up so early, unless you don't want me to wake you up to talk to directors that want you in movies…" He was being smart with me…it was weird. Isn't it the daughter's job to be smart with the father?

"Where's the phone!" I screamed as I scrambled out of bed toward the home phone in the hallway, Dad already had it in his hand and the phone number for Blake in the other. My dad had to be the coolest dad ever-minus the whole dating behind the back thing. "Thanks!" I squealed and took the items from his hands.

My steady hands (but they were shaking in my head) dialed the number. Riiiinnnggg…riiinnnggg…"Hello, this is Blake Thornton's office. My name is April, how may I help you today?" a nice female voice greeted me, must be his assistant.

"Yes, this is Christa Swan. I was told to call back by eight today?..." I quieted down hoping she knew what I was talking about, because I didn't-I mean, what do you say?

"Oh yes, let me put you through to him, he just got into his office."

"Ok," was all I could say, I was going to talk to _Blake Thornton_. Blake Thornton is the youngest, most successful, and (supposedly) hottest director ever-and _I _was going to talk to him.

A hip, cool kind of music started playing as she put me on hold. It took me a second to realize that it was a Jack Johnson song, _Hope _if I was not mistaken.

Then a male voice, slightly rusty, said, "Christa? This is Blake." I nearly swooned right there, it wasn't velvet, but it was good.

I shook out of my daze, even though we were on the phone, "Yes, this is Chriss. I was told you left a message."

"Yes I did. Christa, or is it Chriss?"

"Chriss," it was so easy to talk to him, my words just flowed as if I was talking to Keller. Ha, if I get this movie gig I won't need to go to the photo shoot today, wait, if I don't then I'll have to go to school…

"Well Chriss how would you like to be a depressed teenager and kill yourself in my next movie?"

"What? I'm sorry, can you say that again?" Now I'm slightly confused.

He chuckled, "No that's ok. If you take the role, you will be a depressed teen who is aggravated at the world, school, people, etc. And to get away from it, you kill yourself in the first 40 minutes or so and cause havoc by coming back from the dead and haunting the people you hate."

"So it's a horror film?" I liked horror films, it's funny to make fun of the people who are about to pee their pants.

"Yes, but any blood you will see will be fake blood."

"There will be blood?" What, am I like haunting the people by killing the people?

"Yes, there will be blood. Is that a problem?" the tone in his voice was as if he was humored by this, like he thought I was some sissy girl. Slimy things-no, bloody things-I can deal with, yes I know it's weird.

"Only if I have to roll in it, otherwise I'm cool with it."

"So you'll take the role?" _yes, Yes, YES!_ I shouted in my mind.

"Ya, it'd be really cool," I stated calmly.

"Good, good. I'll have my assistant June send over the script to your house. Where do you live, in Forks, Washington right?" This had to be the best day of my life.

I told him my address and he said June would be over within the hour to bring me my script.

"Now I need you to have the first 20 pages memorized by Saturday. That's when we begin shooting. I know, I know-I'm getting you a little last minute and everything is happening really fast, but a friend of mine said you were a good memorizer and can put on a good act. The thing is, the girl I had originally put in your spot had…a…'accident' you could say-anyway. Thank you for taking the role and June will be over shortly."

"Wait. What's the role's name, you haven't mentioned it?" Don't I need to get used to being called her name?

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding. Your role's name is Isabelline Samara Claret, nicknamed…Bella."

A/N: ok, so that is the longest chapter i've ever written so you better review! i would love to know your thoughts on what's happened so far, what i need to do better, any and all comments and/or flames are welcome. i want to thank my beta RisingSun44 who beta-ed my story many times(i did a part, then sent it to her, then another part, then sent it to her, then i wrote the last part, and sent it to her...she got a little annoyed-that and how long it was...) and don't forget i have a poll on my profile so i know what you think of my story! thanks for reading!


	13. Shopping with Joe on Your Mind

A/N:ok, sry for the lateness but i was on vacation, i couldn't contact my beta-anyway, here it is. read, enjoy, review!

Chapter 13-Bella POV

This was a mess, a big enormous mess-and I was in it. I had fled with them. Why did Alice and Rosalie hook their arms with mine and take me away with them, stating to the whole cafeteria that I was with them? Not that I didn't like being with them, but now, whatever they did, everyone else will think I did too. They'll think, "So the Cullens are vampires, that must mean Bella is one too." But isn't that what I wanted? Don't I want to become a vampire? So much to think about, especially after the small fight Edward and I had.

After I had told Edward that I wanted to be with him and that I loved him _so much, _he just took a bag of freshly packed CD's to his Volvo and left me in his room. He didn't come back for a while; which left me to think a lot.

Why _did_ the Cullens let me tag along so many times? Why_ did_ Edward love-if that-me?

Thankfully Edward came back into the room, and he didn't look mad or angry-if he was then the scent of my blood would push him over. His eyes weren't black but they weren't topaz either.

He walked over to the leather couch I was sitting on to sit right beside me and looks straight ahead, like he had some bad news to tell me. "I talked to Carlisle," he finally said, breaking the silence that had enveloped us.

"Ok," I replied when he didn't continue.

"And…he said that I should take you with us." My mood perked up, I should be taken-I like that idea. "He said that we have dragged you into our business and that now you are in danger also…"

I waited for Edward to say more, to say that he loved me with all his dead heart and that he wanted to take me with him throughout his whole existence. I turned my face toward him, showing him that I wanted to hear what he had to say. He turned his head toward me, with a slight smile on his face, almost as if he was hiding it from me. Was he going to leave me-against Carlisle's thoughts?

"I've decided to take you along with us. Earlier, when we had the fight, I couldn't tell if I should be selfish or gentlemanly; to keep you all to myself or to let you live a normal life. And so I have decided to be a selfish boy and keep you all to myself." And with that he gave me his cocky little grin; I grinned too. I couldn't help it, I gave him a small peck on the lips-for being just so…him.

"Good, because I would have found a way to go with you no matter what. I already knew that you were going to Forks, Washington. You can't get rid of me that easy mister," I told him jokingly.

"No I can't. But Alice would have seen you hiding in the back of the car in the trunk." _What?! _How did he know that I was planning that?

"But how?" I said with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Alice sees everything, and I read everything…including her resent vision of you stowing away," he jokingly said to me.

"Should I pack any clothes or is Alice going to have a hay day and shop till she's thrown out of the mall in Washington?" It is crazy how many times one girl can be carried out by the mall security for staying past closing time.

"I think we're letting Alice have her fun and letting her shop up there. If we have time we might stop before then on the way, it's going to take more than a day to get there-even if we drive solid." Joy, I have the joy to be in a car the longest I've ever been…with vampires-thankfully it'll only be Edward. Well Alice might be in the same car as us, which would bring Jasper too. But Jasper is the one with the least amount of blood control.

"Um Edward, who is going to be in what car?" My voice was slightly nervous, making Edward confused-why would I be scared at who was in what car-he would think.

"We're taking 4 cars and in couples, you know Carlisle with Esme, Rosalie with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, and me with you." He said the last couple with a smile.

"Aren't you a lucky guy," I said and he replied with a 'yes I am'.

Edward told me later that we were leaving at night (to be less conspicuous) and so we had to hide until twilight. The drivers chose a deserted looking field to stay-the weeds were low enough to drive over but high enough to hide us, as long as no planes saw us. On the way to the field Edward picked me up some food.

_Later that night_

We finally started to drive on the highway at around 8:30 and I was happy to be on paved roads; let's just say dirt roads are not my favorite roads. I figured since we lived in Minnesota, we would travel west-into the setting sun, but the setting sun was to my right-we were going south, why?

"Hey Edward, why are we going south and not west?"

"Alice," was all that he said, like _that_ would explain anything. If anything it would cause more questions.

"Alice...what? That doesn't really explain anything," I replied with.

He sighed, like I would hate the very words he would say, "Alice…knows a very good…place…that is south from here...in Kansas. And she wants to…'visit' it." Huh? That was it? Then why did he act so scared like I was going to explode? That's very weird of him.

"What _kind_ of place, Edward?" I suddenly thought.

"…A…shopping kind of place…" I get it now. Alice wants to go to a mall in Kansas to get her new wardrobe. Edward stared at me, forgetting about the road ahead of him, waiting for my refusal.

"As much as a hate it, I'm going to need to go shopping too. Though shopping isn't fun for me, I can't wear one outfit forever. Do you know the name of the mall?" Kansas City is a big city-so I hear, maybe I've heard of the mall there.

"It's the Oak Park Mall, it's in the Overland Park area," never heard of it. And so we drove toward Kansas. We drove all night, I fell asleep a couple hours into the trip; we were in the middle of nowhere.

When I woke up we were driving around Kansas City. Wow was it big, on the account that the biggest city I've been to was Hibbing, Minnesota.

Edward noticed that I was awake, "Where do you want to eat breakfast, it's a little after seven."

"Hmm, just stop by a McDonald's. I'll have a sausage burrito with salsa and an orange juice." He drove off from the other 3 cars and turned off an exit into the city to stop and get me food.

"How can you eat this stuff?" he asked me as he handed me the bag of fat and artificial flavorings.

"I don't know, I think it's in America's genes to be able to eat fast food." We were already on the highway toward the mall.

Finally Edward pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked next to the other 3 cars that had been waiting for us. Everyone got out of their cars and headed into the entrance to Nordstrom. The mall had just opened up when Edward and I arrived.

"Ok, Bella, you are going to go with Rosalie and me to the junior's department on the third floor. Esme is going to look for some older looking clothes on the second floor. The boys will stay on the main floor. In one hour we will meet up in the women's shoe department on the main floor, across from the men's clothes. Ok? Good, have fun shopping everyone!" Alice ordered us and hooked arms with Rosalie and me. Up 2 escalators and around a little bit and we were in the junior's department, it was called BP…what did that stand for?

"Follow me," Alice commanded us. She randomly (well to me it was random) grabbed things and handed it to one of us or kept if for herself. "Dressing rooms, now," and so we went to the back of the store where a well dressed girl named Julie put us in separate dressing rooms and put our names on a whiteboard hanging on the door.

Alice picked out some cute things. Low-rise fade jeans, short jean shorts, a purple top that tied in the back, a yellow spaghetti strap top with cute little stitching on the bottom, and a brown dress with flowers all over it-that's just some of the things I had tried on so far…well the things I liked.

"Hey Alice, how does this look," I said as I knocked on her door. I was wearing a blue/green patterned tank top with white pants. "Alice?" I said when I got no reply…and I still got no reply.

"Hey Rosalie, did Alice go and get more clothes?" I asked.

"No, she should still be in there." Rosalie came out and asked for Alice. We looked under the door and saw her feet, she was standing and her shadow wasn't moving. Suddenly she shook her body and opened her door.

"Sorry, did you guys call for me?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Ya, what were you doing?"

"Did you have a…you know?" Rosalie asked, mentioning Alice having visions. She had to be discreet about it because Julie had come back to make sure we had the right sizes.

"Yes, I did. Come in, I have to tell you it." We walked in and shut the door. "Do either of you guys know a vampire named Joe?"

A/N:ok so this helps you conect with the summery with 'joe in kansas' and all, hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW and remember flames are welcome. if there are any ppl(not including friends) from northern kansas(near kansas city...go chiefs...) please tell me cause i just want to know...thanks to those who read and thanks to those who also review!


	14. Not What You Think

A/N: ok, so I'll be gone until next Wednesday so, idk if I'll have chapter 15 out by the next Friday, I might if I give it to my beta before I leave…so, read, enjoy, review!

Disclaimer (I know, I finally remembered): so I'm not SM yadda yadda ya don't own twilight yadda yadda ya :D

Summary: Tina and Jacob were fighting but it was broken up by Sam and the others. They went to La Push to settle things with the elders and Tina signed the treaty (under Tiffany Welsh). Chriss talked to Blake Thornton and got the role in his next movie as Isabelline Samara Claret, nicknamed Bella.

Chapter 14-Mystery POV

It was just another ordinary day in the country, since I still can't live in the city (I've only been a vampire for 15 years, but my vegetarian lifestyle wasn't until 5 years ago), otherwise I'd live in Manhattan (go wildcats). Kansas State University…need I say more? Sure they aren't the best in sports, but remember, if you bleed red and blue (KU colors) it will always turn purple (KSU colors).

Hmm, since my day has been pretty calm, I think I'll just check in on my mystery girl. Sigh, the girl of my dreams, the girl I have been secretly checking in on since about the time I became a vegetarian. It happened purely on accident, I mean who knew that I would have the gift to see through other people's eyes?

I've always had the gift, but it wasn't until one day when I was browsing through some random people's sight that I found _her_. I remember that the person I looked into before my mind found_ her_; it was a lady (I think) doing garden work of some sort. Then I just 'thought' to another person, _her_. I had caught her at the perfect time; she was looking into a mirror, there for I was able to see her face (looking in something reflective is the only way to see who I'm 'inside'). She had long rich brown hair that seemed to be beautiful no matter how it was put up. Her deep brown eyes had me drowning in their warm glassiness. Her face was exquisite, and she knew it, it was in her presence. The only problem is: I don't know her name.

I walked to a shadier part of the recreation area (that no one used) so I wouldn't be seen by the people on Tuttle Creek Lake. Let's see if I can find her brainwave…Got it!

She had just opened a white door, walked out and was greeted by a blonde girl and a man with a camera around his neck (I've found out through other times watching her that she was a model) without saying names. "Ready to shoot today?" asked the man who was the photographer.

"Sure Keller," _she_ said, "Just let me finish talking to Jessica." Why is it that they say all the other names, but not _her_ name? That's the only reason sometimes I would look through _her_ eyes is to just get _her_ name, sometimes I just want to hear _her_ voice. It was impossible to say for sure, but I think I've fallen for _her_…and I hardly know _her_.

"So you're really going to be in Blake Thornton's new movie?!" asked the girl named Jessica.

_She_ replied in a haughty tone, "Ya, it's not_ that_ big of a deal; he even talked to me personally. Jealous? You should be." That was the only down fall of_ her_, she was quite the bitch at times, but not with that the mutt, the werewolf, that-'boy'…Jacob. No she was the perfect angel of a girlfriend, but she had to be blind enough to date that stupid, girl using, idiotic boy…

Jessica was slightly put out, but didn't show it too much. "So, can I meet him? I mean he's only the hottest producer ever!" she squealed.

"Ugh, no Jessica, Blake doesn't like groupies, no one does…including me." She said the last part so softly that only I heard it in her mind and Jessica couldn't. I can't read her mind per say, I can hear what she's saying, but not her thoughts.

All Jessica said was 'oh'. What _can _you say back to that? The least Jessica could've said back was 'oh, you're right _insert name'_, but no, she can't cause she's too dang blonde.

_She_ walked past Keller and stood in front of him. "Ok, Keller, I'm to do my last shoot with you, I'm really going to miss you. I might not show it but I truly am going to miss you, your camera named Luis, and your quirky themes," _she_ said in a 'not interested' tone.

"Thank you Chriss, I'm going to miss…" I didn't hear the rest of what he said. _Chriss_; that was her name. It was short, but I liked it. When he finished whatever he was saying, he started to take pictures of her, of Chriss…I could really get used to calling her that name…Chriss, it was crisp like angel wings and airy like and angel. Maybe that was because she was an angel to me.

Alice POV

I love Nordstrom's: their juniors' department is amazing. I think their brand, BP, stands for Beautiful People. I had already given everyone their orders and Rose & Bella were given clothes to try on, now we were in the dressing rooms.

I had just put on an uber cute olive green dress that had this lacy/knitted edgy thing on the bottom and on the neckline, it was spaghetti strapped. My hand was reaching for the handle to show Rose and Bella what I had on when my mind went somewhere else-vision.

_There was a human boy-no a veggie vampire boy, with light brown shaggy hair. He was walking to us. "May I ask who you are?" He was talking to us._

"_We are the Cullens," spoke Carlisle, "we are passing through, but one of my daughters had a vision that involved you. Is your name Joe?" Am I going to have another vision?_

"_Yes, my name is Joe, but I don't know if I can trust you." I wonder what his last name is._

"_His last name is Holden, Alice." Edward told me. 'Thank you' I thought to him, he nodded._

"_Wait, how did you know that?!" said the slightly irritated Joe._

"_That is one of my sons, Edward, he can read minds and I'm guessing Alice, the one who has visions, thought the question." Good thinking Carlisle._

_End of Vision, but then another started up._

_It was the same boy, Joe, but he wasn't alone. He was standing very close to a girl that looked a whole lot like Bella, or maybe it was the girl that jumped off the cliff. Anyway, Bella looked really good; I must have given her a makeover that day. "I love you, so much," he said to Bella. She smiled and let him kiss her, and believe me, it wasn't a small chaste kiss. "I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you through your eyes," was all he said and then the vision just ended as I heard my name called._

Is Bella going to cheat on Edward? I shook my body from that thought, never. I opened my door, "Sorry, did you guys call for me?" I asked calmly.

"Ya, what were you doing?" Bella asked me, she didn't seem like she would ever leave Edward, and if she let me give her clothes to put on-she would stay.

"Did you have a…you know?" asked Rosalie, she was a smart one. She even heard Julie come to ask us about sizes so she didn't blurt out the word like 'did you have a VISION'.

"Yes, I did. Come in, I have to tell you it." They came in. I wonder if they know who Joe is…"Do either of you guys know a vampire named Joe?" I asked bluntly.

A/N: ok, so I'm going to be gone till next Wednesday night so idk if I'll be able to get chapter 15 up by Friday or not…so ya. Review and tell me who you think the mystery pov person is, it think it's pretty obvious, but I'm the author-it's supposed to be obvious to me…and if you have no clue then just review and tell me what you thought or to say hi or whatever comment/flame you have. Thanks for reading!!(my beta put this up, so go her-RisingSun44-:D's to you!)


	15. Lights, Camera, Action!

A/N: wow…it has been waaaay too long since I last updated, and I don't think I can say sorry enough to make it up. Ok, so this chapter has been worked on a lot, and it's pretty long and things happen…oh, and you guys have every reason to skin me alive if I don't get the next chapter after this one within 2 weeks from today. Now, please, read and review.

Oh, and I pre-apologize for the bad words in this chapter, hey, this IS the reason it's rated T for teen.

Summary of what happened last time: Tina and Jacob were fighting but it was broken up by Sam and the others. They went to La Push to settle things with the elders and Tina signed the treaty (under Tiffany Welsh). Chriss talked to Blake Thornton and got the role in his next movie as Isabelline Samara Claret, nicknamed Bella. And Joe 'saw' Chriss at her last photo shoot with Keller.

Chapter 15-Chriss POV

It was 3 o'clock Friday morning when I finally finish the script. I had read almost non-stop since June had dropped it off. It was also at that time when I wondered, why did Blake Thornton's assistants' names involve the names of the months?

Wow, was all I could say about the script. It had false love in the beginning, backstabbing friends in the middle, and, my personal favorite, the death of a few dumb blondes…it reminded me of Jessica, even though she's physically brunette, mentally though, she's a blonde.

Now all I had to do was memorize 20 pages, no problem…actually that's a big-ish problem. You see, I'm not very good with memorizing, well at least not in this amount of time.

But as I know, I need my sleep for a few reasons, 1) beauty sleep is the best kind of sleep, and 2) the only way I'm going to be able to remember things tomorrow, or well today, is if I get some sleep now. Just think though, no school tomorrow, yes!

Later that Friday

For breakfast that morning, I found some salmon that we were going to be eating that night. I figured, heck, I'm going to be eating it sooner or later. And so, thinking that fish helps your brain (and I needed all the help I could get to memorize), I cooked and ate it.

I read, and reread, and then read again, always trying to remember more and more of it. This was _really_ harder than I thought it would be.

Just when I had gotten 2 whole freaking pages memorized, the home phone rings. Who could that be?

"Hello?"

"Hey Chriss, its Jacob," I hear from the other end, I instantly smile.

"Hey, why didn't you call me cell? Not that I'm complaining that you're calling or anything," I rambled on.

He chuckled, "That's the funny thing, I did call your cell, like 5 times even."

I walked as far as I could with the corded downstairs phone and then I had to lean to get my cell that was on the couch, look at its screen, see that Jacob _had_ call 5 times, and then continued to talk to him.

"What did you want, or did you just want to talk to your awesomely awesome girlfriend?" I laughed as I said it.

"A little of both actually. So, are you busy tomorrow?" he asked, still a little hopeful as if even though we're dating I would say no.

"Well, Jacob, I was going to call you tonight anyway, but you see I-" and of course I get cut off.

"Are you going to break up with me?"

I laughed at his minor stupidity, "No, I'm not silly. I was cast for a movie; we start shooting tomorrow. Otherwise I'd love to do anything with you."

He was happy for me that I got a part in a movie. As expected, he asked where the set was going to be located at and I told him.

But after a while he kept on asking me random questions about our relationship, like 'you'll never leave me for some idiot sound dude' or 'you love me right?'…I told him I had to go and memorize more (which was true) when I had finally gotten tired of the strange questions.

Saturday morning

I had done it, I had memorized 20 whole pages, I know, I was amazed myself, but then again, it _is_ me we're talking about. I decided to wear very little makeup; like I normally wear for photo shoots, because they will put on the makeup they want me to have on. Then I wondered, should I have breakfast so to make sure that I don't have any chance of passing out, or skip out on it and feel better according to myself?

I took a bite of a low-carb granola bar, got in my car, and started the drive to the set. June told me that it was in Port Townsend, which was a little over 2 hours away if I sped; which I will…cause it's me and all.

I didn't take my time getting to the set, yes I'm a good model and all, but to tell the truth, I was actually really nervous; no amount of Jacob calming me down could help now.

Ok, how to act today…today I am Isabelline (Bella) Samara Claret. I am quiet, odd, and punkish. I can do this, I can do this…omg, I can't do this! Wait, you are Christa Swan; you can do anything you want to do.

How should I act off-camera though? Act nice to the director, snobbish to the tech people, and cool to the wardrobe/makeup people…ya, that'll work.

Suddenly with nothing to think about, I realize the radio dial had gotten bumped (who was in my car!) and nothing but static was getting through. I didn't feel like finding a station so I just popped in one of my many CD's…stupid car didn't have an iPod holder yet.

I sang along to the music, not caring what was coming out, once the CD ended as I was putting in the next, I realized, I shouldn't be singing, I have to save up my voice.

So I sang in my head all the way there, and before I knew it, I was there. I security guard was at the entrance of an unfenced off area. "Name," he asked/stated.

"Chriss Swan." I said liked I ran the place, he was someone I was going to put on my ignore list. I saw him look at his list, but before he got what looked as half way down the list, he saw my name and let me through. He told me to follow the road and hang a left at the fork.

I drove my little blue _Eclipse Spyder_ down the road and hung a left. Because there were trees everywhere, that one small little left turn opened up into a huge clearing surprised me. A long ranch style building and a big parking lot were what took up most of the clearing. I could tell that the clearing was on a hill and on the other side of the hill I could just make out the edge of a city; my guess was that it was Port Townsend.

Tents were set up everywhere except about 100 feet of the building entrance. I drove wear most of the other cars were parked and parked my little baby of a car.

Upon getting closer to the building, I saw a sign that said 'Port Townsend High School', and thought, so this is where I'll be dishing out some of my torture.

As I got out, I looked at all the people that I hadn't seen before while I was too busy driving. Ladies walked/ran with clothes in their hands or some sort of prop, men carried the bigger props, and it all looked like organized chaos as I heard certain people yell out orders.

Then I saw, in the middle of the crowd was a row of chairs you see with the actors/actress' names on the back, and right in the middle of the row, was a man whose nose was in a book. If he's sitting in those chairs, then he must be fairly important, and from the look of it his hair looked really great. So I started to walk toward him.

The whole time I walk toward him, I'm avoiding people rushing by me and he doesn't even look up or flinch when someone almost runs into him. I finally stood less than 6 feet from him, when I saw his eyes move somewhere else besides the book in his lap. I saw them stare briefly at my feet, and then he marked his page and shut the book. That was when I realized, this guy wasn't someone ordinary: this guy _must_ have power of some sort.

Our eyes met as he lifted his head and I got to see his amazingly handsome face. "May I help you?" a voice that sounded oddly familiar, a voice that never had a face to go with it, asked me. He had a nice tanned face with high cheek bones, and his only flaw, a crooked nose. If this was going to be a co-star, man was I in heaven…the script did say I had to kiss someone…:D

"Um yes, where do I…," and that's when I realized, this man was Blake Thornton, "wait a sec, you're Blake, right? I'm Chriss Swan," I said, hoping I didn't mess up too bad.

"Why yes I am, hello Chriss, glad we could finally meet in person. Quick, come with me." And just like that, he set his book in his seat and took me under some tent.

"May," a young girl rushed to his side, "this is Chriss, take her to makeup and wardrobe, her first film will be in a little over an hour from now. That is all. Thank you." So he left us.

"Hi I'm May, come right this way." And so began my day of film making.

Because I'm only alive in the first 30 or so pages, we had to do those first, we had only done 2 scenes fully filmed (unless they find fault in them later) by lunch break.

So I was in line at the buffet table under a tent that they had set out for people to get food, one of my co-stars (the one I get to kiss!) comes over and starts talking to me. And being the sociable person that I am, I talk back. His name was…Tucker (?) or something like that, and he was hot, and had _great_ muscles. I hadn't realized that I was flirting with him until his warm, rough hand brushed some loose hair from my face and he kept his hand on my neck; it felt great!

Just when I thought today was going ok, it kind of goes downhill. Yes I love the person I see next, but I didn't, under any circumstances, want to see him here. "Hey Chriss, I finally found you! I've been looking all-!" yells the one, the only-Jacob, and he's soOo happy to see me that he's blinded for a minute. When he finally sees that some guy is hitting on me…and I'm not declining him, he gets mad…as usual.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" he yells so loud that everyone under the tent heard, turned, and stared. And the only thing I could think was. Oh. Shit.

"Ok, Jacob, before you get all possessive on-" Tucker took his hand off my neck.

"I have a damn right to be possessive!" Jacob said as he got right in both of our faces.

"Hey, can I get a full sentence in here?" I pause to let him realize that I was pissed off at him. "Thank you. Ok what I was saying before was, you don't need to get possessive because we're acting right now, we have to get used to being like 'together' for the movie."

At this point Tucker stepped back and looked at me with a suspicious look, "We were?"

I fake cough, "Yes Tucker," wink, "we were." I said hoping he got the hint.

"Oh ya cause of that one part with that one line," Tucker tried to say coolly. Ok, good, so he got the hint; but he should not make up his own cover-up stuff like that.

"Really? Oh, ok. Cool then, I was like what the hell are you doing with my girl and I just had to get all defensive and all. No problems right man?" Jacob said while holding out his hand. Wow…I can and I can't believe he fell for that. I can because it's him but I can't because that was horribly said that no one would take that for the truth…but Jacob of course.

"Ya man, no problems," and so Tucker accepted his hand and they did that one like chest/hand bump/hand shake thing that guys do. With peace made, then tent went back to normal loud talking.

"Hey C, I'll talk to you later about that one part later k?" Tucker said as he left us, I waved him off and agreed to what he suggested. Who say on screen romances can't be taken off the screen every once and a while. I know; I'm a devil of a girl.

"So who was that?" Jacob asked once we stepped away from the tent.

"That was Tucker. He's just a co-star and we were working on a part that Blake really wanted us to nail when we came upon it. So do you mind telling me how you got in?"

"Oh well, ya about that…It started out that I wanted to surprise you by popping in. So I drove over, then the guy at the gate stopped me, I said I was your boyfriend but he didn't buy it and all." We stopped walking and sat behind a bush so no one could see us. "Then I parked my car a ways back and just walked here through a different entrance. They have really bad security here; maybe I should stay to make sure no one is going to hurt the awesome and stunningly beautiful main actress." Jacob said the last bit with a mischievous smile that I wanted to wipe off…wipe off with a kiss.

"That's sweet, but I think that the crew has worked out enough, hauling the props and camera stuff around, that they'll be good bodyguards for us. But thank you very much for your effort." I couldn't hold back any longer, I leaned over and kissed his totally naughty lips.

Yes I might have started that kiss, but Jacob took it to another level. Soon we were lying on the grass, rolling around a bit, doing nothing but kissing and hair messing.

"So dude, you're so lucky to have C as your on screen romance." I heard a guy say, but it was hard to hear how close they were, Jacob and I were making so much smacking noise with our lips it drowned out a lot.

"Ya I know, but soon, it isn't going to be _just_ an on screen romance. I don't know about that Indian boy, but it looks like she's going to dump him, for me." I could hear the smug smile that was on Tucker's face even from here. And if I could hear it, which must mean that…that Jacob heard it too; and they were coming closer to us.

"Jacob," I mumbled while we continued to make out. He answered with a moaned 'ya'. "I think we're going to have company soon." I said urgently, as I stopped kissing his face.

"What company where?" Jacob said as his lips moved down to my neck, just what I needed, a hicky-I could totally feel one coming. So he hadn't heard them after all.

"I just can't wait to get her in bed man; C has to be good at it." I looked at Jacob, who had stopped sucking my neck, and he was staring off to where the voices were coming from. "She's only like the hottest chick around." Well I guess that was almost a complement.

"Why the hell are you guys talking about Chriss like she's some kind of slut?!" Jacob said as he jumped up from behind the bush, scaring the guys. I know that he scared them because I distinctly heard a male 'squeal' from one of them…my guess is that it was Tucker.

"What, like you haven't already slept with her? Dude, she's a model and now an actress, she's supposed to sleep with everyone, it's like part of her job description," Tucker said. I wanted to jump up and just claw out his eyes, but I did what was best for the movie. Things would be so awkward if I beat his but now and had to go and act with him the later.

"No, for your information I haven't, and she for your information hasn't slept with anyone." Not like I would tell him of my past to that detail for him, but yes, he is correct with that.

"Well then let me be the first," why was the other guy not talking, "or better yet, I want to beat the crap out of you, so let's settle this the manly way-fighting. The winner gets C."

Wow, I can't believe this; guys were going to fight for me, well who was going to get in my pants first really. Ha, I don't think either of them realized that I was waiting for marriage.

"Sure, but it'll be me, her boyfriend and protector, that's going to win," Jacob replied proudly.

And just like that, Jacob walked around the bush so he could fight. You know what? Boys are stupid, like _really_ stupid.

So as to not get seen, I didn't look around the bush. That was also because I didn't really want to see them punching and all. But I tried to look through it…ya, that didn't work.

I heard punches, grunts, and finally people on the ground rolling and punching and wrestling. Then I heard something I didn't want to hear. "Wade_-gives punch-_get me a_-receives punch-_metal bar." Oh no, not weapons.

I heard someone rummage through a small pile of metal scraps (someone was making like and art project or whatever); "Hey, here you go!" and I imagined the other guy tossing a long piece of sharp metal to Tucker. Oh no, Jacob.

And then blackness.

A/N: ok, wow…that was THE longest chapter I've ever, and I mean like ever, typed. So can I PLEASE get some reviews? Like if you noticed something wrong, you hate my writing style and want to rant to me about it, PLEASE anything and everything is accepted. Yes I know I'm slightly pathetic, but hey, I want reviews. And thank you so much for reading!

ATTENTION!! Ok, so my totally rock awesome beta RISINGSUN44 has very very little people reading her fic and I really really want you guys to at least read it, and if you are like so kind as to review hers, I will totally give you a virtual cookie.


	16. Finding Someone

A/N: Ok, you can't skin me yet, I got it in within the 2 weeks…just very close to the dead line…I hope you like it, and please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nada. (I know, I finally remembered ;D)

Summary: The Cullens flee Big Fork with Bella. They drive all night and stop in Kansas City to do some shopping. While in the dressing rooms, Alice has 2 visions about a veggie vamp named Joe Holden.

Chapter 16-Bella POV

A vampire named Joe? Does it look like I know any other vampire other than the Cullens over here? I think not. But why does Alice look so concerned when she asked the question?

Rose looked just as puzzled as I did; so she didn't know either. We both shook our heads no. Now all I have to do is figure out how this has to deal with her vision…

"Ok, well neither do I but um…I don't really know how to explain it, but hmm…maybe a should just wait to tell you when we meet up with everyone, that way Edward can see the vision first hand and help to say what he thinks it means. The one thing I know I understand from it, is that we're having another stop-oh Bella that top is so cute on you, you have to get it!" squealed the ever hyper Alice.

"Um, ok, sure Alice. So are we done then?" I asked hopefully, eyebrows raised, hands grasped under my chin, and everything…to bad it doesn't work on these two vampires.

"No, we aren't silly. Rose, did I grab any graphic tees? Wait; never mind that, I didn't."…graphic tees?...

"We still have thirty minutes left until you said that we had to meet up with them in the shoes, which will take about another thirty minutes, give or take a few minutes, knowing Alice and Esme love shoes." Rosalie said only slightly snobbish, she getting better at be less of a snob and a bad word I'd like to not say, if you get what word I'm talking about.

"One-you love shoes just as much as we do. And two-it'll only take twenty-seven minutes, not thirty." Alice looked pleased with their tiny disagreement going her way.

"So do you guys just want me to wait outside while you try on things?" I again asked hopefully, I had some clothes that I surprising liked, and this can't be the only mall we're going to unfortunately stop at-it's Alice, she can't help herself.

"No again, but I'll just save us some trouble and look into the future to what will look good on us and we'll just grab that, it'll save us at least fifteen minutes." Of course that's what we'll do…I grr at them in my head. (A/N: ok, 'I grr at them' is something that comes from me…it's like saying your slightly mad at someone, sry if you dislike it, I'm just used to saying some things that way)

And in exactly fifteen minutes, we found all the 'absolutely cute _insert item name_ that you MUST get' items that Alice saw us in, and we-they (I grr again, I can pay for some-OMG the prices on this stuff is HUGE) pay for the clothing. We look around for Esme and find her in the women's athletic department; we meet up with her over there. It's just another excuse for them to spend money because they don't need to work out…stupid vampire bodies…

"I thought these tops would look cute for our next baseball game," Esme tells us, mainly Alice and Rose, as she points to this white top with a grey splatter print on it, there were other colors behind it.

"I love it! What about you Rose," and so I zoned out and made it look like I was looking at other tops.

I want to talk to Edward. Does he know anything about the Joe guy? Where are we even going to meet him? Did Alice even say where we were going or where he was?

"Hey Alice?" she stared at me; I obviously caught her mid-sentence in a discussion over another top with Rose. Alice nodded her head for me to continue. "Where are we meeting up with Joe?"

My question shocked her, which is a first for me to see, "Well, that's why I need to go over the vision with Edward."

"Alice, what vision?" I forgot Esme didn't know about it.

Alice covers for us though, "Don't worry, we're going to tell everyone else when we meet up in the shoe department. In fact, we should probably get down there. We all know that those four guys don't take as long to shop as we do," we all laugh at this statement, the guys taking an hour to shop? Get real.

So us four gals travel down the escalader and walk into the shoes. For some reason, we all have smiles on. What is it about shoes that make almost every girl smile, even me-not the heels though; they make me cry when I fall in them. Thank goodness for Edward though when he catches my klutzy self.

I start to look for the men, but my looking is cut short when big, cold hands cover my eyes. I smile and say, "Now Edward, why are you sneaking up on me. I was just looking for you."

"Yes, and I saw you first so that means I got to surprise you first," he turns me around so I get to see his crooked little smile. Me being unable to resist, kiss him lightly on the lips. We chat a little about how shopping went for the both of us when Alice comes and says she has to talk to Edward.

If we wanted to be cruel, we would take the men into the shoes with us, but Rose and Esme were too nice.

Then, I saw the tennis shoe-I was so flashy I told everything in me not to laugh as some bimbo-blond started gushing over how cute or fashionable they were. I can't evil describe how weird they were.

I looked around nothing really caught my eyes. But since I have only the shoes on my feet, I guess I need some other ones-that means converses! I smiled just at the thought.

"Wow Bella, I never thought I'd feel happiness coming from you when you were shopping," says a smirking Jasper. I just hate how the whole family can move without making even the tiniest sound.

"Well its shoes, so it's a bit different. And it's converses, they rock-unlike, heels, they hurt." As a state that fact he laughs and Edward with Alice in tow comes toward us. Edward doesn't look particularly happy though, which means he doesn't like what Alice's vision means.

Hey, I just now realized…now that we know is full name, Alice won't have to wonder what it is, Edward won't say it, and so we'll have to tell Joe that Edward and Alice are special a different way. I wonder if that'll change anything else…

"Bella," the way Edward said it means that he's being trying to get my attention for a while, oops.

I shake my head from my thoughts, "Huh? Sorry, where did Alice and Jasper go?" as I realize we're now alone among the shoes.

He chuckles, but it almost looks forced, "Alice saw some amazing shoes she had to get." Of course, that's just so Alice. "So Alice told you about her vision?" he sighs.

"Ya, what does it mean, besides the fact that we're going to make another stop on the way to Washington." I look up to him under my eyelashes. It was kind of weird as we were still in among shoes.

To save me from my agony from shopping, Edward says that we need to go to Carlisle's car for the laptop to search for something on it. I find out on the way that we're looking to see where Joe Holden was last seen or if he has a credit card or anything like that. It only makes since that Jasper comes with us as he is the best hacker in the family that last I heard.

While the two boys talk computer talk for an hour, I find an old book of Esme…unless Carlisle has a secret liking for romance novels, and I read that. Too bad that the title is nowhere to be seen.

"Bella, we're done." I look up to the front seats where the boys sit. "We have all that we need on this Joe guy. Hey Jasper, can you go in and tell everyone to come out, so we can go and find the oh-so-important Joe Holden?" Edward says and it cuts me from a really good part in my book; the girl was just about to kiss her true love that was about to die!

I don't hear Jasper reply, I only see him leave and suddenly Edward is at my side in the back. "So how was shopping? Did Alice torment you too much?" His face is so close to mine, yet it's not in the 'I'm about to kiss you' close, it's an 'I just want to be close to you' close. I like it so I smile, he smiles back.

"Hello Edward, Bella," a cheery Esme says as she opens the back door to put sacks in, my blush covers my face-I have no clue what this might look like to her.

"Hello Esme, I see that everyone else is back, so Bella and I will get in our car," I giggle in my head, _our_ car, "I'll fill her in on what we know. See you there Esme, you to Carlisle," who just got into the driver seat in the front. Edward and I shuffle out and into the Volvo.

"So what'd you find out?" I ask once we get on the road, only heading southwest and not south or west.

"Well, Joe hasn't been all that active, he doesn't have a house or a credit card, which makes things difficult. But he was last 'spotted', for lack of better word, near a city called Manhattan. When he changed, he forgot to delete his e-mail account, though it hasn't been used in about 15 years. It won't take us long to get there so you can just relax," he said as he stroked my hair in his loving way.

I couldn't believe that I fell asleep, but yet I did. When I woke up though, I had a question for Edward. "Edward, how are we going to find Joe if we aren't sure where he is exactly?" I could see Edward tighten up a little, but nothing serious like white knuckles.

"Alice is looking into the future as much as she can, with that alone we know he stays near a small body of water. And I have to try and find his mind, if he thinks about attacking an animal, or bloodlust, or anything that I need to be aware of, we'll be able to find him." He looks like he really concentrating.

"I see, so I'm guessing that you want me to be quiet, right?" I wonder how close we are to finding him, I just wanted to go to Washington, speed through the shopping, but noOo, we have to chase some guy for no apparent reason to me.

"As much as I love to hear your voice, it wouldn't hurt to have one less voice in my head," he looks over to me and smiles. I look out of the car; we're now in the country. I can hardly see things though we're going so fast. I check the speedometer; I want to forget the speed I see.

Time flies by, Edward calls the other two cars a few times for directions. Edward should lead us, but Alice has more detailed information so her and Jasper lead.

Soon though, we stop in a park parking lot that is near the Tuttle Creek Lake (according to the sign), "Are we there?" I ask him slightly confused, I don't see anyone else around, then again who goes to a lake or park when it's overcast?

"We're close. I'm not sure if you should come with us. He might not have a good resistance to human blood yet." I figured that, but I still wanted to come, I gave him my puppy eyes and a little pout, Edward only stares at me, trying not to let me win this, "But what about your safety? I don't want to put your life in danger anymore."

I smile and say, "You do know that my life has been in danger the moment I knew your family. And screw my safety, I.Want.e." I cross my arms for an added effect.

He stares at me a little longer, "Fine, I'll carry you; we're going to have to be fast to catch him to talk with him. Bella, you won a small argument, not the Olympics-you can stop with the victory dance." I laugh and stop, I didn't even realize I was doing that.

Everyone else was waiting outside, "Ok, I can read his thoughts now, Alice, do you have any clue as to what direction we should start in?" Edward asks as Alice closes her eyes.

"Yes," and she points to a direction, the sun is blocked so I can't tell what direction. Edward grabs me and we're off. I close my eyes right away. Suddenly we stop, if I wasn't on his back, I probably would have fallen off. The only problem is that I couldn't see over his shoulder; I think he made it that way too

I could only hear the voice, not see the face, when some man said, "May I ask who are?"

A/N: ok, hope you liked it, I'm kind of getting better at typing longer chapters, hope you like that fact too. Uh all I can see it P-L-E-A-S-E R-E-V-I-E-W!! And you are more than welcome to criticize me like there is no tomorrow, I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Idk when the next chapter will be out, sry. And thanks for reading!!

And my awesomely awesome beta is risingsun44!! Thanks a ton!


	17. Texting Someone

A/N: can I say I'm sry, I know I'm really bad at getting a chapter for this story out, but I've been busy with school and reading fanfics and everything that I put in the last author's note and all. So, without further delay, chapter diesiete/dix-sept/17 (I'm practicing my numbers in diff lingos…another reason why I haven't been able to update, stupid me stupidly decided to take stupid French and stupid Spanish at the same stupid time…)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or the refrain from 'You're So Vain' and please don't call the number mentioned, I have no clue if it is even a real number.

Summary: Chriss goes to the set to start shooting for the movie, starts to flirt with co-star Tucker when Jake (who snuck in) appears, gets mad. Then later, Jake gets in a fight with Tucker over who 'gets' Chriss when Wade, Tucker's friend, throws Tucker a metal bar. Then Chriss goes into blackness.

Chapter 17-Chriss POV

What happened?! Where am I now? Is Jacob ok? OMG! What if he got like, killed or hurt or idk something bad! Ok, think what was the last thing that you remembered…there was a fight with Jacob and Tucker, Tucker gets thrown a metal bar, and….nothing, dang it.

So I fainted then? Ya, that's what happened, but why? Because I could feel Jacob's fear, because of my own fear? Ya! That's it! My own fear got to me and so I fainted thinking that Jacob was going to die.

Wait! Why is it dark out, or can I just not see? Why can't I see! Oh, silly me, I still um…have my um…eyes closed, oops.

Who's caressing my face?...with an unusually hot hand…do I know anyone who is unusually-Jacob! Well if it is him then that will make me feel a ton better right there. I said 'please let it be Jacob' for the millionth time in my head and opened my eyes, only to be greeted with Jacob's eyes staring straight back at me 5 inches from my face. Now doesn't this seem familiar? "Oh thank goodness you're ok Jacob, I don't know what happened, but I just had to assume the worst and I'm so glad that I was dead wrong, it doesn't even look like there's a scratch on your head." I touch his head to prove my point. "What happened to Tucker? I hope you beat the crap out of him, but not too much, I still have to do a movie with him. Oh I'm just so happy that you're ok!" At this moment Jacob put his hot hand over my mouth that seemed like it wouldn't stop…which I just now realized that I had been ranting.

Jacob looked at me like he was trying to not to laugh, I gave him a look that had sorry written all over it. And what do I get for trying to apologize for ranting? Him not containing his laughter, that's what I get, hmpf. So to humor him, I stuck my tongue out onto his hand and gave it a healthy lick. Out of shock (I hope not of disgust), he pulled his hand back and stopped laughing, which caused me to laugh.

"Having fun with licking me I see?" Jacob asked, and if I'm not mistaken, he was trying to hold in his laughter again.

"Yes I am," I'd like to point out that it was right about now that I looked around to see where I was. We were behind the bush that I had been hiding behind just a minute ago and I was right on Jacob's lap with his hand behind my head like I was a little baby he was protecting. And since I'm not a baby in need of protecting, I tried to get up to stand, but Jacob had other plans. Plans that included my butt staying in his lap apparently. So I settled with sitting upright in his lap with his hot arms around me.

"Well I'm not complaining either. Now before you go on another rant," he gave me a look, as if he was almost expecting me to interrupt him, "let me answer some of the few questions that I understood. So we were mid-brawl and Tucker seems to think that he needs a weapon," I perk up at this, even though I roughly know what happened, "so his friend tosses him a metal bar, but the funny thing is that _I_ caught it." _WHAT?! _I'm happy that Tucker didn't get it, but, oh no, if Jacob hurt him too badly, I don't know what I'd do.

My eyes had to have been as big as plates. "Oh My God what did you do?!" I almost yelled at him.

"No, no, no I didn't kill him or anything, I just threatened him that if he tried to lay one pinky on you, I'd come back after him with a metal bar in hand to help…persuade him not to ever do it again."

My eyes softened at that, Jacob probably wanted to pummel Tucker into the ground, but he knew that if he did, I wouldn't be happy. I kissed him on the cheek just for that. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I laughed, "And where can I get some more?" Someone seems to have gotten slightly cocky after a fight; maybe he just seems different to me for some odd reason.

"The kiss was for knowing that I wouldn't want Tucker to get hurt because I still have a movie to film with him. And to get more," I leaned my mouth in a little closer to his, "you just have to," I leaned in a little more, "CATCH ME!" I yelled as I squirmed out of his grip and back to the main tents, who knows how long I've been out, for all I know I might get fired for being late to the next shooting!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ok now Chriss, remember, this is the scene where you die, you have just been humiliated on public TV on the roof of your 4 story school. So you feel…?" asked Blake as we walked up the stairs (why can't schools have elevators?) to the roof where we were going to shoot next.

I replied indisputably, "I feel vengeful, angry, mad, a little sad, uh and possibly hurt." All day he had been asking me questions like 'blah blah blah, and you feel…?'. It really confused me and so I had to take an educated guess every time. And I'm pretty sure I'm running low on good replies.

"Good, good." We were finally on the roof, and with the time being just before dusk, it was actually a pretty view with some of the surrounding hills in front of the sun. "No we'll need to get you hooked up to a cable for the jump scene," did I mention that the way I die is by jumping of the roof? Didn't think I did, and I only found out 30 minutes ago…and I'm the one jumping, "and then we'll shoot, we only have so must dusk to work off of. Jeffrey don't put the Chinese lantern there!" and there he went, again.

Blake is very good at that. Talking with you at great length and then BOOM, he's ranting toward someone at the opposite side of the set. It ceases to amaze me that he can totally pay attention to you (trust me he does, I've asked questions before) and yet pay attention to everything else to.

So to not bore you of all things involving the set, I'll sum it up. I got yelled at, Tucker got yelled at, Meggan (girl who humiliates me in the movie by telling my secrets on the top of the previously mentioned building) got yelled at…pretty much everyone and thing but maybe the air got yelled at. No, he yelled at the wind for being too windy at one point. We got all the shooting that we needed, but yet we still had to come back Monday and shoot some scenes that the producers didn't like how they came out. Which means, I won't be in school for a while and that the producers will look over the film so far tomorrow (Sunday) and so I will have a free day to hang out with Jacob.

But ever since this morning, Jacob hasn't been replying to my very rare texts.

And he should reply to them, I only got to send him 1 every hour-which is like a record low for me. And I hate it! No one should be in a situation where you are only able to send one text per hour. And the scary thing is that the other workers here say that I should be happy that I even have service out here. O.M.G. a place without cell service? Isn't that called hell?

So does that mean that Jacob is mad at me? What did I do to him? When we had walked back the security gate guys were catcalling me (it was a small inside joke that I hadn't informed him of) and he growled, literally growled, and looked like he was about to jump out of his skin and kill them. Even if it wasn't a joke he shouldn't almost kill some guys just cause they see my beauty and want me. I even kissed him goodbye to show that him and I were together! Ugh, what is he, a PMS-ing werewolf?!

_You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?_

Oh! Yes! Jacob finally texted back and I was on done for today too. I flipped my cell out. Unknown? Who could it be? Could I already have fans and they were so devoted to me that they had to snoop and find my cell number? Unfortunately, I've only been acting for less than a day, so I doubt that.

_Don't worry about Jacob, worry about finding the good in your heart_

What in the _world_is that text supposed to mean? It doesn't even make since…Is someone trying to threaten me? OMG I'm too young and beautiful to die! I texted back:

_Who are you?_

Blake popped his head in, "Hey Chriss, you want to go out for a drink. The most of the cast is going?" Blake was a really cool guy once the cameras stopped rolling, it's like he wants to form a bond with each actor and actress he works with. If I continue working as an actress, I don't think I'll ever have the opportunity to work with someone so cool…or so hot.

"Sorry, my dad is a pain and can't cook. Unless you consider putting fish in a microwave oven cooking. But thanks for the offer, I would've loved to come," that's Charlie for you.

"I see, well maybe next time. See you bright and early Monday morning, oh and get up to or past page 50 memorized. Bye!" and he was gone. Ugh, all the way to page 50? That'll take forever.

"Bye," I faintly said after he left.

_You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?_

Ah, so mystery person has responded!

_All you need to know as that I won't hurt you, and that you don't need to be afraid of me._

Uh, creepy much?

_Just by saying that I AM afraid!_

I sent my message and a second later I got is reply.

_I'm sorry for scaring you then._

There was just one thing that I wanted to know, his (or her) name.

_Please tell me your name then!_

Again it wasn't long before I got the reply.

_I'd tell you, but I can't, sorry._

You want to but yet you can't tell me?! UGH! That is so annoying! I didn't reply. So I grabbed my purse and headed to my car to drive home. Ha, I should have gone out to get a drink, by the time I get back it'll be almost 11. Oh well, I need to talk with Jacob anyway.

Joe POV

At werewolf running speed the vision blurred the trees. The eyes I was looking through? A werewolf named Jacob, the boy I envied because of his closeness to Chriss. He noticed something I couldn't hear or see, so it must have been something he felt, smelt, or tasted. Stopping by a large moss covered tree, he changed forms, I could tell from his vision going from excellent to not perfect.

The now dark skinned boy opened his phone, his text message read:

_From: Chriss 555-555-555  
Sorry about making you mad earlier, I have a short break, what's up in la push?  
Time Sent: 1:37 PM_

Good, this is the first time I've seen her number, now I can call her…but she would think I was a stalker, and a vampire stalker at that. Which isn't a good thing. I need her to like me, not be afraid of me.

I pulled my eyes from Jacob's and then saw through my own eyes. I was in a car, and we were driving toward her, my Chriss (but, dang it, she isn't MY Chriss, she's just Chriss). I searched in my pocket and finally found it, my cell phone. At least her number was an easy one to remember.

**A/N:**okay hope you liked that. So Chriss has been having some personality problems in earlier chapters…well actually it's just that I'm having a hard time writing preppy/bitchy for her, but that has been relatively solved.

PLEASE REVIEW (even though I don't really deserve them for not updating in a while) and thank my beta too, she betad this chapter even though she didn't want to (cause it involves Jacob). _**B/N:**__Jacob plus story equals UCKY-POO (sixth-level!!) (Jacob gets he own personal level)_

Now for the benefit of my friend/beta, I'm going to add a little bit below what would have happened if Jacob hadn't have grabbed the crowbar (cause she hates Jacob, hint to the above statement from her). So you don't have to read the below (it's mainly just for her, _but_ I do encourage you to anyway). There are some inside jokes in it, but you should still be able to understand it ;D

I felt a hand brushing my face over and over, I opened my eyes. Tucker was staring straight at me. "How do you feel?" he said softly.

"I'm…I'm ok. What about Jacob, what you do to him," I said slightly groggily, must be the unconscious sleep I had just had.

Tucker looked away, "He's…he's seen better days." My eyes bugged out, "Look, all I did was beat him up, nothing too big or bad. He was talking bad about you, I had to do something!" He took my face in his hands so I had to look right at him, him and his awesome eyes that were staring right back at me.

I looked down, "What kind of things was he saying?"

"Just things you don't want to hear, it's okay though, I took care of it for you," he reassured me. "Hey we should get back to the set. They're probably thinking we've died or something."

"Ya you're right." So we got up from behind the bush, which I had just now realized we were behind, and started walking toward the set. Then something caught my eye, I stopped and turned to look straight at it. What the heck?! Why is there a brown fur ball that looks like was eaten and then hacked up by a mountain lion in the middle of a field?! Next to a rainbow painted crowbar! WTH?!

Tucker saw my face and said, "Oh ya I forgot to mention. I didn't beat him up. Some blonde chick popped up out of nowhere with the rainbow crowbar. I don't think I've even seen a girl whack on a guy so hard before in my life…Now that I think about it, I've never seen a guy get beat up by a guy as bad as what she did to Jacob." He looked around, then a concerned look spread upon his face and he asked nervously, "Where did she go? She was just here a second ago."

"Looking for me?" a slightly too happy voice said behind us. We spun around to see who it was. "Don't worry about where I was. I had to take a break. But now I'm back to finish my job."

"And what exactly _is_your job?" this girl kind of creeped me out.

"To beat Jacob to a pulp and smash his head of course!" There was something unnatural about her hyperness…maybe it was because she was talking about killing someone…

Now that I think about it, there was something confusing, "Hey I just thought of something."

"What?" they both asked me, at the same time.

"Where is Jacob, you said he was beat up and all, but I don't see Jacob anywhere, just a brown ball of fur…with odd rusty red highlights." I stared at the fur ball, waiting for someone to answer me.

"That fur ball _is_Jacob," the blonde girl told me boldly. The fur ball…was Jacob? How? But the rust red highlights Jacob doesn't have highly-OH! It can't…can't be…blood? Can it?

"I don't know how to explain it, so I'll just say it like it happened. So we were fighting and all then suddenly his skin was rippling and then BOOM he was a huge, and I mean huge, werewolf…or at least that's what I think he turned into." A werewolf? Did they honestly think I'd fall for that?

"Yup!" This time, I wasn't the only one that looked shocked, so was Tucker.

"Oook…so I grabbed the crowbar that Wade had sent me and started to try and hurt Jacob, but with no progress. The moment Jacob had gone all…werewolfy? Wade had sprinted away. Then this chick popped in and started doing major damage to Jacob. I'm glad, yet slightly disturbed, to say that he never had a chance once she came." And his face showed that.

"Hey, I have a name here, not 'chick' k." She glared at Tucker, she better not be planning her next attack…

"Then what is it?" I asked timidly.

"Won't tell!" she laughed crazily.

"So how did you learn to fight like that?" Of course, leave it to the guy to ask about her fighting style, he probably just felt insecure about not don't damage to him.

"Bob, a friend named Bob." And then she was gone.

**A/N:** well that's all for now, I'll try to get the next chapter out asap, but you never know with life! Thanks for reading! ;D


	18. What's next

A/N: sorry for the wait, life's been crazy blah blah blah, **read enjoy review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I made up and what everyone says and does.

Summary: Alice has a vision of another veggie vamp nearby and he is close to Bella (or her look alike). The Cullens and Bella drive to Manhattan, Kansas to find the vamp, Joe. THIS IS BEFORE CHAPTER 17'S ENDING (so before the texting thingy with Chriss)! _Last words were said by Joe, "May I ask who you are?" toward the Cullens._

Chapter 18-Bella POV

I was a little shaky because I couldn't see the man speaking; Edward was being protective and wouldn't let me down.

"We are the Cullens," spoke Carlisle kindly, "we are passing through, but one of my daughters had a vision that involved you. Is your name Joe?"

I tried to look over Edward's shoulder to see the man's expression, but Edward just lowered me so I couldn't. That's when I started to wonder, how is Edward able to hide me (legs, body, and head) and yet still hold me from the ground. Are his shoulders out of place? "Yes, my name is Joe, but I don't know if I can trust you," the man said in a curious tone.

"His last name is Holden, Alice." Edwardrandomly said. From my spot in hiding I could see Esme, and she looked shocked, so I imagined some of the others were too.

"Wait,_ how did you know that?!_" saidthe man, slightly irritated.

"That is one of my sons, Edward, he can read minds and I'm guessing Alice, the one who has visions, thought the question." Carlisle quickly covered.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" I started to get mad at Edward, I had been struggling to get off his back, but I got nowhere.

"Like I said, Alice," he paused to probably gesture to her, "had a vision, two of them I might add, and we figured we should check into it. It's not often she gets visions without specifically watching someone. It got us all concerned…And we figured since you had the same lifestyle as us, then we could trust to, right Edward?" Carlisle never ceased to amaze me with his comforting voice.

There was a small silence, no one even moved, then the man, who must be Joe Holden, spoke cautiously slow, "Why are we speaking at human speed…and," the wind randomly picked up blowing some of my hair above Edward's right shoulder, "I smell one too." Edward instantly growled.

"Don't worry, Edward, his emotions are totally in control," Jasper spoke to Edward.

"I know, I _am_ the one who can read his mind here," Edward responded, with a bit of anger still there.

"Edward," Esme cut in, "Bell will be fine."

"Since we've established that I'm in control, especially since I just hunted, can the human come out, so she can feel included." It sounds like Joe is feeling more comfortable with the family, he even sounds like a nice guy.

"Please Edward, my legs are getting a bit cramped," I whispered into his ear, yet he turned his head to the right so I was still not visible to Joe. Not like it would have mattered, Rosalie and Emmett were in front of him, Alice and Jasper to his left (I think), and Esme and Carlisle were to his right.

He didn't respond, so I lightly kissed the back of his neck and murmured 'please' again. "Fine," was all I got from him before he let me trickle down his back to finally touch the ground. I walked around him and got my first glimpse of Joe. He had slightly shaggy light brown hair that looked like it hadn't seen a brush in a long time. His eyes were of course a bright topaz, but the odd thing was that they were as big as plates and almost popping out. I gave him a puzzling look.

"Chriss?" Joe barely said, I almost didn't hear him.

I replied, "Chriss who?" Joe started to move toward me, then, all of a sudden he was 4 feet from me. Besides the strange behavior of Joe, I was confused as to why Edward would let any vampire he didn't know that close and running that fast to me. He just remained right behind me, calm even.

"Chriss…we finally meet. I've seen you before Chriss," Joe said to me, with a smile slowly working up his face.

"Who is Chriss? Cause she's defiantly not me." Does Joe need some 'happy vampire' medicine?

His smile fell, "_You_ are Chriss…Aren't you?" The way he spoke was as if he was a little kid separated from his mother.

"She's not Chriss, Joe. She's Bella," Edward finally spoke up.

I felt like comforting Joe a little, he looked so heartbroken, "No, I'm sorry, I'm _not_ Chriss. I'm what Edward said I am, Bella. Do you mind telling us who Chriss is?" The shy love that was in his eyes earlier made me really want to help him find this Chriss.

"Can we move somewhere to chat, Bella, the sun is going to come out in a second, and I think a group of shinning people is a little bit obvious." And so we moved to under the shade of the trees, and sure enough, within a few seconds, where we were just standing was spotlighted with sun.

"Well," Joe started nervously, "I have a gift, like Edward, Alice, and I guess Jasper too. Mine is similar to Edward's. It's…it's very hard to describe it, it's just one of those things that just…is."

"So what is it?" Emmett gruffly said, which meant he was getting bored.

"I was about to say it. I can see through people's eyes, almost anywhere. I haven't yet seen life in the Orient, Africa or Europe. I think it's the large body of water between me and them. Other than that I can see through anyone in the US, Mexico, Canada, and some of South America. I don't see into their mind, I just get _'placed'_ into their body I guess you could say. I hear what they are hearing and see what they are hearing. Most days I just surf from random person to random person.

But one day, about five years ago, I was surfing people's minds and her face staring at herself in a mirror was her. Chriss, that was her name, I just learned it the other day." Joe looked so proud of this, "Over the years I watched her. She was a model up somewhere north, but she just recently got a movie job with Blake Thornton. I began to slowly have a liking toward her, and now I'm not ashamed to say that I might be bold enough to say that I love her. But the thing that I hate the most about her is that she's dating UGH DATING AHH!" Joe started to scream a word, it always started with an 'a'.

Esme being the mother like figure she was quickly asked, "She's dating a what?" This was probably just like one of the many romance novels she's read.

"A WEREWOLF!" he yelled to the sky. Edward and the Cullens had told me that werewolves existed, but I had never really believed them. They said werewolves liked to be near vampires so that they could monitor and kill them in case the vampires got to powerful or feasted on humans. Yet there were none near us. Now I'm not too sure on it.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Emmett said without care.

"I does hurt. He's a womanizer and she doesn't even know it. Then again she's kind of a bitch toward everyone but him…but I know she can't be a true bitch! She can't be!" Joe was in distress.

Edward quietly asked, "Joe, what did you hunt out here?" To anyone, including me, the words sounded like a basic common question for veggie vampires, but the way he spoke it was as if Joe had committed a major crime and this was the question that was going to either make or break Joe.

Joe nonchalantly replied, "There's nothing really big here, except in deer season, so normally get a bunch of rabbits, pheasants, maybe a raccoon or something, but I stay away from prairie dogs. Oh and if I run far enough during the fall I get some fox and bobcats, and if I'm lucky, a mountain lion."

Carlisle asked, "But what did you just hunt today?"

"I think I had…a couple raccoons, a dozen or so rabbits…that's about it for today. Why ask?" I think Joe was beginning to warm up to us. He was defiantly calmer than before with the whole werewolf thing. That was kind of scary.

"Did the raccoons act funny?" Edward asked, him and Carlisle must be on the same page.

Joe had a look of concentration on his face, "Now that you mention is, I guess they did act a little bit weird but not too much. Do you know something that I don't know?"

"Probably," Emmett coughed/said, then he got a smack on the head from Rosalie.

"Were they randomly aggressive and then not able to move a limb. Did they try to make noises but it looked like it caused them pain?" Edward looked concerned as he spoke, it made me worry.

"Ya, I guess they were it bit like that, one of them was really aggressive and the other looked like it couldn't move a front paw, but it wasn't hurt or injured. Was there something wrong with them?"

Edward nodded his head and Carlisle said, "Yes, from what I can tell that is. It seems to me that they had rabies and that you got it from them. Normally it takes about thirty to fifty days to show symptoms, but you of course aren't normal. Let me look you over a bit."

"Hey Bella," I looked over at Alice, "I want to talk with you while the boys talk medical terms, let's get you over to the sun." Alice had a pleasant smile on her face. Everyone else crowded around Joe.

One I was in the warn sun I said, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She laughed a little pixie laugh, "Nothing really I just figured you'd be bored over there, and you were looking cold too." I laughed too, she was right. No matter how much I've been to the hospital, I've never learned to understand their lingo.

"Does like everyone in your family have a medical degree?" I wondered aloud.

Alice laughed fervently, "All but one person, guess who."

I thought for a little bit, but came up blank, so I took a gamble, "I don't know, Rosalie cause she doesn't like blood?" After I realized what I said, _I_ laughed fervently.

"No, but you're close. It's Emmett. We wouldn't, and still won't, give him a sharp object that would be used to _help_ a human. Let's just say that Emmett experimented with…squirting blood with a bear before. One, it ruined his good shirt, and two, it was _really_ disgusting." Alice shivered for a dramatic effect.

I felt cold arms encompass me and a slight nip at my neck, "Hello Edward," I said with a smile and a small giggle.

"How do you know it's me, what if I was some random vampire that wanted to bite you?"

"Well because you wouldn't let any vampire you didn't know, or trust, within a mile radius of me."

"And you are one hundred percent correct," he kissed my neck lightly once then spun me around so that I was looking at him. "Alice is going to talk to Joe, she has some questions concerning another vision she had dealing with him. It's the vision that we came to talk to him about."

I nodded and then suddenly remember, "What about Joe, is he alright?" I was beginning to like him like another brother.

"Yes he's fine, he had a mild case of rabies but Carlisle found enough things around here to make an adequate antidote." I climbed up into his lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do next?"

"Well I don't," then my stomach grumbled.

We looked up at each other, "Looks like we're going to get food for the human."

So after going into Manhattan and grabbing some food for me, the Cullens, Joe, and I had a meeting over what we were going to do next. Alice had the intro into the discussion.

"So I had a vision while we were still in Bigfork that Bella was going to jump off a cliff into a large body of water and that it was going to be near a city called Forks. The only Forks that we found near water was in Washington. Then just after I got my first vision of Joe, which was just our first conversation with him, I got a vision of Bella and Joe saying that they loved each other."

_WHAT?! _Why in the freaking hell did she not tell me about that earlier?! She told Rose and I about the conversation one, but didn't even hint to me about the 'me loving Joe' one! "Alice!" I screamed at her, "What are you talking about?! I love Edwar-"

"I know," Alice cut me off calmly. We gawked at her, well everyone but Edward, but that's a given.

Edward's voice broke the silence, "You might want to explain your theory to them before Bella has a heart attack, Alice." If Edward is calm…that should be a good thing…right?

"True, true Edwardo," Alice giggled at her nickname for him, he responded with a glare. "Ok, what I was going to say before Bella exploded, which might I add was kind of funny," now _I_ glared, "was that based off of the new knowledge that was given to us by our new friend Joe is that the person I've seen in my visions isn't Bella, but Chriss. One good way, just based on looks, to tell them apart in my visions is what both Edward and I have realized. She looked…different…she had more makeup than what Bella would normally have on and her hair looked like it got done every month. In other words, she looked like a model. Which Joe has told us that Chriss is.

So, to help everyone out, we're going to Forks, Washington. We're going to meet up with Chriss. And something that we have to be careful about," Alice looked directly at Emmett, "is that there are werewolves there. Don't. Aggravate. Them. We might have to cooperate with them for a little. Chriss _was_ last seen dating one, so please don't do anything rash, stupid, or Emmett like." Her tone had become a little less than her normal perk tone, but then it went right back up to hyper as she finished off with, "So now it's time for a ROAD TRIP!"

"Aren't we already on one, Alice of Midget-land?" retorted Emmett, he probably wasn't too happy after the comment she said a second ago.

"Yeesss, but for this one we have to go up north, because it's going to be very bright out on the road if we went the direct route to Forks. So this trip should only take about one day and around eight hours. But I haven't looked to see about construction, so it might be longer."

Everyone was ok with how things were going and Joe was going to be riding in Esme and Carlisle's car. Alice had gone to some store and gotten a cell phone for Joe, she had told him something on the lines of 'trust me, you'll need it', no one understood what she meant by that, but then again hardly anyone ever did understand Alice.

And so, we left Manhattan, Kansas to go to Fargo, North Dakota (it was going to be a check point when we had originally left from Bigfork, Minnesota so we just used that as a good check point).

A/N: ok, hopefully you have a new outlook on Joe, and the rabies thing…so to me he was acting to…loud (?) so I had to give him a reason and it brought a little bit of laughter in maybe. So hopefully you guys liked it, and just to let you know, I wrote most of this (2,100 words about) yesterday (Saturday) so I guess you should be grateful, I'm not really sure…sorry for my rambling.

Ok, I'll be quick, REVIEW PLEASE, and thank my beta RisingSun44 (she almost hates beta-ing my story lately, cause I'm typing 'so much' compared to what she types). And only she reviewed the last chapter…so that kind of made me sad…THANKS FOR READING!


	19. Werewolves?

A/N: I've kind of lost the will to write but for the sake of me wanting to finally finish one story in my life, I'm pushing ahead and writing...read, enjoy, review.

I wanna thank my beta/friend for beta-ing this and being the only person that's reviewed lately, you get all the cookies I made for everyone for Christmas.

Disclaimer: I own nada but the few characters that I made.

Summary: Chriss wakes up and finds out that Jacob won the fight and that Tucker wasn't hurt, badly. Chriss also had a text messaging conversation with Joe, but she didn't know who it was.

Chapter 19-Chriss POV

The clock said 11:14 as I drove into the La Push reservation, I had texted Jake not that long ago that I was coming, he still hasn't replied back. I parked my car on the driest part of the road, no way am I stepping in mud-new shoes here. So I walked up to the door and rang the bell. No answer. I waited another minute, and rang again. Still nothing. What the heck is going on? Fine, if he wants to act like a baby then I'll just leave!

I turned around and was greeted by a large animal just past my car…staring right at me. I stopped walking right at once, holy crap that thing was HUGE. Like, it _had_ to be over 9 feet tall, I think-I'm not very good at spotting measurements. But it was undoubtedly over any normal tall guy's height.

So what is a normal girl's reaction? To scream, and that's exactly what I did, very loudly might I add, and shrill if I do say so myself.

That caused the animal beast thing to run away as fast as possible, so I was happy there but scared at how fast was as fast as possible for that thing. It was as fast as if I was racing my Spyder.

I didn't want to sit and wait to see if the animal thing was going to come back, so I ran to my car and sped away as fast as humanly possible. I didn't even look back.

My heart didn't stop pounding until I stopped my car at home. I turned off the car and just sat in my seat for a couple minutes, trying to think what the hell that thing was. And after those couple minutes, the only thing I understood was that Tina (the stupid Charlie's girlfriend, I will never get over _that_) was over at my house. Joy to the world there. Do you think she'd mind if I keyed her car? Too bad it's a pretty car; I would never do that to a pretty car.

I was about to open the door when Charlie opened it forcefully and showed a steaming mad Tina. I was greeted with a rough, "You'll regret this decision Charlie, mark my words," she lowered her voice to where it was eerily creepy, "You _will_ regret this." She walked right past me, without even acknowledging me, and left in her pretty car.

I turned back to Charlie who still had the door open and was staring where Tina's car used to be. "Uh Charlie, what just happened?"

"I broke up with Tina is what just happened. She, well I don't think she was all that she said she was. I felt that she was keeping a lot of secrets from me." _Like you were keeping a pretty big secret from me?_ I thought to myself.

I walked into the house and Charlie shut the door. "What type of secrets Charlie? Do you think she was cheating on you?" I'd get Jake to punch her if she had, I just can't stand people who cheat on others.

Charlie looked down as we headed into the living room, "No, no she didn't, I could tell that much. It was about her past. She said that she was new here yet she knew the roads better than me, the city cop! I was bored one day and so I checked her name up on that one search engine thing go, ga, um oh what was it…" he looked off into space as he tried to remember it's name, he even scratched his head.

"Google? Is that what you're looking for?"

"Ya that's it. Anyway, it came up with a newspaper article dating over one hundred years ago, it was an obituary, even came with a picture. The creepy thing is that it looks exactly like Tina. So I asked about it. She changed the topic immediately!" Charlie looked flabbergasted.

"That's odd…to say the least." I was going to say more but Charlie obviously wasn't done when he spoke again.

"But that was the other day, today I asked to know more about her immediate family, she changed the topic to how the weather was nice today. I asked her if she had any siblings. 'What do you want for dinner' was all I got back. So I got the hint that her family was a don't touch topic, but it still felt like she was keeping more than just that from me.

"So tonight I asked her the topic that made her explode. I asked her why she didn't eat when she was with me. I always noticed it and when she did eat with me she always wore a grimace, like she was eating dirt. Anyway, she got made and screamed 'why are you asking so many damn questions'. I told her I just wanted to know more about her, so I could love her more," I mentally shivered at those words, Charlie loving someone else, it just seemed weird. "But that made her scream a foreign curse into the air. We fought a little bit more then she, well she sort of attacked me. It seemed like she transported like in star trek," I rolled my eyes at his dorkieness, "She was on one side of the room and then she was all of a sudden next to me and slammed me up against the wall. I'm surprised nothing was broken, my body included in that."

I looked over at the wall where I guessed he was thrown into, which just sounded crazy. How could she, a skinny, skanky bitch, be able to throw Charlie, a slightly overweight cop? The wall had a small crack in it, but nothing too bad. It just made me all of a sudden kind of worried for Charlie. "Are you sure that you're ok Charlie? I mean there _is_ a crack in the wall she threw you so hard. Something has to be wrong, what did you hit the wall with?"

"I hit my back on it. But I can walk just fine, so you didn't need to worry."

I was about to say that I wasn't worried about him, but then I thought to myself that, I in fact _was_ a little worried for him. He is after all my father. "Don't worry, I won't go all worry-wart on you." I laughed a little at that. It was kind of a sad laugh, yet I don't know why. Maybe because all of the relationships that had been going on with people in this house this morning were probably all over. Jake had yet to call my house. I was worried about him too.

"Well that's good to hear." He smiled slightly. This is the most we've even talked, probably more than the total amount of things we've collectively said over the many years.

Then I remembered what we had been talking about earlier, "So what happened after Tina threw you against the wall?"

Charlie's face changed, it looked a little bit wearier or sadder, I couldn't tell which. "She grumbled something about how the 'fluff ball werewolves weren't going to like this'. Then I told her to get the hell away from me, my house, and my life, that's our relationship was over. I stood up and went to the door, and that's when you came in." Fluff ball werewolves? That just reminded me of what just happened.

"Charlie?" I asked kind of quietly, he was looking away from me for the remote control to start watching some sports game. Leave it to Charlie to dump some psycho chick that throws large men into walls and talks of werewolves afterwards and then watch TV.

The tone in my voice must have thrown him off cause his head spun around to look at me. "What it is Chriss?"

"Are…" dang it, this'll make me sound like I'm crazy…but I _need _to know. "Are there such things as werewolves?" Yup, by the look on Charlie's face right now, he's thinking of where the closest coo-coo house is and how fast can he put me in it.

"Um, no Chriss, there aren't such things as werewolves."

"I figured that, but when I was over at Jake's house, trying to talk to him cause he wasn't replying my texts or answering my calls, I saw this, this _thing_ that was HUGE," my eyes widened in remembering the fear I had then. "All I did was turn away from the door and there it was. Right behind my car just coming from the forest. Tall, furry, and scary as hell. So I screamed, it ran away, I ran to my car, and sped away to here. Then you tell me that Tina is muttering something about werewolves! Excuse me for being slightly worried!" I couldn't really recall when I started becoming slightly hysteric, but that's where I was at that moment. Hysteric with a capital 'H'.

Charlie just stared at me, and so then felt stupid for admitting this…and sort of yelling at him in the end. Then he surprised me and said, "I see where you'd ask that," with a serious look on his face. "Now are you sure that you saw a large creature? It might have been a trick of the mind you know."

"But it wasn't, it couldn't have been!" I didn't mean to scream, it just came out that way, I quieted down a little, "It just couldn't have been," I didn't mean to whisper, it just came out that way.

I jumped at the sound of a knock on the door, I went to get it, hoping it wasn't Tina. I opened the door and there stood Jake in only sweats. "Hey Jake, what are you doing here? I've tried to get a hold of you for like ever. I even went to your house. Where I saw like the-"

"Ya, we need to talk about what you saw. Sam isn't that happy that you saw that." Huh?! Repeat that…again, huh?

"What? Who's Sam, Jake?" It's not like he's talked about the people back at La Push a lot for me to know all of them, only the few close friends he had.

"He's my pack leader."

"Pack leader? What are you in, a gang?" No way was I going to date someone in a gang, I don't want to get involved in gang violence.

Jake sighed, "It's not really a gang, but what I said, a pack. Now you'll ne-"

"What the hell Jake, packs are for like bears and dogs, not humans." What is up with the people where he lives…

"Can I come in? You might want to sit down for what I'm going to tell you. I need to tell Charlie it too." What does Charlie need to know?

I gave in though. "Sure," and so I moved out of the way to let him in. We stopped at the living room and got Charlie's attention, which was attained by forcefully turning off the TV. He wasn't too happy.

"Ok, I have some some-what shocking news to tell you guys. It pertains to what Chriss saw at my house and your ex-girlfriend Charlie." Tina? Now I'm even more confused. "I was going to knock earlier, but I heard Chriss yelling and couldn't help but overhear. Chriss, you aren't crazy, werewolves are real." I'm not sure if I should be happy or not at that fact. I didn't freak out though, Jake looked like that wasn't it. "And when Tina said that the werewolves wouldn't like what she did to Charlie, she was right. We aren't happy at all. She signed a treaty to not harm any human in this area, Forks included."

I couldn't help my confusion, "Wait, you just said 'we' Jake, does that mean that…" I couldn't say it, I couldn't voice what I was thinking.

"Yes Chriss, I'm a werewolf. Most of the boys at La Push that have mainly Quiltette blood are in fact. Which is why Sam is our pack leader, we are a pack of werewolves."

Wow, and Charlie though _I_ belonged in a coo-coo house earlier, the look on his face read that he wondered how long Jake had been in one. He voiced his thoughts, "Jake, are you mentally stable?"

"Yes I am sir. I know it sounds weird, but we are what I've said we are, werewolves." Charlie still didn't look like he believed him.

"So let's say you are a werewolf, what does that have to deal with Tina?" Charlie said with an overly curious tone.

"I'm glad that you asked that question Charlie. If you thought that me being a werewolf was unbelieving, you probably won't believe this, but you _need_ to-you _must _believe what I'm about to say. Or else you both will be in a lot of trouble. Tina is a vampire." A what?! Ha! Ya right you loon! I can't believe that I dated him.

"Ok Jake, ya right, that's not possible." I laughed a little, Jake then looked a little bit sadder, like he hoped that I'd at least believe him.

"That might explain some things," Charlie said randomly. "She hardly ate, we never went on dates on nice sunny days, and she was unbelievably strong. How can we tell you aren't pulling our legs, boy?" Charlie was taking this quite seriously. And he did have some good points.

"Well if we go outside I can phase into a werewolf. Is that proof enough?" He looked a little nervous as he put out his offer.

Charlie thought for a minute, "Yes, yes I guess that will work for now." So we headed out.

"I'll have to go into the forest because if I phase right now, I won't have any sweats to put on later, and Billy is already mad at me for ruining so many pairs. That and my decreasing amount of shoe wear."

"Doesn't matter, just hurry up, it's late," grumbled Charlie. Jake ran into the forest and a minute later the huge creature that I saw at Jake's house was right there. I almost wanted to scream, but the creature shook his head side to side, as if implying 'don't scream'.

"That's like the exact thing I saw at Jake's house dad. Like color included." The wolf thing, which I guess is Jake, went off into the forest then was back (in human form) in another minute.

"The reason why it looked so much like me is because it _was_ me, scared me to death your scream did," Jake said almost nonchalantly.

"So what's the problem with Tina being a vampire? I already dumped her," Charlie stated.

Jacob looked worried, "Yes, and she's not happy." I suddenly recall the last words she said at the door to Charlie, '_you _will_ regret this'._

AN: ok, well I should be able to get the next chapter out soon because I had to write all of it while writing this chapter so things didn't get mixed up, but I want more than just my beta reviewing (not that I don't like your reviews Gemma). Other things will be heating up, such as the plot. Which also means that this story will be ending soon, but not like uber soon. OH! And the part that I had in my head since I had the idea to write this story is going to be in like the next 2 chapters. Anyway, I hope that you review this, and if you're still reading this, put 'pickle' in your review just for the heck of it. ;D


	20. The Truth Comes Out in the End

**A/N:** okay, i decided to screw waiting for another review....so here it is and the chapters after this won't be in 'things dealing with bella' and 'things dealing with chriss'. It'll just be mixed together as the plot goes along. READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to SM.

Summary: The Cullens finally meet Joe Holden in Manhattan, KS where they decide to go to Forks to find this Chriss person. They drove all Friday.

Chapter 20- Bella POV

It was Saturday evening when we were close to the desired destination of Forks, Washington. So far it had rained the minute we drove over the Washington border and it didn't look like it was going to stop, yet the radio station said that somewhere sort of nearby where a movie was being shot had excellent weather. I didn't believe it. The way I saw things in Washington so far, is that it rained and only rained for hours upon hours.

Edward broke the silence we had been in. "We're going to stop by a local diner in Forks then head to where we think the werewolves are."

"Ok. So why again don't we know where the werewolves are at?" I mean, come on, we have a mind reader and a future seer.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. Alice can't see werewolves' future; therefore she can't see where they are right now. And I don't know what 'voice' to listen to. Yet we have a good start from the things that I've heard from others, but even now I'm learning more things as we get closer to Forks. When I was out further I just happened to come across a girl that lived in Forks and she was thinking about some boy that lived in the Native American reserve, La Push.

"Werewolves tend to come from ancient tribes like that. Like one time we were in some part of the arctic and there was an ancient arctic tribe that started to have werewolves while we were there. Werewolves only spring up when in close proximity with vampires. So that's where we're going to go after you eat something."

"Shouldn't we just go straight to the Native American place? I'm not that hungry even." I gave him a pointed look that said I was being serious and that he better not argue with me.

"That's not going to work Bella; we're going to get food in you no matter what. No arguing with _me_ now." Then he started to dazzle me with his awesomely cool topaz eyes that seemed to just smile at me. It made me feel like I was the world and more to him. And that's just what he was to me, the entire world and more. His awesomely kissable lips were what I was staring at right now, and how I just wanted to reach over the car and kiss him to death, which is thankfully impossible for me to do. But I sure can try…

We passed something that was on the side of the road, it looked kind of big and wooden. "What did we just pass?" I asked Edward.

Edward hesitated to tell me, "It was the 'Welcome to Forks' sign."

Then I remembered what Edward's dazzling had made me forget, "Just go through the town or around it somehow, I don't need to eat and we need to talk to the werewolves…once we find them that is. And who knows how long that'll take." I sort of just started to ramble on at the end.

"To late Bella, even if I wanted to let you skip a meal, which I don't want to, we're already here," he drove into a small parking lot that already had a few cars in it to prove his point, "It'd just be a waste if we didn't go in now." He looked over at me and gave me what I took as a sad look, like a puppy dog look mixed with some dazzling.

Stupid Edward with his stupid dazzling skills made me end up going inside the stupid diner to eat the stupid food that I didn't need instead of listening to me and going to the stupid Native American place.

I shoveled the food into my mouth so we could get out faster. And we would have had the waitress not stopped us and asked, "Hey Chriss, why didn't you say hi to me? I gave you many times to introduce me to your friend. Who is he by the way?" She gave Edward a sexy looking look, the green monster in me noticed how pretty her blonde hair was.

"Um, I'm not Chriss, sorry." And to settle the green monster in me I put my arm around Edward in an almost protective manner, well I _was_ protecting what was mine-and that was Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry then, you look so much like her, you guys could pass as twins. Thanks for coming in then." And so we left.

"That was weird." I mentioned to Edward once we got back into the car, we didn't talk until we saw the other Cullen cars pulled off to the side of the road and everyone standing outside. There were even a few people that definitely weren't Cullens standing nearby.

"Bella stay in the car," Edward said tensely as he pulled over to where the other cars were and stopped. "It's not safe out. The dark skinned men out there are werewolves, and we can't trust them yet. If we can trust them, I'll get you because they'll most likely want to see you. But until then, stay in here, please love." Then he kissed my forehead and got out.

I watched him walk over to the others. It was divided, vampires near their cars and werewolves on the road-I guess not many people use this road. A lot of talking went on, a little bit of shouting, some confused looks, then Edward gestured to his car that I was in and the werewolves looked in my direction. Thankfully the thick tenting in Edward's car would make it hard for them to see me.

After a little bit more of talking, Edward came over to my side of the car and opened the door. "It's safe. All of our arguing has ended and they'd like to see you, to make sure you really do look like Chriss. Which is quite crazy on the account that Chriss' boyfriend is here. Joe is barely under control, he really wants to slit his throat." Edward chuckled at that then put his hand out for me to take. I took it gratefully. For some reason I was nervous at meeting these werewolves, don't ask me why, I just was. We walked over to the groups. I hadn't noticed until now that all the werewolves only had on sweats.

"Holy crap," was the first thing one of them said, he looked younger than me and was staring straight at me. Edward tensed. I looked up and saw that he was looking right back at the boy.

"Yes, I have to admit that she looks almost identical to her, Jake." Edward said out of nowhere.

"You need to stop doing that," the boy I take as Jake muttered. "But it's true. She looks exactly as my Chriss." My Chriss? I take it that he's Chriss' boyfriend. "She's just as hot as her." Edward growled. "Hey! Don't forget, you're on our land!" he shouted at Edward.

"Jake," a taller older male (couldn't tell if he'd be classified as a boy or man) said to Jake. "Remember your spot and who we're talking to." Huh? Ok…well the Jake guy mumbled a sorry.

I looked up at Edward, he smiled at me reassuringly so I smiled back. "I'm sorry Sam but, how can you live with these leeches?!" Jake yelled at us. He seemed like a great guy to date, not.

I laughed at him and said, "Easy, I love him. I love them all like my family." Then I remembered something. "Oh, Edward, we forgot to mail a letter to Renee! She hasn't gotten a call from me, she's probably worried sick."

Edward looked worried also, "Yes you're right. I can see Renee pacing by the phone. I have my cell, do you want to call her now? It'll be…about nine o'clock over there." He took out his cell and I took it and found my home number in his phonebook. It started to ring.

"Where the hell did you f***ing (**A/N:** I don't like this bad word, but Renee is really mad…you can guess what the word is without all the letters anyway) take my baby to, you bastard!" was what I heard after the one and only ring. The scary thing is that we don't have caller-ID at home.

I brought the phone back to my ear. I started to speak, "Renee it-"

Renee gasped, "Oh Bella honey I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt, are you alone, did Edward hurt you? Because if he did so help me I'll-"

"Renee!" I screamed to get her attention.

"Yes?" she meekly asked.

"I'm calling to say that I'm with the Cullens, including Dr. Cullen and Esme. We're doing some traveling and I forgot to call and tell you that I'm ok and that you don't have to worry about me."

"I still will," she muttered. I laughed at her stubbornness; I always knew where I got it from.

Then a random though came back to me, of what that waitress said 'you guys could pass as twins'. And while speaking to my mother, on the phone, this would be the best time to ask my mom about my father-she can't yell at me over the phone for asking. "Hey mom," I spoke calmly. It was a little weird not calling her Renee, but I needed brownie points.

"What is it honey?" she asked just as calmly.

"Where does my father live?" I could see Edward move toward me, he knew I never asked Renee about my father.

I heard her sigh on the other end, "I knew you'd ask sooner or later, I just hoped that you'd never ask. Let me start a little before that. Your father, Charlie, and I got married in his hometown and lived there for awhile. Then I got pregnant. But it just so happened that I didn't like the small town and Charlie and I were fighting more and more. We decided to get a divorce. Then I had the babies." I gasped. _Babies_, as in more than one. "Yes, Bella, you have a twin. We had the divorce and decided to each have one of the twins."

I'm a twin. So that means that this Chriss girl, actually has a possibility of being my twin. "Where do they live Mom, this is urgent, where do they live? What's her name? Is the twin even a girl?" For some reason unknown to me, I started to become nervous. Would more problems arise once these questions became answered?

Renee was still calm, "Yes she's a girl, and her name is Christa. They live in Forks, Washington." Oh my.

"Renee, I have to go. I…I'm in Forks, Washington. Love you, bye." And I hung up, shocked as ever. I looked over at Edward, he'd heard everything, and I bet most of the Cullens also heard. "I can't believe it," I said softly.

"That is quite unexpected. Alice, did you know?" Edward looked toward her, but I couldn't find the energy to look at her, I was suddenly lost of any energy that I had before. My eyes drooped and my head felt suddenly light, I think I might have even swayed a little before I began to fall forward into Edward's arms that always caught me. "It's ok Bella, you've had a tiring day, just go to sleep." He swooped me into both of his arms, "Don't worry about anything, we'll figure it out tomorrow." His hand brushed my face. His face and voice were slowly fading, "Just rest for now, Love." And so I did just that and drifted into a somewhat peaceful sleep. I dreamt that I had a loving family of 4: 2 parents and 2 twin girls that always laughed.

**A/N:** well I hope you liked that, not the longest chapter, but still kind of long. Well the cat's out of the bag now, bella knows about her twin and dad, I want to ask (even though it's in the story summary at the beginning) could you see that coming? Well, please, and I mean PLEASE, review, would it kill you to just review once some people? Well idk when the next chapter will be out, life is life and with dance team and 2 bball games a week plus my flying lessons oh and of course regular school work…


	21. The Grocery Store

A/N: sorry for my lack of updating, I haven't had much incentive to write this story (on the account of the 'idc about twilight' attitude I've had lately), but I'm using this story to better my writing abilities (or lack thereof) so here it is. And just as a secret, I've wanted to write this chapter since I had the idea for this story, so hopefully it's as lovely as I planned it to be. ;D

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Summary: Chriss and Charlie have found out that Jake and co. are werewolves and that Tina is a vampire that is extremely pissed off at Charlie for breaking up with her before she could have her fun. Jake and co. have met up with the Cullens where Bella called her mom and found out that she has a twin named Christa that lives with their father in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 21-Bella POV

I woke up encompassed within cold arms; Edward. I smiled a little because I always loved walking up in these arms; they made me feel so safe. I didn't want to get out of these arms anytime soon, so I faked sleep, but of course I can't fool Edward.

"Bella," he sweetly spoke my name, "I know that you're awake. It's nine in the morning and we have to do some things today, like go shopping for food for you." Shopping for food? Couldn't we just go to a diner or something every time I got hungry? Edward must have seen the confused look on my face for he spoke again. "We have a house out in the country, between Seattle and Forks, we used to come over here for small vacations because the weather is always rainy and the hunting is always good. Yet the house was never stalked up for humans to stay, so we need to go to the grocery store. Are you willing to cooperate?" he asked the question with a smile, I didn't need to see it-I could hear it plainly in his voice.

And so willing to cooperate, I finally opened my eyes to the best sight to see in the morning…or any point in time actually. Edward's face was covering the sun coming in from a window behind him and so some of the rays were catching his skin and made it shine. It was defiantly the best thing I've ever woken up to. Best thing to see in general probably. That's when I realized that he was dazzling me again, so I shook my head to get out of it. "Stop doing that," I muttered and looked around slightly.

I was in Edward's arms and we were lounging on a leather couch. The couch was next to a wall of windows and opposite to us was a wall of books and music. On some of the walls I saw some paintings that looked rather depressing. The colors were all black, dark dark purple, and dark dark blue. They confused me; they never had any paintings at Bigfork.

"Hey Edward," I spoke suddenly; I might have even cut him off from saying something to me. Wait, he was talking to me? Oopsie. Edward looked at me, waiting for me to continue talking. "Why do you have paintings in this room? They're so depressing, the way they mix all the dark colors and the fact that they look like the ink blots psychiatrists use. And your family never had any paintings or pictures at your home in Bigfork." Wow…I woke up in a talkative mood today.

His face looked kind of sad after I said that, then it brightened up before he said, "How would you know that psychiatrists use ink blots, have you been to a mental institution without me knowing?" he slightly chuckled at that.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Edward. For your information I have NOT been in a mental institution and you know it. Because if I had been in one, you would've gone with me."

"Well maybe they brainwashed us both and that's why we can't remember it." His face looked as if he had won, but I could counter act it.

"Is it even _possible_ to brainwash a vampire through human techniques?" Oh ya, what now, I went there, what'cha gonna do about that? Edward remained silent. "And the female wins every time, right?" I looked at him pointedly, waiting for his response.

He lowered his head and mumbled 'right' but I could hardly hear him. I laughed and told him to say it louder. "The female is always right," he spoke with defeat in his voice and his eyes rolling. I slapped his arm playfully at that. Then I remembered our conversation, and how Edward successfully avoided it.

"So how about those paintings?" all playfulness had left my voice, I remembered the look in his eyes when I first mentioned the paintings. I looked up at his eyes, but he was avoiding mine. "Edward, I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later, you might as well tell me now."

He sighed. "They were painted a long time ago when the painter was in a small depression spell that didn't last long. I loved these paintings a lot and so even after the painter got out of his depression spell, I kept the paintings up."

He stared at one that made me think of a person, it was also the only one that wasn't close to being symmetrical. That's when I noticed the painter's tag on the bottom right corner. I untangled myself from Edward, who was slightly unwilling, and went to the closest painting. The tag was simple yet in a flowery script. It was either 4 letters, or 1 name made of 4 letters. It was EAMC, with no punctuations at all.

"So who was the painter?" he had yet to tell me that, it made me a little suspicious.

He sighed again, only this time there was a bit of regret as if he was afraid to say was what he was about to say. "Now before you freak out, I'd like to say that you've made me so happy, the happiest in my entire existence." Huh? Why the heck is he saying this for? Wait…he couldn't be…could he? No, no, no-Edward never painted…at least I never knew he painted, but he could have before we met. Oh my. "Now calm down Bella, please, don't look so freaked out. I told you the painter went through a short depression spell, but it's been over for a long time, and the only way it could ever come back would be if you left me."

So Edward was the painter of these so depressing paintings. EAMC must stand for something in his name, but what? I turned around to see that he was now standing also. I walked over to him and hugged him as hard as I could. "So what does EAMC stand for?" I didn't want to let go, so I didn't. For once, _I_ was comforting _him_.

"It stands for Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Duh, even I should've known that one.

"What were you so depressed about at that time? What made you so depressed you had to paint?" it had to have been something fairly big I would have to assume if it made him paint.

"Well, at that time, the couples in the family were really into the lovely-dovey thing, and normally I could handle it, but this time around-I couldn't. Esme could tell that I was becoming depressed about not having anyone special in my heart like she had Carlisle," at this point Edward squeezed me a little, "so she suggested that I take up painting to express my 'unhappy feelings', as she called my depression."

When he didn't speak for a while I asked, "So what is this painting of?" and I pointed to the one I thought looked like a woman, "What's it called?"

He looked at the painting, and then got a small grin on his face. "It's a painting of a woman. I'm thinking about renaming it 'Bella', so you don't really need to know the first name." He kissed my forehead then.

I smiled back, but I still wanted to know what it was originally called. "That's very lovely Edward, but wouldn't it be nice to know what my name is taking the place of?" I tried to do some of my own dazzling as I looked back at him, a bit of puppy dog eyes (but nothing to dramatic) and a small pinch of lower lip.

It must have worked slightly. Edward closed his eyes and muttered something on the line of 'darn kissable lips', but I couldn't be too sure. "Fine, you win…again. It was originally called 'Woman of Mine'. It was to be the woman that I'd always want but would never have. But I think that Bella is a better name for it, because you are my woman," we both scrunched up our face at that. I guess he didn't like calling me 'his woman' like some over-possessive boyfriend. Though Edward had his over-possessive moments, they were just that-moments. He started again, "Because you are _my love_ and that I'll always want you and I could never mistake someone else for you." He kissed my lips lightly to prove his point sweetly.

"Thank you," I whispered, but I knew he heard me as he enveloped me in a hug.

"What for, Love?" he whispered back.

"I don't know for sure, for loving me I guess." We stood there in what I guessed what his room for a little while longer, and then decided to get the grocery list and head to the store that they wanted to go to. We had to go all the way over to Forks (which I heard them say was originally over an hour trip from here, but with Edward's driving, would take under an hour) because that's where this certain type of fish was sold that they had heard was, in Alice's words, 'just divine for you facial skin'. Who knows how she knows _that_, nor why she wants it…probably to shove into my mouth. But that means that my skin is…

And the thought of my father and twin sister living here didn't even cross my mind once.

Chriss POV

I walked down the lane in the local grocery store. Leave it to Charlie to figure out that that milk was a week expired after he drinks some of it. So while he's puking up his guts, I have to get some more milk and some medicine to help with his gut (that was supposedly made of steel).

I had already gotten those 2 things, but our house was low on other things so I decided to get them now instead of later. So I traveled over to the fresh produce area, I don't think Charlie ever ate his fruits or veggies. While there I saw that Eric was putting some new apples on display, I tried to turn away fast enough, but unfortunately for me-I didn't.

"Hey Chriss! Oh my good-NESS it's been like for-ever since I last talked to you. So tell me, how's the modeling going? Met any good chunks of meat that you could send my way?" Eric…one word describes him. Gay. If he wasn't gay, then I'd have smacked his face upside ages ago, but gay guys can sometimes be a real help. Like for the fact that one of his ex-boyfriends introduced me to Keller (poor Keller, I wonder how he's doing…oh well! Don't care no more!).

"Um pretty good I guess. I'm in a new movie that'll come out like either late this year or next year, they aren't sure yet-so you can't tell anyone. Got it? As for the good chunks of meat, sorry Eric, but there seems to be a shortage of gay guys in the business lately. But I'll keep my eyes open for you."

"That explains why you haven't been at school in like forever. And uh that's ok, I got myself a boyfriend right now, I was just looking for a boy toy to play with for a little bit," that slut of a boy, "you'll remember him, but the last time you talked to him he hadn't come out yet." Eric had a twinkle in his eyes, he must really like this guy.

"Hmm, so he's a newbie. Are you sure that he's a true gay?" I had to look out for my fellow sister (who cares if he's male, he's my bro through and through…I just sometimes forget about him, no big deal.

"Oh yea I'm sure he's gay. Trust me, no straight guy would act the way he's acted." Ok…too much info.

"So come on," I pushed his shoulder, "tell me who it is! I'm dying to know."

"Ok, ok, hold your horses will you? It's Mike!"

_Whoa, Mike? Ex-boyfriend turned stalker Mike? _That shocked me. "I always thought that there was something up whenever we had kissed…"

Eric giggled a little, "Ya well whatever wasn't there for you two is there for him and me." The mischievous look on his face was starting to get on my nerves, only slightly.

"Well that's cool for you and all. I have to get some fruit for Charlie, so I'll see you later I guess," and so I turned to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait Chriss! I almost forgot to tell you something. Ok so here I was putting the apples on display, and in walk these two undeniable h.o.t hot chunks of meat. Oh my gawd they were hot. The hair and face-just so, so," he started to get flustered, and _I_ started to get annoyed.

"Get to the point Eric." I was getting tired of this town the more I was here.

"Well, I was thinking that if you don't have a boyfriend you could talk to one. They looked like models or something, so you'd have that in common. And if you find that one of them, or both for that matter, are for my team, send them my way. I don't turn down one nighters…neither does Mike now that I think about it. We're very into the multiple people-"

"Ok, too much info for this girl. And just so you know, I have a boyfriend, he's from La Push, and I like to go steady thank you very much. Well I'm going to go grab a few oranges then head out. Bye Eric."

"Ok, well your loss. See ya then," he waved a little girly wave and went back to work.

I walked over to the oranges and grabbed one of those plastic sacks. I picked out 2 nice sized oranges, put them in the sack and twisted the top part so they wouldn't roll out then lightly placed them in my basket. I was always too lazy to just carry everything so I had a basket while I was shopping, and it looked a little sad with only 3 things in it. So I got a lettuce half for a salad tonight.

Then I thought of salad dressing. I walked over to the open fridge near the produce that held the dressings and cheese. Did we have any? Did we ever have any? Hmm, then what type would I like? Ranch and Caesar have too many calories. I think I've tried 1000 Island at school before and didn't like it. Ooo, this raspberry oil one looks good-and it doesn't have that many calories or a lot of bad fat in it either! Ok, I think I'll get that. Maybe I should get some healthy cheese.

I was so engrossed with my decision on what type of salad dressing I'd like; I didn't hear a man loudly calling a name. _Or_ hear his footsteps walking. _Or_ notice him stand behind me.

What _did_ get my attention was when he slipped his cold arms around my stomach and him putting his face next to mine as he said, "Hey Love, I thought you said that you wanted to get some bread. But cheese is good for you too." Then he kissed my cheek.

"_Who_ the _hell_ are you?!" I yelled as I pushed him off me. I turned around to see the most gorgeous face on the planet. His hair was like a new penny, yet held soo much more wealth than that. His eyes were like nothing I'd ever seen before, like gold almost. Then if his mouth wasn't open to an unattractive 'oh' it would have been the best mouth on this universe I believe.

Then the man that must have been sent down from heaven whispered, "Bella?" And so my problems with Tina just made room for these problems.

A/N: ok, so that was most of the event that I had planned since the beginning, the rest will finish up, like a clearing up type thing, the next chapter. Well I want to say thanks so much to the people that review, I'm very happy that 2 other people besides my beta reviewed. I'll try to work on another chapter, but who knows. I will have more time on my hand though on the account that there isn't a dance team at my school anymore and that I quit flying. So PLEASE REVIEW, I'll beg if I must. And thanks for reading!

And just as an fyi, I had to torture myself by watching this one video so my beta would actually beta my story (you suck gemma…I know I've told that SO MUCH today, but I'm pretty sure my IQ went down a little, lol) so review to get my IQ back up, lol.


	22. On the Way to Father's House We Go

A/N: spring break…gotta love it…and so without further delay, I give you the story.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Summary: Edward shows/explains to Bella his depressing paintings before they go to the grocery store. Chriss goes to the same grocery store and runs into her gay friend Eric who tells her about these 'h.o.t. hot chunks of meat' that are in the store also. In the end, Edward (though she doesn't know him) puts his arms around Chriss (thinking its Bella) and kisses her cheek and calls her 'love'.

Chapter 22-Bella POV

"I'm going to get some bread, can you grab me…" I look at my list and say to Edward, "some deli turkey meat. I'll just make sandwiches since they're the easiest thing to make for one person."

"Sure thing, Love," he smiled as kissed my cheek and walked away. It was just me right now. Alice had gone to get the fish that she was raving about (I asked her if she was subtly saying I had bad skin, the next thing I know I see no more Alice), and Jasper had gone to get…something, can't really remember what though.

I had decided on the way over here that I'd get wheat bread instead of white, I've heard that it is supposed to be healthier or something. When I had first approached the bread isle the first thought was, _how can there be this many types of bread in this small of city's grocery store?_ But that is beside the point, so I just grabbed the store's brand of wheat bread and headed toward the fresh produce to get some peaches (I just love them!).

I had thought that I heard my name, but it was too soft for me to hear, and it isn't unusual that someone else would have my name here. I just kept on walking, that is till I saw a guy, with hair that was oddly close to the same color of Edward's hair, with his hands around a girl who looked like she had the same jacket on, dark blue with a hood. The guy kissed her cheek (which reminded me of Edward kissing me not that long ago) and spoke something to her (it looked really sweet).

The girl looked like she was about to turn around when someone tapped my shoulder and said at the same time, "So, Chriss, did you get to see the hot chunk of meat? I saw him near here like two seconds ago, I swear." The guy was weird. He had gelled hair, a pink shirt under his store apron thing, and his face oozed gay. I had absolutely no clue who he was.

That's when I noticed he said 'Chriss', she must be some identical twin for complete strangers to mistake me. But that means that she's here, and not that long ago too. "Um," I started, "I'm not Chriss," his face looked puzzled, "but do you know where she is, I really need to talk to her. See she kind of doesn't really know that I exist." The boy looked a little more confused than before. Then I saw he face brighten up.

"Oh well, sorry 'bout that, but I can totally tell you where she is. She is over there standing next to one of the hot chunks of meat that I was telling her about, I knew she'd like them." Then as the guy giggled (yes, I know, giggled), I turned around and spotted her instantly. It was like looking in a mirror. Or a picture for that matter, she was standing next to Edward, aka the hot chunk of meat (remind me to laugh about that later). The thing that got me slightly disgusted was that they were in the exact spot I saw the couple before gay boy over here distracted me. Thankfully, both of their faces looked really confused.

To save them both, and for some curiosity of my own, I sped-walked/ran over to them, then slowed down when I was 7 feet away from them. Edward's face turned toward me, his back to what I assume to be Chriss and blocking me from said girl, before I could say anything.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't really know what I did yet, but just know that I'm sorry," his face looked so tormented, like he had just killed someone and not mistaken my twin for me and kissed her cheek.

So to calm him I said, "Don't worry about it. I saw it before I knew who was over here. And unless your brain is turned off today and don't know who you kissed on the cheek, I know who it was." I pushed his shoulder slightly so I could see her. She gasped quietly. "Um, I know this'll be slightly awkward, so I'm just going to say it blatantly." I took a deep breath. "My name is Bella DWYER. Renee DWYER is my mother and Charlie Swan is my father. So, we're twins. This is why my boyfriend, Edward, mistook you for me."

I looked at her jacket, it was, if I wasn't mistaken, the exactly the same as mine. She also had her hair down. So when looked at from the back, we were mirror images. It was easy for Edward to mistake her for me…I guess…but it had better not happen again. I was about to ask him how he got our minds mixed up when she spoke up.

"Wait, so…how do I know that you're telling the truth? And how did you find me?" Even her voice sounded similar to mine.

"Well, isn't it obvious enough with how we look and talk, we're even wearing the same jacket. And when we came to Washington, it wasn't exactly to find my twin that I didn't know I had 'til yesterday. One of my friends has a way with um, well she can like," I didn't know how to describe Alice without saying she had visions, it just sounds too creepy when you first meet someone.

"I can see visions of people," Alice thankfully popped right in; she probably had a vision about this, which explains why she doesn't have any fish of any kind in her hand. "I'm Alice, the friend Bella was talking about." She smiled a bright smile and put her hand out to shake, which Chriss timidly shook.

There was a slightly awkward pause before Chriss questioned, "So if you had a vision to come up here, then did you have a vision of…what happened with Edward and me?" She seemed really nervous.

"Well, yes I kind of did, but I didn't know what it meant until we found out yesterday that you are Bella's twin, which I didn't see coming because of a certain type of dog messing up my allergies, thus causing me to not see visions. But ya, I did," insert a pixie giggle here. I should give Alice props for her excuse, dogs causing bad allergies-that's a good one.

Personally I thought that Chriss was taking the whole 'I see visions' thing quite well, until she found out that Alice could've stopped what happened from happening. "So you could've told him or me or _someone_ that this was going to happen?! Why the hell did you not?!" Can you just feel the angry coming off her? I sure as heck can.

Sly smile in place, Alice replied, "Well because that wouldn't be any fun. And I knew that no one would get hurt so I just kept my lip shut. Oh, and for your information, I _did_ tell someone, my Jasper." Now how could I have missed Jasper standing next to Alice for who knows how long.

Chriss just huffed and said, "So what was so important about this vision of yours that you four had to come all the way over here for. I assume that it's a long way from here to wherever you live to here, am I correct?"

"Yes we have traveled quite a bit to get here, but that was just because of another vision Alice had, otherwise we would have come a day earlier. Originally we started our trip in Minnesota. But, there are more than just us four, there are five others," Edward spoke after what seemed like a long time of not speaking.

"Shish, got a big enough traveling group? Never mind that, what I do mind is why you're here. What was the vision about?" forward much?

"Fine I'll tell," Alice smiled like she had won, not lost, "I saw a girl, similar to Bella but slightly different, on a cliff then jump off into the ocean. Edward was being paranoid and had to come over to see who it was, to see if there even was a girl over here that was similar to Bella. Because if there wasn't such a girl, then he was going to go all lock-down-mode on Bella, which we can't have. That is why we are here," and it was, for the most part.

Chriss looked confused for a moment, and then realized something. "Oh! What you saw was most likely me jumping off a cliff for the movie I'm in. You see, I'm a ghost in most of the movie but to 'kill' the ghost me in the end; I have to commit suicide by jumping off that cliff. We haven't even done that scene yet." Well that makes me feel better, knowing that I'm not going to throw myself off a cliff anytime soon.

In the short pause of sentences, we heard a guy say to Eric near us, "Hey Eric, have you seen Chriss nearby? Her dad said she went to get some groceries a while ago." That voice sounded familiar. Edward tensed beside me.

"Who was that?" I whispered, hoping that Chriss didn't hear me. But that didn't seem likely as she was zoned in on where the voice had just come from. He whispered '_Jake'_ back. Jacob, one of the werewolves? Why is he here? Oh that's right, he's dating Chriss. Ha, good thing Joe isn't here, he'd beat Jake up.

Next thing we know, we see Jake running toward us, eyes first going to Chriss, then to everyone else. That's when he's supposed to slow down and look confused, but no, that's when he decides to run faster toward us, like we're slowly killing Chriss and he has to save her.

He grabbed Chriss' arm and growled, "What are you _leeches _doing here, in a human place no less. What if one of you _slips up_? We aren't going to let that happen. Now get away from Chriss. I don't care if the human really is related to Chriss or not, as long as she's with the leeches, Chriss isn't coming near you." The last sentence was said while looking at Edward with piercingly mad eyes.

"Leeches? What the hell Jake, what's that supposed to mean?" Chriss seemed a little peeved at him; if I didn't know better I'd think that their relationship was on some rough waters. "Wait, let me guess, they can 'phase'," she used hand quotes for it even, "into leeches?" the sarcastic look on her face said it all.

"So she knows then Jake? It would have been nice to inform us." Edward said.

Jake snorted (I think) and spoke menacingly low, "What's your problem all of a sudden, blood sucker, can't you just read her mind?" Chriss looked even more confused after he said that, and I think I saw her even mouth _blood sucker_, it made me laugh in my head.

Edward looked down, lightly ashamed of something, so I put my hand on his arm for comfort and he looked up to smile at me. Then he answered the question that I too had wanted to hear, "Well since she is Bella's twin, I can't read her mind either. It's just as blank. I can't get a word or thought out of her head. Unlike yours, Jake, I can hear every little detail, and some of them I'm not afraid to share. Shall I?" Edward totally just black-mailed him, it was a side that I've never really seen a lot of, and it kind of made me laugh.

"She can see visions, you can read minds, and what's next, someone can make things levitate?" she was aggravated, that much was evident.

Jake sighed, "They're vampires Chriss, I told you that they were real. See-" he wasn't able to finish before Chriss cut him off.

"Wait a minute. How can they, who look so normal, be _evil _blood sucking vampires?" she said as if it was the most preposterous thing in the world.

Edward was the first to reply with, "Well we aren't all vampires, Bella isn't," I coughed a 'yet' which got me a not-so-good look from him. And it surprisingly got me a weird look from Chriss and Jake.

Chriss cautiously questioned me, "How could you be where you are, Bella? So close to someone that could break and kill you at any second?" Edward got uncomfortable, as if he totally understood her reasoning, yea, well I have a good reason to stay with him.

"Easy," I smiled as I spoke and grabbed Edward's hand, "I trust that he won't. It's what true love is, knowing that there is a risk and willing to over look it for the sake of the other."

Chriss still looked shocked, but it was more of an understanding shocked, "I…I think I get what you mean, not like I've been in a relationship like that, but…I think that I still kind of get it." Odd, maybe we have twin telepathy going on?

"How could you agree with her thinking? What's next, you start liking one of their kind?" Jake almost shouted he was so aggravated.

"Don't worry Jake, why need an air conditioner when I could have a space heater?" Space heater…is that supposed to be a joke? Well it wasn't funny to me, that's for sure, so I think I know who got the funny bone between us-let's just say it's not her.

"Whatever, so what are you doing here? You never answered my question." Jake needs to learn how to talk without almost growling, it would do him some major good.

"We had to stock up the house with food for Bella; otherwise she'd just go on without complaining." Hmph, I would to complain about not having food…just after I didn't have a couple meals and my stomach started to growl, but hey, eating means less Edward time for me.

"I see, well since Chriss and Bella have finally met," Chriss gave Jake a look that said _'you knew?!'_ all over her face, "I think we should drop them off at Chriss' house so Bella can also meet Charlie, their dad. With Bella being safe at Chriss' house, I suggest that _you_ leave." Again with the glaring at Edward, what is Jake's problem?

"I'm fine with the first part, not so much on the last part. I'm not letting Bella out of my sight just like how you aren't letting Chriss out of your sight. We both don't know where Tina is right now so I'm not taking any precautions just like you. And plus, I think I have a right to introduce myself to Officer Swan." Officer? So Charlie, my dad, is an officer? What type of officer?

Chriss must have seen the confusion on my face, "He's a police chief."

Well this'll be interesting, that's one thing I know for sure.

Jake mumbled a 'sure' and so we headed to the checkout lanes (we still had to buy the grocery items) and then out to the parking lot. Chriss drove a really nice blue car while Jake seemed to have walked here. Edward told Alice, Jasper, and me to get into the car as he asked for directions from Jake. I was glad that the two of them were becoming a bit more civil with each other, just barely.

And that is how I found myself in the driveway in front of my father's house…man that sounds weird, my _father_'s house.

A/N: sorry for the lateness, but I'll only be able to write on breaks or days the I'm not doing tennis or track, coming out of my room so my parents can't say that I'm 'holing up in my room' (I so do not 'hole up in my room', it's just that I don't really feel like reading in the living room). And so that means that I have no clue when I'll update next, but if I get reminded by reviews I might work faster (hint hint). **So thanks for reading and I hope that you R-E-V-I-E-W review. **And I want to thank my awesome beta, RisingSun44 for all the gloriousness she's done (and the fact that she got this beta-ed before our school's choir trip to Denver, that i'm not going to...cause i can't sing.) ;D


	23. Getting Ready for a Meeting

A/N: Happy Easter! This is the reason that I'm able to get this chapter out, so be happy!

Summary: Edward hugged Chriss thinking that it was Bella, and then Bella came and found them. Then out pops Jake who gets mad and wants to take Bella away from Edward and into her father's house. Chriss knows that the Cullens are vampires. It left off with them (including Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jake, Bella, and Chriss) in the driveway in front of Charlie's house.

Disclaimer: I own nada (not even the bit that I ripped off from the deleted scenes from the movie) but I do own Chriss!

Chapter 23-Bella POV

Chriss said that we didn't need to ring the bell, but I still felt the need to. So here I was, standing in front of the door with everyone else behind me, trying to ring the doorbell. In truth I was just staring at the little button. It was off white and had a small crack on it. It was in the middle of a brass-

"Oh would you come on! I'm not waiting out here forever, just move it." Gees was Chriss bossy sometimes, she definitely has attitude problems. I moved out of her way as she pulled out a key from her purse and unlocked the door. She walked through. Jake walked through. I just stood there.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me from beside me. I looked up at him, not sure how to respond.

I paused, "I'm not sure. Ya I've always wanted to meet my dad, whether to chew him out or to hug him I'm not sure. In the beginning I think I wanted to chew him out, but now that I know that he wasn't just lazy and didn't want to visit me but had a child of his own, I'm not so sure." I looked at the open door. "Now…now, I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't like me? He's used to having Chriss around for so long that maybe he doesn't want to know about me. I'm just too nervous to go in there." I couldn't look inside any longer, so I looked down. Well would you know that, there's a nail missing…

Edward coughed, "Did you hear anything of what I just said?" Huh? He said something? "That's what I thought. Look at me, what I said was, Charlie is an honest, good man-I can tell by his thoughts. He is going to love you. Wait a sec, let me prove it," he tilted his head a little toward where the cars (with Alice and Jasper inside) were and said at a normal tone, "Alice, can you see if Charlie is going to like Bella?"

Alice spoke after a few seconds, "Not directly, because there's a dog in there, but I can see that Bella will have many times to chat with Charlie, so I can only imagine that he'll love her. Good luck Bella!"

I took in a deep breath, _I could do this, this is nothing horrible, you can do this_-I told myself.

"Are you ready Love?" questioned Edward from beside me. I was looking at the open door again.

And right as I was about to say that I was ready, Chriss came out and said, "Look, if you want to meet Charlie you better hurry. Today is his day off and he was going to go down to La Push and hang out with Jake's dad and fish. Got it?" she gave us a look like she didn't care if we came, left, or died. What was up with that? She was so nice to us at the store; does she have bi-polar disorder or something?

"I'm ready," I told Edward, "We'll be in there in a second, I just need to say something to Edward first," I smiled as I told that to Chriss. "Edward, I just want to say thanks. You've helped me out a lot, and that's really awesome to me. So I wanted to tell you that before I asked you for a small little favor." I looked up at him through my eyelashes and batted them a little, just for the added effect.

He stared back, and then said softly, "Talk about dazzling…but you know that you don't have to do that, I'll do anything for you. What is it?"

"Don't ever leave me hanging in there, ok? Like if it gets really awkward, help out. Say something that you know Charlie would like. Please and thanks," and before he let out a reply, I walked through the door before I lost my confidence. I hope this wasn't going to make Charlie think I'm rude, just walking in without asking…

I could hear a little bit of chatter, but I didn't try to decipher it. When I came close to what I took to be the living room, I knocked on the side of the wall and peeked in to see Chriss, Jake, and a man that I wanted to believe was Charlie staring back at me. His face looked so kind and worn; like a father's.

"About time that you came in, I was about to go out and get you again. I think that Charlie was suspecting that I was hiding something outside. Right Charlie?" I walked in the room and saw that everyone was looking at Charlie, except himself, who was staring at me. "Charlie?" Chriss asked again.

Charlie stood up and walked over to me. "You," he paused, "you must be Isabella. Are you?" he asked with possible tears at his eyes. Great, once someone else cries, I cry.

"Um, yes, I am. Are you Charlie?" I questioned back, it was all that I could come up with; everything else just drew up a blank.

He didn't answer my question, but said, "I didn't thing that I'd ever see you again." Then before I knew it, Charlie had enveloped my in a hug and I don't think that I would have been let go anytime soon had Chriss said something.

I think she said, "We finally met each other, can you believe it?" but I could have been mistaken, Charlie was whispering my full name over and over in my ear.

Charlie gave a tight squeeze and let go, only to hold me at a distance to get a good look at me. "You look just like Chriss, you guys are really twins it's almost creepy." Then his happy face turned down and he dropped his arms from my shoulders. "Is there something wrong with Renee that you had to come and find me?" He looked so distraught. You could tell that he still cared for her.

"No, no she is perfectly fine, though she is probably not happy with what _I've_ done, but otherwise she's just fine." I looked to Edward to see what I should do next.

Charlie's face took on what I could only imagine was a fatherly concerned face and asked, "What did you do? Are you alright?"

I laughed a little laugh, "Ya, I'm alright, but I kind of ran away from home. It's kind of complicated, but it was for a good reason. I mean, look at right now, I got to meet Chriss and my father that I didn't know a lot about."

"Did you come all the way over here just to see me?" he almost sounded disappointed.

"No, not like it's a bad thing, but if I wanted to meet my father that I'd never met before, I'd probably call before I left for a road trip from Bigfork, Minnesota." The look in Charlie's face after that alerted me.

"Bigfork? That's where she lives now? That's a little ironic though, she hated being so up north when she lived here that I figured she would have moved down south to California or Arizona or something like that." That does explain why Renee always hated the snow but would never move.

I smiled at that memory; Renee must still miss Charlie a little, even though she has Phil now. "Yup, that's where we live." I let my words drift into silence, then, Charlie took notice of the beautiful man next to me. _This will not be good_, was all that I could think of.

Charlie looked him up and down, then gave him an untrustworthy look, "Who are you?"

Edward just smiled, probably something that he read in Charlie's mind-like sending his daughters to an all girls school, and replied, "I am Edward Anthony Cullen, sir, and if I me be so bold as to introduce myself as Bella's boyfriend, then I am that also." For some reason, my love for him grew.

Charlie looked taken back, "Bella? So you shortened Isabella to Bella, huh? Well…I think it suits you just fine. But what's this I hear, a boyfriend? How about we sit down and I get to know your _boyfriend_, Bella?" It was kind of funny how fast that Charlie had taken to going all fatherly on me. But we walked in to the homey living room anyway.

"Well this is awkward," Chriss broke the silence. For some reason, I don't think that this is the personality that she is. Joe wouldn't fall for her so easily, and I think that he said something about her being mean, but truly being nice on the inside.

"Chriss, be nice. So how long have you, is it just you two, you guys been in Forks, or at least Washington?" If Charlie would ask non-stop questions it looked like he would.

"It is more than just us, Sir. My family is with us, we have a vacation home near hear and so they are there. All but my sister and brother who are waiting in the car for us, but they're in no hurry."

Charlie looked a little shocked, "Well I can't be rude, let them-" and before he could finish what he was saying, Alice and Jasper came in.

"Before you say anything, just know that I waited. It was torture, but I waited. Hi Mr. Swan, my name is Alice and this is Jasper, we're Edward's family." This was a drastic mood change from before. One moment awkward and now…this which can only be described as Alice.

Charlie looked a little stunned, "No offence, but you three look nothing alike, how is that possible?"

"We're all adopted, Carlisle and Esme just love kids and so they adopted five of them," Alice said with a big smile.

"So what is your family doing in Forks, Edward? And did Bella come with you?" Charlie said, bringing us back to what we had come to Forks in the first place, sometimes even _I_ forget why.

"Well, that's a little hard to explain, you see um…hey Jake, how much does he know?" Edward lost me with his last question.

Jake looked confused a little, then after a quick 'light bulb moment', answered Edward, "He knows what I am and he dated Tina, so he knows about _that_ kind, but I don't know how keen he'll be to what you are, stupid leech," he only mumbled the last part.

"Alright boys, enough talk about me like I'm not here. What is it that concerns me?" Charlie even looked a little mad.

Edward took in an unneeded breath, "Charlie, I need to ask you some questions, if that is alright with you." Charlie nodded. "Do you know what Tina was?"

Charlie looked slightly peeved at that name, but said, "A vampire," anyway.

"Do you know what Jake is?"

Charlie spoke, or more likely choked on the word, "A werewolf."

"Now Charlie, you see the difference between the two nonhumans, one is, to an extent, nice and the other is quite the opposite?" I was starting to sort of get where this was going. Edward was going to tell Charlie what he was. This is just screaming fun.

"Yes, I would have to say that I believe that Jake is nice and Tina is evil. What's your point?"

"Charlie, there are vampires in the world that are nice. I know at least ten close enough to say that they are nice." Charlie looked confused yet he also looked like he knew where this was going. "I, and Alice and Jasper-my whole family, are vampires." I got prepared for an explosion name Charlie…but it never came.

Charlie looked slightly sad, "Should I just be sent to the crazy house? One daughter is dating a werewolf. The other I just met is dating a vampire. Can I trust my mind?"

I had to say something, "Charlie, you aren't crazy. I would have been able to tell that from the moment I saw you if you were crazy."

"You've seen my werewolf form before, and not to mention the wrath of Tina," Jake added.

Charlie thought for a moment, "Well, I guess you are right, but I'm still not sure. So much has changed in what I thought of the world this week, I guess my old mind just can't keep up as well as it should. But what I must know is Edward, have you ever hurt Bella? I've experienced Tina's wrath as Jake calls it, and it wasn't good and I don't want that to happen to her. So have you?" Charlie shot daggers out of his eyes and right into Edward.

Edward said seriously, "No Sir, and if I ever do, I will give my body over to my family to have them do onto me a punishment they deem worthy."

Jasper spoke for the first time while being inside the house, "And trust me Charlie, if he hurts Bella, he will not welcome in our family. Bella is part of our family and we will not allow anything to happen to her. This is in the long route the reason why we're here."

"I beg your pardon boy, but what do you mean by that?"

I looked over at Alice, who seemed a little ashamed. She quietly spoke, "Well you see, some vampires can have extra powers. Like how Edward can read minds-"

Edward interrupted, "But I don't intentionally try to pry into peoples' mind Sir, just so you know. But um, to answer a question that I couldn't help but hear, no, I haven't done anything _unlawful_ with your daughter." Um…wow…awkward moment, and so I blush. Charlie gave Edward another suspicious look.

"Anyway, I also have a gift, you could call it. I can see the future, except for right now, because of _someone_ being here." She gave a look toward Jake. I don't think Alice likes not being able see what will happen next. "And well, I saw a couple visions of Bella that scared my family and me. The one that scared us the most was of Bella jumping off a cliff and not coming up."

"Are your visions set in stone?" asked a very worried Charlie.

"Well yes and no, but don't worry, because it wasn't Bella who will jump off the cliff, it will be Chriss."

"And that's better?" Charlie questioned before Alice could continue.

"Yes it is, only because Chriss is in a movie that has to jump off a cliff. We can only assume that my vision didn't have the wires attached to Chriss and film crew around, but we didn't know that back then. After that vision though, Edward and I figured out that there had to be a Bella look alike for a couple reasons I won't go into. And then after _that_ little talk, I got a vision of the sign that welcomes people to Forks. When we had a little _mishap_ in Bigfork," Jasper looked ashamed, Jake looked mad, "we came here to see what was so important."

Edward continued, "Then we had to talk to the werewolves here before we could do anything, and we found out about Tina. I'm not happy with what she's done. My father would like for you, and the werewolves, to know that we are going to find her and either only talk to her," he hesitated, "or destroy her." Well that's blunt.

"I'll have to talk to Sam about that," said Jake.

"Thank you," Charlie spoke, "but is that necessary? Destroying her, that is."

"Possibly," replied both Edward and Jake, which was a little weird.

"So what are you going to do?" inquired Charlie.

I looked at Edward and thought, _what are we going to do?_

"Well I should probably call the family at the house and have them come over to discuss that. Is that alright with you, Sir?" Edward made me laugh, always the proper one.

"Yes that's fine, and Edward, it _is_ ok to call me Charlie," he even laughed a little at his own comment.

"Don't worry Edward, you don't have to do that, I already called them when Jazz and I were still in the car, I saw it coming." Now Alice was giggling at her own comment which was stopped by the doorbell ringing. Charlie answered it and when he came back in, the rest of the Cullens were with him.

After introductions were made, and people given places to sit or stand, the meeting began. But not after one question had been said, the doorbell rang again, this time Jake said that he'd open it. When he came back, his whole pack was in tow.

Let the discussion between the 8 vampires, 5 werewolves, and 3 humans begin.

A/N: It's Easter break and so I was able to get this out, thanks for reading. And for anyone and everyone that has ever reviewed or favorite or alerted, thanks a bunch, it always made me happy. I hope you like the chapter, and as a forewarning, the story is slightly (key word there) coming to an end. So PLEASE REVIEW, it will make me soo much happier!


	24. The End

A/N: Since I've only got 1 review and a surprising amount of alerts I'm just going to post the 'quick and short' ending, it's like a really fast ending...like super fast. And if anyone wants me to send them more on a certain part that they really REALLY wanted to read, tell me and I'll see what I can do.

And I also want to thank those of you out there that have read this story the whole way through, I can't believe you stuck it out this long and now you're rewarded with this crappy story, my apologies.

Disclaimer: I own nada but my own characters

Summary of what happened last: The gang of vampires, humans, and werewolves were about to have a meeting about what they were going to do about bad-vamp, Charlie's-ex, Tina Walker in the living room of Charlie. All introductions have been made and everyone was 'on the same speed' of what had happened.

Epilogue:

In the end the gang found Tina and killed her without any human interferences.

As the summer came to an end Chriss fell in love with Joe and so she had to break things off with Jake, which were already on very rough waters.

There was a double wedding that Esme and Renee planned the entire thing and became the best of friends. Renee never found out about the vampires and the werewolves.

And they all lived happily ever after, except Jake and Tucker (from the movie): they have very painful endings that I'm not allowed to describe.

After a few months of marriage both Joe and Edward reluctantly turned Chriss and Bella into vampires, thus the girls both got cases of supposedly-extinct diseases. They got better only to have everyone, the Cullen family and the Holden couple(Joe and Chriss), died in a deadly crash in an RV headed north where they were going to have vacation.

Bella sent letters conspicuously to Charlie until he died. Renee always thought that she was dead, never alive-none the less as a vampire, til the moment she herself was dead.

Amazingly, Bella and Edward made it to both funerals without anyone asking any questions.

.


End file.
